As You Like It
by October Sky
Summary: Romances spark amongst the castaways, but can they survive defined alliances? Jackcentric. JK, SBS, CC. Sequel to In the Beginning.
1. Chapter 1

As You Like It  
Chapter One

**Author's Note:** This fic is nineteenth in a series of twenty. Just to warn you.

**Summary:** Romances spark amongst the castaways, but can they survive defined alliances? JK, SBS, CC

**Disclaimer:** Lost belongs to the amazing J.J. Abrams and co. and As You Like It was written by the incredible Shakespeare.

**Chapter One:** School of Crime

Jack, come on! Kate pleaded.

I _am_! Jack protested.

No you're not! Kate complained. 

Well sorry if I'm not as good at this as you, Jack replied sarcastically.

Quit complaining.

Kate tied the rope a little tighter around Jack's wrist. It had only been a day since Jin's death and the claustrophobic atmosphere of the caves, along with the thick smell of death, had been a little too much for Kate. Standing back, Kate admired her work'.

Both Jack and Kate agreed that somehow Jack had managed to target himself with just about every enemy on the island. After many arguments the previous night that one day Jack was going to get in over his head, Jack had agreed to get a little help. Which now led to him being tied to a tree in the middle of the jungle. Kate crossed her arms.

So how do you get out of this one? She tested.

Jack sighed.

I don't know. Kate whined. You're ruining the fun of it! Jack repeated. How about we switch places?It's not that hard, Kate informed him, ignoring his last comment, it's just like untying a knot.I'm sure it is, Jack muttered bitterly.

Nevertheless he still managed to free himself a few minutes later, and topped his accomplishment, playfully knocked Kate to the ground, ending up on top of her. Kate shook her head and chuckled.

He asked, sounding slightly disappointed.

she replied.

Just as Jack was about to say something, a voice behind them interrupted.

I hope I'm not interrupting anything.

Kate blushed underneath Jack as she pushed him off of her. Jack wiped his hands on his jeans and turned to Sayid, who had just entered the scene.

Jack said quickly.

An awkward moment passed before Jack finished his sentence.

Did you uh..need something?

Sayid set down his pack and walked up to Jack.

I was wondering if you could take a look at this, Sayid said, holding out his arm, in all my years in war, I've never seen anything like it.

Jack and Kate stepped forward and glanced down to a place where Sayid was pointing on his arm. Against his tanned skin stood several light red dots, like scratched mosquito bites, with a light blue-green bruise around it. Jack shook his head, clearly agreeing with Sayid. He too had never seen anything like it.

Author's Note: Wow, way too short! I was stuck. I realized at last moment that Jack couldn't be in the jungle with Kate and talking to Charlie in the caves at the same time. For any new readers(which, if you are, you'll probably get confused), my chapters are usually longer. I know what I'm doing with Jack's flashbacks but I wanted to know: do you guys want me to set them during Jack's marriage or after? I'll try and update tomorrow, assuming the power stays on. Thanks to **Whirlwind-2005** and **Orlando-crazy **for reviewing for my last chapter of In the Beginning! You guys rock!

**Coming Up Next, on As You Like It:**

In flashbacks, Jack searches for a relative and in present time, Charlie notices the repeat absences of certain castaways and begins to suspect that something's going on.

Thanks again!

Until next time..

+ October Sky


	2. Cheeseburgers and Chinese

As You Like It  
Chapter Two

**Author's Note:** If you're new and confused, feel free to ask me any questions, I know it's a lot of reading to catch up on but speaking that this is second to last in a series, it'll be a lot to explain.

**Note on Jack's Past: **Okay, here's how it is. In this fic, the flashbacks are taking place during Jack's marriage. I'm all confused about how I've done Jack's flashbacks so here's the timeline:

2000- marriage to Sarah  
2001- Sarah announces that she's pregnant and leaves Jack  
June 2004- that fight with his father  
July/August- all flashbacks from The Message In A Bottle  
September- father's death and plane crash

These flashbacks take place in May 2001, before the divorce. I chose 2000 to match up with Cat's age in the off-island fics. I think it matches up, anyway.  
**  
Chapter Two: **Cheeseburgers and Chinese

It's all in your head, Claire told Charlie a-matter-of-factly, maybe you just have too much spare time.

Charlie looked at Claire.

You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?

The caves had been quite the past day but the beach had been even more depressing, so Claire decided to resign at the caves for the time being and naturally, Charlie agreed to stay with her. Now Charlie was confessing his latest theory that at least five of the survivors, Locke, Boone, Sayid, Kate, and maybe Shannon, knew something the others didn't. Charlie had only seen Kate maybe a few minutes the past day, but he could tell right away that something was bothering her; but then Jack would come along and she would put on this fake smile that was obvious to him, but maybe not Jack, and that told Charlie that whatever it was that was bothering her, she didn't want Jack to know. Shannon withheld the same behavior, though in the past few days she seemed unusually happy.

Looking up, Charlie noticed Jack walking into the caves with Kate and Sayid. He hadn't actually seen or talked to Jack since he had caught up with him and Kate in the woods, but Jack looked pretty good considering the circumstances. Either that or he knew how to put on one hell of an act.

Maybe Jack will talk some sense into you, Charlie said, standing up.

Claire rolled her eyes as Charlie walked off.

He called, stopping Jack before he could disappear into a cave or some path to the jungle.

Jack stopped walking and whispered something to Kate. Kate nodded and walked off, and Jack met up with Charlie.

What's up? Jack said casually.

Have you noticed anything different lately? Charlie asked him.

Jack looked around the caves and then back to Charlie.

What, did you dye your hair? He joked.

Charlie sighed.

Not about me! Charlie said. About, you know- he dropped his tone considerably, other people.What, do you think they're plotting against you? Jack said with a chuckle.

Charlie exclaimed. Haven't you noticed anything weird going on? Locke and Boone still going out into the jungle everyday and Sayid disappearing just as much?Maybe they're all having an affair, Jack joked sarcastically, I'm sure it's nothing. Charlie mumbled, clearly disappointed by Jack's response to his theory, suit yourself.

Jack shook his head as Charlie walked back to Claire..

**May 2001**

_Jack took a sip of the coffee he had bought along with a cheeseburger from a McDonalds in the hospital. He looked around the cafeteria, looking for hid date. Okay, so date was a little underused- wife. Marriage hadn't been as complicated as Jack had feared. The couple had honeymooned in Hawaii for a week before Jack went right back to work. Sarah had made a game of teasing Jack for his workaholic habits, but from what he knew, she understood his reasons. Jack spotted Sarah waiting by a fake flowering plant that sat on top of a trash can. Her arms were crossed and she looked like she had been waiting for a while. Smiling, he walked over to her from behind._

Jack greeted, making Sarah jump a little.

Sarah sighed in relief when she saw Jack.

You scared me! She exclaimed softly.

You're not eating? He inquired as they sat down at a table Sarah had been saving.

I am, Sarah said, that Chinese guy over there- she nodded towards a Chinese place in the cafeteria, doesn't speak English. I asked for some orange chicken and rice and he gave me some kind of pork and- well, I never found out what the rest was.So why didn't you get something else? Jack asked, unwrapping his burger.

I did, Sarah said, I ate it. Do you know what time it is?

Confused, Jack glanced down at his watch. It read one thirty, nearly forty-five minutes before his usual lunch break.

Oh God, he said apologetically, sorry..surgery ran late from last night and..It's okay, Sarah laughed, I missed you last night though.

Jack smiled at her to finish his apology.

How was your mom? He asked after a short pause.

Sarah perked up a bit, she was great- Sarah smiled, she loved the flowers.I'm glad, Jack said truthfully.

I just wish you would go see your mom, Sarah said, I mean, you're just now patching things up with your dad-I'm not patching things up', Jack argued, our fighting;s just..on hiatus.

Sarah rolled her eyes.

You're mom can't be that bad, she said, what's the worst that can happen?She finds out I'm alive, Jack said sarcastically.

Do you even know where she lives? Sarah asked.

I don't even know if she's alive, Jack admitted, and took a sip of the coffee.

Sarah looked at him as if she didn't believe his story.

Jack said, sitting the cup down, I lied. My parents didn't divorce.. he sighed, my mom left after I was born. Sarah stopped, realizing she had no clue how to respond to that, I'm sorry. Is that why your dad-Is so hostile? Jack offered, maybe. Probably.

A moment of silence passed before Sarah spoke up.

You know, Sarah said, it's not to late. I mean, you should at least know who she is.I know who she is, Jack cut in, but I don't even know where she went off to. How am I supposed to find her? Jack let out an ironic laugh. Do I even want to find her?

Sarah shrugged as she stood up.

I have a meeting at two-fifteen, she explained, but the offer stands.

She gave Jack a quick kiss and then left, leaving Jack to ponder the offer.

**At the Caves, 2004**

Dude, I'm serious! Michael laughed, you one the lottery, and I got a Noble Peace prize.

Michael and Kate roared in laughter and even Jack chuckled.

And hey, Charlie threw in, if he one the lottery, and he got the Noble Peace prize, then I'm America's most wanted!

This time only Michael and Charlie laughed. Jack gave out a snort in an attempt to not make it so obvious that he and Kate didn't find the joke amusing. Looking behind him, Jack noticed Sun sitting by herself, staring at her hands. Sun looked up just as Jack did. Jack offered her a small smile. She attempted to return it, but it ended up as a sort of happy smirk. Michael noticed who Jack was looking at and stood up and walked over to Sun, where he sat down beside her. Boone and Shannon entered as Michael left their little circle, looking unusually cheerful like they were..dare he say it..getting along.

Anyone else think that's a little wrong? Hurley asked in a low voice.

Jack realized that he wasn't the only one watching the pair.

Think what's wrong? Jack asked as he glanced around the caves, looking to see if Alex was anywhere nearby.

He hadn't seen her since the previous night and word had it that she hadn't stayed at the caves. Jack meant to ask Sawyer if he had seen her on the beach, but he couldn't find him either.

Those two, Hurley said, equally as low, as a..you know..couple.They're not a Kate said from beside Jack, is it so wrong for siblings to get along?

Charlie snorted.

My mom said that once, he recalled.

But it turned out pretty well, Kate pointed out.

You'd think that, wouldn't you? Charlie mumbled.

Hey, anyone seen my dad? Walt asked, sounding ecstatic.

Jack turned back around.

He's over there, he pointed.

Where've you been? Hurley asked him, He looked all over for you.Been hanging out with Sawyer, Walt replied, he's the coolest!

With that Walt ran over to where Michael was sitting beside Sun and flopped down next to them without asking to be invited into the conversation. Of course, Michael still welcomed him into it, and Sun nodded along, thought it was clear that she wasn't really paying attention. It was quiet a moment before Kate spoke up.

That's not something you hear everyday, she commented, smirking.

He probably gave the kid a few drinks, Charlie said, standing up, well I'm off, this is way to much fun for me.

**By the Waterfall**

Boone had left to go back to the hatch. Shannon now stood at the waterfall, refilling a bottle of water to take back with her to the beach. Really she had chosen that time to leave because Sayid had just come back from wherever he had gone to in the jungle earlier.

Shannon and Sayid hadn't spoken since their confrontation in the woods, though there had been moments where at least one of the two had been tempted to say something to the other. A couple of times Shannon had caught Sayid glancing towards her from across the beach, while others he had caught her doing the same.

Her falling out with Sayid meant spending more time with Boone, something he didn't seem to mind. The other castaways had begun to notice this and whispers followed the two wherever they went, but no matter what the rumors said, nothing had happened since the kiss by the hatch. Locke kept his promise(Boone had told her what had happened afterward) and the survivors were left to come up with their own stories.

Truth was Shannon wasn't sure if she even wanted something to happen between her and Boone. Part of her knew how wrong it was, but then the other part kept reminding herself that they had only been family for a few years.

Hey, Shannon, said a voice from behind her.

Turning around Shannon noticed Charlie standing behind her. The only reason she knew her name was from the kidnappings of him and Claire.

she said, a little uncertainly.

Can I talk to you for a moment? Charlie asked.

Though his tone was sweet, there was a little hint of desperation with it, and Shannon couldn't help but to smile.

  
**  
At the Beach**

Disappearing was one thing Alex had already been good at, or so she would like to think. The night after all the kidnapping and the confrontation with David, Alex had stormed off into the jungle after yelling at Jack, only to backtrack to a private part of the beach she had discovered during her short period of running. She had stayed there through the night ignoring her rumbling stomach that was beginning for food, and now sat on the sandy white shores, staring into the bright blue horizon. Suddenly she turned without even being aware of doing so and noticed Walt approaching her from the jungle. She eyed him curiously but didn't say anything, letting him sit down beside her.

Walt began but Alex quickly cut him off, sparing him from having to inform her of the news.

I know, Alex replied, her voice hoarse from not having spoken in a while, how'd you find me?You know when you told us that you were psychic? Alex nodded. Walt trailed off before finally finishing, I think I am too.

**Author's Note:** Okay, kind of a cheesy place to end, but oh well. Do you guys like how I've been setting the locations, or is it annoying? Thanks so much to the three of you who reviewed! You guys rock!

**Chris1317: **welcome back! Oh, and you can call me October or Oct.  
**  
Coming up next, on As You Like It:  
**  
Shannon considers a request from Charlie, and well..truthfully I'm not sure. This fic's still in planning even as I write it.

Thanks again!

Until next time..

+ October Sky


	3. A Long Line of Shepards

As You Like It  
Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: **A Long Line of Shepards

The day grew longer and the sun grew brighter as Shannon lay on the beach, contemplating Charlie's proposal. Only Shannon knew that Charlie's theories were only too true. Though she didn't know exactly what was in the hatch, she knew Boone and Locke knew, and whatever was down there must've been pretty important because there was no doubt that's where the two go everyday.

Called a voice behind her.

Shannon groaned. She was smart enough to know that sooner or later Sayid was bound to say something, but she had just wished it wouldn't be so soon. Instead of answering, Shannon let Sayid keep calling her name until he was forced to come kneel beside her to get her attention.

I've been calling you, Sayid said to her as if wondering if she had gone deaf.

I know. Shannon replied coldly.

Seeing that Shannon wasn't going to offer to take her part in the conversation any farther, Sayid lowered himself into a more comfortable sitting position in the sand.

I saw you talking to Charlie earlier, Sayid began, it looked pretty serious.

When had Sayid entered the caves?

So what if it was?

Sayid had the gall, giving her the silent treatment for weeks and then coming to talk to her. _He probably just wants information about the hatch,_ Shannon added to herself.

You don't have to talk to Charlie-

Shannon cut him off before allowing Sayid to finish. Her head whipped around towards him quick as lightening.

What's wrong with talking to Charlie? She demanded.

Sayid looked taken aback.

I was going to add, Sayid said slowly, trying to hide his impatience, you could always come to me.

Shannon rolled her eyes.

She said. When you were out wherever the hell it is with whoever the hell your with now?

Silence followed the outburst, until Sayid spoke up again a few moments later.

I know what's in the hatch, Sayid confessed out of nowhere.

And what, it needs three people's attention at the same time? Shannon's eyes narrowed. All day long?Not exactly.

Another moment of silence followed. Shannon began to grow impatient waiting for Sayid to say more.

So what, Shannon shook her head, are you wanting to make up or something?

For a moment Sayid looked as if though he were wanting to jump in and say  
yes' and for that, Shannon almost felt bad for him. She liked him, didn't she? Love him, she was unsure of at the moment, but was definitely considering a possibility for the future. So why play hard to get? She'd certainly gain nothing from it. Just when Shannon was sure that Sayid was somehow going to defend himself, all he did was stand up, and leave.

**At the Beach**

Though she was currently living at the caves, going to the beach was still a necessity for Kate. She enjoyed knowing that while winter came with cool yet pleasant nights, those on the mainland(some places on the mainland) were experiencing frost and unbearable temperatures. It was a little selfish, yes, but still..

Came down for old times' sake, huh? Jack asked from behind her.

Kate jumped slightly, but recovered with a smile.

Interrupting what I'm doing for old times' sake, huh? She retorted.

Even if she couldn't see him, Kate knew that Jack was smiling as well.

Whatever you're doing, Jack commented.

Letting her heal tap up and down against the sand, Kate waited patiently for whatever it was Jack was going to say. Whatever it was, it had clearly gone over Jack's head as soon as he made the decision to replay that little memory.

You need something? She asked finally.

When she turned to Jack, Kate saw the possibility of maybe the memory not being in Jack's way, but nerves or guilt out of what he was about to say.

he said quickly after realizing the silence was making its way into the conversation. Just..wanted to see what was going on.

Kate rolled her eyes because she knew Jack had originally meant to say one of that. She wouldn't put it passed him to be one of those guys who recited what they were planning to say to their girl and then most likely freeze up when that time came.

You sure there's.. Jack hesitated before going on, nothing going on. Kate replied lightly and Jack's eyes narrowed, I mean, there's nothing going on. I'm sure of it.If you're so sure then..

It wasn't obvious that Jack wasn't keen to letting the interrogation go.

There's not, she assured him, and if there was, I'd tell you.

Jack looked doubtful.

I swear.

Jack shrugged. He must've felt like he should add something, because out of nowhere he spoke up:

Same goes for me.

With another shrug and smile, he walked off. Kate shook her head and laughed, wondering what that was all about.

**Another Beach, somewhere else on the island**

I never really realized I was seeing people others weren't, Alex was saying.

She beat a stick against the sand. The sun was hot, Alex was thirsty, but some unknown force was continuing her story for her.

And then I'd start mentioning things to people, Alex continued, some ladies hat or, hey, that couple looks nice', and they'd look at me like I just grew three heads or something.

Walt shook his head, confused.

How do you become psychic? He wanted to know. Medium..whatever it is.Once I found out what I was, I did research on it, Alex explained, nothing really helped, but apparently, somethings are inherited genetically, but others can be developed. It was about all this science stuff with the brain- she knew Walt wouldn't understand the scientific of it, so she decided to skip it all together, but I was different.Because I was born on the island, Alex sighed, I don't know..enviromental stuff I think it was. Anyway..here I am now.But you said you weren't always psychic, Walt pointed out, how come you just now are?

Alex shrugged. She had asked herself that same question a million times.

Maybe I missed something.

Sighing heavily, Alex just wished that someone would give her some answers. She knew that if she had asked David, he would've just gave her some slow development explanation that would've probably only ended up half true.

Well with me, Walt began, I think I was born with it.

Alex looked at him. Walt still hadn't explained what he had meant by saying he thought he was psychic. Instead, he had asked what it was like to be one, and her powers.

Born with what? Alex asked curiously.

Being able to make things happen.

**At the Caves**

_The caves were unusually quiet for an afternoon. Jack assumed this was do the perfect weather outside, which he figured he should be enjoying, but decided to enjoy the peace and quiet._

Jack struggled to fit the key into the lock a few times before finally managing to open the door. He and Sarah had purchased(well, begun the early payments) for a house just thirty minutes away from the hospital in a nice, quite neighborhood. Or so they thought. Jack wasn't even going to get started on the people next door, or the dog that barked across the street at three AM- if he was lucky to get home that early. But tonight was one of those lucky night. It was only seven and Jack was planning on changing and meeting Sarah at a restaurant across town, which was why he was surprised to see her sitting at the kitchen table on a laptop.

Glad you're home, Sarah greeted, standing up, I've got something for you. Jack said curiously, throwing his coat across this top of the couch.

Sarah grabbed a sheet of paper out of the printer just as the ink finished brushing across the page. Jack sat down on a couch that had been purchased by one of Sarah's mother as a wedding gift, and Sarah joined him, handing him the printout. On the sheet of paper was a list of names, and all the last names had one thing in common: they all ended in Shepard.

This would be all your family on your dad's side, Sarah explained when Jack shot her a confused look, and this- she reached over to the coffee table where Jack hadn't noticed a similar sheet lay, would be your mother's side.

She handed him the sheet, carefully studying his reaction as Jack read the list of names. Most ended with the name Segan' as a surname. Jack shook his head, still confused.

So which one's-

Sarah pointed at the second to last name on the list: Jessica Segan. Jack sat in silence for a moment, taking the information in. He had never really been sure if he ever wanted to find his mother. Of course, he had always known of her existence: that she was there. Surely his father would've said something if something had happened to her. But Jack never really considered the fact that finding her was a possibility. And now he knew. She was alive, she had a name, and she only lived four hours away. At last Jack was able to say something.

She changed her name, he commented.

She's been remarried and divorced twice, Sarah informed him.

Jack muttered.

Hell, she was probably worse than his father at this rate.

And you have a half brother in Illinois, Sarah said.

There was a hint of excitement in Sarah's voice that Jack couldn't match, no matter how much he may have wanted to.

he said simply.

He then smiled sheepishly, seeing the irony of the situation. All his life he wanted to know more about his family history, and now that he knew, it was exactly what he hadn't wanted to hear. Well, not exactly, but he wasn't exactly thrilled either.

Think I have a twin in St. Paul? Jack joked sarcastically.

Sarah seemed to be able to see right through him.

I appreciate your efforts, he assured her, really, I do. But this- he waved a hand towards the paper, I mean, it doesn't even matter, right?They're family, Jack, Sarah reminded him.

Jack shot back. They don't exactly care about me, do they? If they did, surely someone would've said something by now.

Throwing the paper back down on the table amongst old tv guides and bills, Jack stood up, and grabbed his coat. Changing clothes didn't even matter anymore. He wanted to leave as quickly as possible because the sooner he could get away from the conversation, the sooner he could pretend it never happened.

Sarah tried again but failed helplessly.

Come on, Jack said, throwing the door open, I'll be in the car.  
**  
At the Hatch**

Kate was right on time that day as Boone crawled out of the hatch. She couldn't help but to notice that Boone was slightly paler than most of the other survivors, supported fewer bug bites, and had been able to control his weight well, like someone who sat and watched tv all day, yet still kicked in a few hours at the gym.

Something wrong? Boone asked, noticing Kate, though she knew he had probably know she was coming up hours ago.

Kate said, and stopped before continuing, thinking about what she was about to propose, I'm telling Jack.

This got Boone's attention. His head jerked towards he so fast that Kate could've sworn she heard his neck crack.

Tell Jack what? Boone asked as though trying to play out a way around the declaration.

You know what, Kate said impatiently, he needs to know, and I'm not going to start keeping secrets from him.Think about it, Boone said carefully, how many secrets are you actually keeping from Jack?

Kate bit her lower lip. Boone had a point.

That doesn't matter, she lied, shaking her head, those things don't matter. This matters.Believe me, said Boone, if it'd mattered, I'd know.

He said the statement in somewhat of a snooty tone, full of pride, and complete with a smirk.

Shut up and stop thinking about yourself as the king of the jungle', Kate spat in a nastier tone than usual, one she hadn't shown to anyone on the island except maybe Sawyer, if something happens and believe me, it will, who do you think people will turn to? Jack. Will Jack know what's going on? No. Why?They won't understand, Boone cut in somewhat desperately, as if he wanted to go along with Kate, but knew he couldn't, it's..it's too big of a thing.

Kate stood, mouth agape.

You sound brainwashed, she said in disbelief, are you listening to yourself?Are you listening to _yourself_? Boone shot back. Has Jack seen this side of you?Leave my relationship with Jack out of this, Kate warned.

But yet that's what this is about, isn't it? Boone said in a know it all' voice.

Kate stared at him. Something certainly wasn't right. Kate hadn't even heard Boone talk that way to Shannon. Sure he had close to pushing Jack's nerves once or twice, but he hardly ever actually back talked to someone. Kate began to wonder what this new power'(as he was surely calling it) was doing to him and even worse, Locke's influence on the situation.

That's it, Kate announced, I'm talking to Sayid. By tomorrow, this thing's back in the ground.Are you serious? Boone snorted. We bury this and what, we all die?We did fine without it, Kate reminded him.

Right, so what's a few lives? Boone mimicked.

Kate pursed her lips, trying to hold onto her patience.

This thing's changed you, Kate explained, changed Locke- even Sayid's been acting weird. Boone said. Because maybe we know something about this place?

He shook his head.

Forget it, he went on, talk to Locke and Sayid all you want, but they'll never agree with you.Agree about what?

Both Kate and Boone froze as Sayid cut into the scene. After the initial shock of being interrupted, Boone took no time in telling Sayid what was going on.

She wants to tell Jack, Boone informed him.

About that hatch? Sayid's eyes narrowed. Why not? Kate exclaimed. What's one more person?One more person who will learn that in all reality, he really can't do anything about the situation, Sayid said smartly, and you of all people should know that Jack won't cope well with that.You don't know him, Kate was getting angry; both of them were getting closer and closer to attacking Jack personally directly.

And I'm sure you do, Sayid commented, all criminals should get to know their future victims.

Kate's heart stopped. Boone's smirk and Sayid's uncharacteristic grin should have been enough to tell Kate that this was just some insane nightmare, but a soft wind that blew the trees their way woke Kate up and welcomed her to reality.

she couldn't finish the statement, but Sayid got the general idea of what she was asking.

he replied quite happily, like he was trying to set up some personal grudge, and him- he nodded towards Boone, he's probably known for months.

Boone nodded, confirming Sayid's theory.

I'm not planning on..killing him or anything, Kate finally managed to say.

Of course not.

Sayid's malicious grin was beginning to make Kate nervous, and for the first time in her life, Kate felt as if she were on the receiving end of the fight. The losing side. The week side.

You've got to believe me, Kate said desperately, please..don't spread any of that around.

We won't if you don't tell Jack, Sayid told her.

And Kate understood. It was a set up- a set up for her. A perfect one too. Blackmail, and suddenly Kate felt sick.

All right, she agreed quietly a few moments later, you when.

She looked down to the ground, defeated, before walking off. Not once did she look back for a reaction.

**Author's Note:** Wow, that really came out of nowhere. I had Kate saying she wanted to tell Jack about the hatch planned and that was it. The rest just came out of nowhere. Please don't hate any of the characters(or me!) yet..it's all a side effect to the sickness. You'll see. At least, you will when I figure out what's going on. All I have to say is..they're not evil mosquitos. Now I have to go before my dad complains about me going to bed at the same time he gets up. I'm so terribly sorry for the wait! I've had this horrible writers block and could never think of anything for the chapter! But thanks so much to all you guys who reviewed! You guys rock!

**Coming Up Next, on As You Like It:**

Charlie and Shannon set to work and in flashbacks, Jack finds that it's not so easy to give up on the past after all.

Thanks again!

Until next time!

+ October Sky


	4. Frustration and Accusation

As You Like It  
Chapter Four

**Author's Note:** From now on my stories are rated at least PG-13 for some disturbing images. I'll make special notes of these areas, which mostly concern old twenty-year in the jungle.

**Chapter Four: **Frustration and Accusation

Find out anything? Charlie asked Shannon the next day.

Not a word, Shannon admitted.

Charlie sighed.

Look, I'm sorry okay, Shannon crossed her arms and looked at Charlie apologetically, he's been like steel..he's not usually like this.It's okay, Charlie sighed and then shook out of it, I couldn't get anything off of Sayid either. In fact, he was a bit of a jerk about it.

He wasn't sure what it was, but something about the statement made Shannon smile, which in return forced Charlie to crack a grin.

He asked innocently, trying to keep from laughing.

You said Shannon laughed a little, I think I'm being a bad influence on you.Well sorry if we Englishmen aren't good enough for Australia, Charlie teased, not my fault they all decided to book another fight.

Shannon laughed out loud this time, drawing the attention of a few other survivors, including Claire who looked a little, well jealous. Charlie decided to go back to their original topics.

Keep working on it, he told her, I mean, if there's something going out, between the two of us, we're bound to find out, right?

It was Shannon's turn to sigh.

Glancing over again, Charlie notice Claire, now sitting beside herself, looking bored and alone.

I've gotta- he nodded towards Claire.

Shannon muttered and sighed as Charlie walked away.

**On A Beach On the Other Side of the Island**

This is stupid, Walt sighed.

No it's not! Alex argued, excited. Just concentrate on the rock.

Walt sighed again and looked back down at the ground, head rested in his hands. After confessing his possible psychic abilities, Alex insisted on running some test, claiming she had done similar experiments while discovering her own powers. With all his might, Walt stared at the rock, trying to get it to move, float, or at least do _something_ besides just sit there. Once again, he sighed.

It's pointless, he muttered.

Picking up the rock, Walt pulled his arm back, and slung it into the ocean. Alex raised an eyebrow at his frustration.

It doesn't work like that, he explained, it just..happens.I know, Alex said sincerely.

After confining her abilities with Adam, similar complications had happened with her. Suddenly she stopped.

Walt asked curiously after a paused.

Alex looked as though she were trying to decide something.

We have to go, she said flatly, standing up.

Walt said, scampering to follow her. Come on, Alex began running towards the jungle.

Walt called after her, desperately.

Alex turned around and crossed her arms, waiting for Walt to catch up with her.

You can't tell anyone, he said quickly and rather softly, 

As soon as he asked Alex knew that she would pay for keeping secrets about Walt from Michael. Nevertheless, she agreed.

All right, she turned back towards the jungle and her voice grew slightly darker, but we have to go.

Once again she started for the jungle, Walt at her heals as they entered.

To where? Walt wanted to know.

Alex gave no answer.

**At the Caves  
**  
All day Jack had been wondering about any secrets Kate could be keeping, and questioning dishonesty between both Kate and himself and himself and Kate. Among this he had noticed odd behavior occurring throughout the castaways: they were starting to divide up. Without much effort, little groups had formed, and it seemed like they were based on what they had been through. For example, he had spotted Michael and Sawyer working together on something at the beach, but rather it was plans for a new raft or plans to avenge Jin's death, he couldn't tell. Locke and Boone continued to team up, but Boone had also been spotted talking with Sayid on more than a couple of occasions, which was odd considering their past rivalries. He supposed the same could be said about him and Sawyer.

Mostly all this left Jack with Kate, though tonically he couldn't be sure if he was truly with Kate, and the guilt sank in at just the thought of his doubts. Kate herself had her disappearances during the day, leaving the two to talk mostly at night, which was why Jack was surprised when Kate came running into their cave, red swollen red from crying and tears dried on her cheeks.

What's wrong? He asked immediately, standing up from where he had been sitting.

He knows, Kate said, shaking.

She looked into Jack's eyes, as if hoping he would understand by the look, other than her having to explain. Jack shook his head, though he felt bad about having to ask.

Kate dragged the name out with both impatience and hatred.

Jack shook his head again.

Jack began, that's impossible. How-Boone too, Kate cut in.

She took a deep breath before continuing, and Jack later would realize that this was because she must've know how he would react.

I think Sawyer told them, she finished softly.

Jack's face grew red in anger, and without hesitance, he stormed out of the caves, ignoring the looks on other's faces as he past by them on the way to the beach. Kate called his name over and over again be he refused to turn around and allow her to talk him out of it. Four months Jack had kept her secret, and gladly too, never saying a word. Somehow Sawyer had found out, which contributed to his anger, and blabbed. Of course, deep down he knew there was more to the story, but all the anger and confusion he had been experiencing over the past few days seemed to weigh down on this one moment of revenge.

Kate tried desperately one last time.

Sawyer and Michael were just about to depart when Jack marched up to them and grabbed Sawyer, shoving him back to get his attention.

What the hell? Sawyer spat out and Michael gave a similar outburst.

What did you do? Jack demanded, catching the attention of more castaways, some of which he noticed had followed them to the beach.

What's going on? Michael said, attempting to step between Jack and Sawyer.

Jack pushed him away.

What do you think gives you the right-Man, what do you think gives you the right? Michael pointed out.

Someone sticking up for Sawyer like this stirred up the crowd watching, and even Kate raised an eyebrow.

Stay out of this, Jack said to Michael.

I don't even know what you're talking about! Michael cried.

_I_ don't even know what he's talking about! Sawyer added, pushing Michael out of the way as well.

Like hell! Kate said, glancing around nervously, grabbing onto his arm to keep him from moving forward again, fearing what would probably become a fight between the two.

At this point, she was afraid to know who'd be on the losing side.

Get off me, Jack muttered through gritted teeth, shoving Kate back.

Kate stumbled in surprise, though catching her balance before falling.

Hey, can we tried to keep civilized here? Michael said, glancing around as well.

Some seemed actually concerned, others seemed just as entertained as they would be during an action movie.

Doesn't look like it, Jack replied, glaring at Sawyer.

Jack, forget about it, Kate was pleading throughout this from behind him.

Jack ignored her. Part of him wanted to listen, but part felt as though it were being controlled by some other force that couldn't be fought. Then, as quick as the feeling came, it left. Jack blinked, as if he had lost himself for a moment, and didn't know where he was.

he gave in, and then jabbed an accusing finger towards Sawyer, you're not worth it.

Sawyer glared as well as Michael as Jack turned back towards the jungle. Behind him, Kate threw a sympathetic glance back towards the two, though locking eyes with Sawyer for a moment longer. When she looked back up, she saw that Jack was watching, waiting for her.

**2001**

_Jack had been waiting in his father's office for an half an hour before his father arrived. It was six in the morning and the sun's early rays were peeking through the window._

This is a surprise, Christian greeted, stepping into his office, how'd you get in?A nurse let me in, Jack replied simply.

Crossing the room, Christian took off his jacket and placed it on the chair behind the desk.

You're aware how many rules that's breaking then? Christian asked lightly, knowing that Jack didn't really care.

He glanced outside.

You're not due in for another hour, Christian began, why didn't you just call?I wanted to talk to you, Jack explained.

Christian raised an eyebrow. Jack had to admit that this was an unusual type of confrontation between them. Since Jack had gotten married, the strain on their relationship had decreased, but it didn't take a shrink to tell Jack that the tension would always be there.

About mom, Jack finished quietly.

Exhaling deeply, Christian folded his hands on the table, as if about to make a business proposition, and then sighed, letting the breath out.

Well we both knew this day would come, Jack, Christian said, the truth is-Don't talk to me about the truth, Jack interrupted, tone suddenly cold and harsh, because I already know that you've been feeding me lies since I was a kid.

Christian shot a glance towards the door like he was afraid someone was listening in, and then looked back at Jack.

Then I guess you already know enough, he said, I'm not going to waste a conversation.

Jack wasn't willing to let his father off the hook that easily, but didn't say a word as Christian stood up, not until he was just about to turn the knob.

Jack said, catching his father's attention.

Christian turned towards him, though Jack never saw, for he looked at the ground as he asked his last question.

If I go to see her, Jack began, will I regret it?

Silence followed the question as Christian contemplated his answer, until..

Why don't you decide that on your own.

The door closed behind Jack and as soon as he looked up after his father's departure, Jack regretted letting the conversation go so soon.

**In the Jungle, 2004**

Alex breathed heavily as she leapt over a fallen tree, and Walt followed close by. Once she had started off running, Alex was afraid that Walt wouldn't be able to keep up, but she soon found out that age didn't mean a thing, and of anything, Alex was the one in risk of falling behind.

Where..are we.. going? Walt panted from behind.

You'll see! Alex called back.

They jumped a few more fallen trees, a few logs, and turned a few paths before the ear piercing scream became clearly audible. Alex ran faster and faster, until finally ending up a stream. It took her a moment to realize what was going on, but the horrific sensation that followed made Alex once again regret never being wrong.

Come on! Walt was shouting behind her. We've got to help her!

A woman's screams brought Alex back to reality. She ran forward towards the screams, and grabbed onto a hand that was struggling to grab onto the muddy green above the water. She pulled up hard as she could, but it didn't seem to make a difference. Alex tried to look to see what was pulling the woman down, but the waters below were just as muggy as the ground above.

Move over! Said a male voice behind her that was obviously much older than Walt.

Alex glanced over to see who was trying to help her. The man was at least forty and looked as though normally he wasn't the most fit of men, but island life had readjusted him well. That's when Alex realized that she had never seen this man before, neither at the beach nor caves, and she knew he wasn't dead, because Walt was trying to tell him something, maybe asking the questions Alex knew she should've been asking.

Who are you? She asked, planting her feet into the ground as she pulled harder.

I'm a survivor of flight 815, the man explained.

Where had she heard that number before?

Our plane crashed, a few months ago, the main gripped the woman's arm so hard, Alex was sure if the woman survive, she'd had bruises for weeks, Ana here said she was just going for a walk..guess she was lying.

Alex shook her head.

I don't think so.

The man glanced her way, and why wouldn't he? But he ignored the comment, concentrating on saving the woman- Ana-'s life.

Okay, one three, we pull her up, the survivor said, one- two- Alex glanced towards him one last time, 

With all her might Alex pulled, but their efforts proved useless. Both Alex and the man were thrown back as a howl echoed through the jungle. She must've flown into Walt, for she heard him let out a yelp before she landed hard on the ground. The other survivor landed a few feet from her. Letting out a slow breath, Alex pulled a piece of wet hair that was stuck to her face, and was horrified when her finger came back coated with blood. The three set in dead silence for a few moments, until the man stood up and slowly walked to the edge of the stream, which was now a deep color of crimson. Crouching down next to it, the man stared down into the pool of blood, and Alex could've sworn she heard him sob at least once before the ground broke beneath him, and with a large howl, he was taken as well.  
**  
Author's Note:** Originally I was going to leave that off in a cliffhanger with Alex hearing the scream, but I decided yall deserved a full scene because of the wait, which I'm deeply sorry about. Dance has started back, so I'm getting used to old routines again. Most likely I'll update on weekends and a few times during the week. When I update during the week, the chapters will probably be shorter than they are on weekends, which I aren't long enough. Thanks for all the reviews! You guys have no idea how much they mean to me! I love them! They're so fun to read, especially those of you who like to guess what's coming up next. You guys rock!  
**  
Coming up next, on As You Like It:**

A very surprising romance blossoms between two castaways, but whether or not it will go anywhere will be determined by a third party, who makes a long-awaited confession. Also, Michael's not very happy when Alex and Walt return as Jack's flashbacks begin to sum themselves up, and Sawyer gives Jack a reason to start a fight..or continue one. I'm thinking this'll be a shorter story than what I had planned, but who knows, next chapter could be the last, but I doubt it.

Thanks again!

Until next time..

+ October Sky


	5. No Child Of Mine

As You Like It  
Chapter Five

_I have no time for hate or love  
Hey child, you're so full of woe  
I have no time for hate or lying  
Hey child, you're no child of mine_  
- No Child Of Mine PJ Harvey

**Chapter Five:** No Child Of Mine

The ocean waves crashed in front of Jack in a steady rhythm that could drive one crazy, yet at the same time kept everyone sane. He had been fearing that winter would bring in a cold wave, but the ending of December only brought cool breezes and comfortable nights, which was a nice change from the humid nights and daze of the summer.

Mind if I sit down? Locke asked from behind him.

Go ahead, Jack shrugged.

I heard you made a scene at the beach, Locke commented after being silent for a moment.

Where'd you hear that? Jack responded sharply. Haven't heard from you in days.I get around.

Jack let out a snort because he knew even if Locke did get around', he'd be lucky to get anyone to tell him anything. It seemed that those who did know Locke were afraid of him, and those who did know him didn't trust him. Jack himself still wasn't sure what to think or belief.

Something on your mind? Locke asked, catching Jack off guard.

What makes you think that? Jack replied lightly, trying to shift the conversation off topic to avoid a complete response.

You attacked someone for no reason for one, Locke pointed out.

I didn't attack him, Jack said and added under his breath, and I had a reason. Locke acknowledged.

Jack turned towards him.

How'd you know?

He didn't even bother trying to lie. Locke could obviously read right through anything Jack said- just like Kate could.

You two have been close lately, Locke said, I may not be around to see it but I still hear the gossip.I'm glad they're enthused, said Jack.

But Sawyer's not, Locke said.

Well Sawyer's..Sawyer, Jack said, he wouldn't be happy if I paid for an all out wedding for him and Kate in Hawaii.

Locke laughed at the joke.

So how do you feel about that? Locke asked in a tone of a psychologists.

How am I supposed to feel about that? Jack inquired.

Afraid for one thing, Locke began, of commitment, maybe?

Jack shook his head.

he said quickly, even my dad used to joke about me being Mr. Commitment'.Then of a relationship? Locke guessed next.

A little late for that, isn't it? Jack said.

Not necessarily, Locke explained, it could mean a deeper relationship or say- more permanite one.

Jack shook his head, letting out an ironic laughed.

Locke asked curiously.

It's just..you're not the relationship guy, Jack said, you're the hunter..fighter, and whatever else people are calling you these days. Locke mused.

That too, Jack nodded with another laugh.

So who is the relationship' guy? Locke wanted to know.

Thinking about it, Jack released the only one of them who had ever came close to having an intimate relationship was probably..Alex. As crazy as it was, it was true.

And I was young once, Locke continued.

Well I wouldn't exactly call myself young, Jack chuckled.

Locke laughed as well and then stopped abruptly, causing Jack to do the same, and stood up.

There's somewhere I have to be, he said, and without giving any further reasoning, left, leaving Jack to contemplate on what all had just been said.

**2001**

_And that concludes our thesis on the scientific revolution, the professor was saying through the door._

Grumbling was heard as the students stood up, gathered their things, and excited the classroom. Jack stepped out of the way as the students left, and waited until the very last pupil was gone before entering the classroom himself. A wave of nerves rushed through Jack once he stepped into the room, and he had to force himself to look up once the door closed behind him.

I'm sorry but I can't offer any further help until this afternoon, the professor said, gathering up numerous textbooks from her desk and began stuffing papers into her briefcase.

I'm uh- Jack cleared his throat, not in the class.Then why are you here? The teacher asked impatiently.

Long brown hair hung to the floor as she bent over to pick up what looked like test that she had just dropped. The woman was average height and though she clearly wasn't focused on looks, it was obvious that work played a big part in her looks. She looked like the type to be a dedicated teacher, yet at the same time constantly worried about pay and failing students. Jack assumed she taught mostly freshman, judging by the little bit of behavior he saw from her first class.

Because I'm your son, Jack stated carefully.

The professor looked up, so shocked she dropped a pack of ink pens she had been holding.

There must be some mistake, she said, shaking her head as she bent down to pick up the pack, I don't have a son.

A sick feeling settled in Jack's stomach and he swallowed, trying to remain cool and calm.

Except you do, Jack finally said.

Jack crossed over the room and sat down at one of the desk, and looked up at the professor, waiting for her to respond. Finally the woman took her eyes off Jack and sat the book she had been holding down, inching her hand towards the phone.

she said, sighing, I don't know who you are or what you want from me, but if you don't leave this room in thirty seconds, I'm calling the cops.

Shrugging, Jack just slumped back in the seat a little. Seeing his rebellion, the teacher reached for the phone.

Christian Shepherd, Jack muttered to the ground, just before her hand fell on the receiver.

She looked up.

What did you say? She asked quietly.

You went out with him in high school, Jack went on, remembering what all Sarah had found on the internet, it all went fine except for senior year, when the two of you got drunk and he got you pregnant.

The professor stood staring, stunned by this information.

How- how do you know all that?She said slowly.

The internet works wonders, Jack replied, and stood up.

The room went silent as the two stood, caught in an awkward silence. Jack finally decided that he wasn't going to get anywhere with this. He sighed, hating that all of this was nothing. It took a lot for him to come down here, at the very least time off of work, so the turn down didn't suit to well with him. But just as he turned to walk out, the woman spoke up.

I didn't want to take that drink, she began softly, but one thing led to the next, and nine months later I was lying in bed with a crying baby who wouldn't shut up.

She smiled a little at the memory, though Jack didn't see what was so amusing.

For a while everything was perfect, she continued, and I thought we could really pull it off..the parent thing. at this point, she began shaking as she talked, but then..it just got worse.

Concluding that she wasn't going to go any further with the story, Jack cleared his throat, and spoke up.

But..you are my mother?

Though he already knew the answer, Jack was surprised to find that part of himself was hoping that that answer would be negated.

she replied flatly before Jack could finish his thoughts.

Jack nodded. And so here he was, talking to the woman he had always wondered about, though never really considered the idea of her really being there. Jessica Segan. His mother. Suddenly Jack wasn't so sure he could go through with the reunion. Maybe he was afraid of being let down, or hurt, but he didn't really know. He turned and finished his walk to the door, though was stopped once more by his mother.

Your father.. Jessica searched her memory, trying to think of the name, Christian? Are you two close?

Though not sure how true his response was, Jack answered quickly to prevent any other long pauses.

he lied, I work with him, actually. Jessica said simply, and a little sadly, like she was thinking that she was surely being left out of something good, well..take care then.

Jack nodded, not mentioning that that was a phrase he didn't here very much. This bit of information made him wonder if his mother had maybe moved somewhere else before resigning in LA.

And Jack? She asked just as he was turning the doorknob.

Jack stopped. Jessica smiled.

It was nice to meet you.

Jack nodded again and was almost out the door before thinking of something else to ask.

How'd you know my name? He asked curiously.

Jessica pointed.

Your jacket.

Looking down, Jack noticed his id tag was still on his jacket.

he said, chuckling.

And don't forget, Jessica added, I named you.

Why hadn't he thought of that?

It was my brother's name, she explained, he died a few months before you were born.

Jack nodded once again. He didn't really know what to say to that, so instead, he just offered his mother a small smile and threw open the door, leaving.  
**  
At the Beach- 2004**

Hey, have you seen Walt? Michael asked, approaching Sawyer.

replied Sawyer, never taking his eyes off the object he was holding in his hands.

Michael raised an eyebrow when he saw the object Sawyer was holding was a toy airplane.

Isn't that Kate's? Sawyer answered quickly and simply.

The thing you almost killed Jack for? Michael went on.

Sawyer said, the topic not seeming to bother him at all.

Does she know you have it?

Michael nodded and looked around, trying to find a topic to change to. He could never quite figure out Sawyer. The only thing he could know for sure was that Sawyer must've had some passed and whatever happened, it was definitely, or had definitely, effected his future.

Man, you must have the skin of steal, Michael commented.

Sawyer shrugged.

Sawyer fingered the plane, just like Kate would do for hours on out.

Did you want something? Sawyer asked a few moments later, impatiently.

Michael stared at him, incredulous.

You didn't listen to a word Alex was saying on the raft, did you? Michael said.

All that about friendship? Sawyer snorted. I didn't know that you did.

What he really wanted to do was go off on Sawyer all together, yell at him that he wasn't the only one with problems and to just get over it..or something like that, but a bird called overhead, turning Michael's attention to the jungle. There walked out Alex, arms wrapped around her chest, looking down. Walt trailed behind her, but when he noticed his father on the beach, he began running towards him, and to Michael's surprise, threw his arms around him in a hug. Sawyer raised an eyebrow at the abrupt reunion, and Michael was just as confused.

he greeted nonetheless.

When he finally managed to pull away, Michael noticed that Walt wasn't wearing his usual smile, one he had even managed to keep after all the trauma on the raft. Then, surprising Michael once more, Walt stood partially behind him, watching as Alex began to walk forward, almost mechanically.

What's going on? Michael asked as she came closer.

Alex didn't respond nor look up as she continued to walk towards the ocean.

Michael called, grabbing her by the arm before she walked by him, keep going and you'll go straight into the water. What's up?

When Alex looked up, Michael nearly stumbled back in surprise. Her appearance wasn't what he had expected. Alex's face was pale and streaked with tears, and eyes bloodshot as though she had been drinking. She was shaking, and Michael couldn't be sure if she was struggling to talk or just plain using control. A trail of blood completed her new look, leaking from her forehead down past her ear.

he said, sit down.

Alex let him sit her down, and Walt joined them, though reluctant to let go of his father.

**On the Other Side OF the Beach**  
Charlie glanced around nervously from where he stood under the beach. Sayid had built a small shelter some weeks into their island stay, complete with a small infirmary, though most of the medical supplies stayed with Jack in the caves. Taking a deep breath, Charlie stepped into the tarp covered shelter. After nearly a half an hour of arguing, Shannon had finally agreed to let Charlie being the one to do the snooping after Charlie reminded her that she might have better luck talking to Sayid later.

So now there Charlie was, amongst a few suitcases piled on the sand. Putting himself in Sayid's shoes, Charlie carefully pulled out the bottom-most suitcase, figuring if it were him, and he had something to hide, he wouldn't leave it in the open or in one of the first places someone would look. Unlocking the suitcase, Charlie threw the top back, and found some kind of light jacket laying inside. He thought better of it, and took the jacket out. Sure enough, there were a few scattered sheets of paper, along with a burnt envelope with Sayid's name on the back. Looking around once again to make sure no one was nearby, Charlie hurried to open the envelope, only to find inside am equally as burnt photograph of a young girl with some kind of foreign writing on the back. Knowing this would do him no good(most likely this would only help him if he were a detective looking into Sayid's past), Charlie put the photo back in the envelope and lay it inside, and dug deeper into the suitcase.

Next Charlie took out a sheet of paper, wrinkled from being erased multiple times. Flipping it over Charlie found some kind of layout. His eyes narrowed as he read the labels of what looked like mountains and boxes: beach, caves, jungle It was a map of the island. But that wasn't all the map contained. Also labeled somewhere on the far side of the page was one word: hatch.

What are you doing?

Charlie shivered when he heard Sayid's voice. It was icy and slick, and Charlie felt that part of the punch was coming even before Sayid threw it. As Charlie doubled over in pain, Sayid grabbed the map back, shoving it into the suitcase and placed the jacket back on top. He then restacked the suitcases and jerked Charlie back up.

Tell no one, he spat in Charlie's face.

Nodding, Charlie feared another punch, but was thankful when he was only thrown back.

**Author's Note: **In order to prevent making this story shorter than I want it to be, I had to end it there. Kind of a small-mini cliffhanger. I have to warn you, things are a bit rough right now so I might not update for a while..again..sorry about the long wait. I never really had time to write. But thanks two those of you who are still reviewing! You guys rock!

**Coming up next on, As You Like It:**

Now the surprising romance happens, the sickness pieces itself together, and alliances are more important now than ever for certain castaways.

And as for a hint for my big finale ending, aka, my next and last fic of this series? It'll be rated at least T..or the equivalent of R..for scary images, violence, and death. It's not a happy fic..few happy moments at all. I have my main ending planned, and two alternates I may post as well. As for the main ending, as of now, the last word of the series is none'.

Thanks again!

Until next time..

+ October Sky


	6. Live To Tell the Tale

As You Like It  
Chapter Six

**Chapter Six:** Live To Tell the Tale

You sure you don't want to go to Jack about that? Michael asked Alex later on the beach.

Jack wouldn't care, Alex grumbled, it's just a little bit of blood.Yeah, well just a little bit of blood' is Jack's career, Michael pointed out.

Was Jack's career, Sawyer added from beside Michael.

Michael said, come on, I'm taking you to the caves. Walt, go-I'm going with you! Walt announced quickly.

Michael stared at him and Sawyer raised an eyebrow. Alex just looked to the ground. She knew this was all her fault. She shouldn't have dragged Walt out there, or force him into the whole psychic thing. Then again, wasn't it he who went to her?

Above Alex, Michael was contemplating Walt's exclamation, and was glancing to the side, hoping it would give him some kind of answer. It was then he noticed Sun sitting by herself, staring out to sea. Bending down on one knee, Michael took Walt's arms in his hands, as though he were making a proposal.

Why don't you go talk to Sun? Michael suggested.

But I want to stay with you, Walt said quietly.

Look, man, Michael glanced towards Sun again.

Just as he did Sun sighed heavily and looked down at the sand, as if she knew someone was talking about her.

I think she really needs someone to talk to, Michael tried.

I don't want to talk to her! Walt argued, loud enough to attract other castaways. I want to stay with you!

Turning abruptly, Walt fled towards the jungle. Michael sighed and dropped his arms, defeated.

You know, Sawyer spoke up a few moments later, to want to be with you so bad he sure did run away fast.

Sawyer laughed at his own joke, but faded off when no one joined him. Michael shook his head and stood up.

He'll come back, he said, and then turned to Alex, let's go. Alex stated softly, staring at the ground.

Come one, don't make me drag you up there, Michael said impatiently, making Sawyer snort.

I'm not going, Alex said through gritted teeth.

It's not that big of a deal, Michael said and then sighed, you don't even have to tell us what happened.I wasn't planning on it, Alex muttered to herself.

Why don't you just come with me? Michael questioned sternly.

Because you're not my father! Alex shouted to the ground.

Michael stood, taken aback, and then glanced at Sawyer, who shrugged as if saying you got yourself into this'. Sighing again, Michael bent down beside Alex, who looked away, slightly embarrassed at her outburst.

I'm not trying to be your father, Michael said sincerely, only your father can be your father.He could if he wasn't dead, Alex said quietly, not really meaning to say the statement out loud.

I'm sorry, Michael said, I didn't know..It's okay, Alex said, swatting a hand at her eyes to keep a tear from falling.

She wasn't even sure why she was crying. Shouldn't she be able to at least bring up the topic by now?

He deserved it anyway, Alex added, looking up and then away to the side.

Michael let another moment go before bringing the original subject back up.

What's this thing with you not wanting to be around Jack? Michael asked curiously. I thought you two were close.We are, Alex said dully, but I'm fine. I swear..just stop making such a big deal out of it.

She pulled her legs closer to her, wrapping her arms around her knees, and stared out into the ocean, much like Sun was doing a few yards away. The one thing she hated was being babied', and it even seemed to be getting worse now with knowing her mother and all. With her luck, Michael would bring that up next.

At least tell your mom you're back, Michael said.

Yep, there it was, and just for that, Alex didn't respond.

Why is this such a big deal? Michael inquired after the brief pause. Why can't you just tell me what happened?

No response.

Did you dall?

Alex didn't answer.

Get attacked?

Biting her lower lip, tried to control herself from trembling.

Why can't you just tell me what's going on! Michael finally demanded.

It's not my blood, Alex whispered at last.

Michael repeated quietly.

It's not my blood! Alex exclaimed.

Whether he meant to or fell back as a result of the exclamation, or loss of balance, Michael fell backwards into the sand, now sitting instead of kneeling.

What happened? He asked, breaking the new silence.

Alex didn't want to say. She really didn't. She didn't want to be reminded of her rip-off gift, how she couldn't save those people, or how she dragged Walt into the situation. She didn't want to have to betray Walt's trust and tell Michael what was _really_ going on. Hell, if Walt thought about his ability as much as she did hers, he probably felt just as- or even possibly- more responsible.

We were on the beach, Alex began, picking out her story carefully, we heard something in the jungle..a..a scream.

Alex breathed in deeply before continuing.

So we ran towards it, she went on, and we found this stream..or creek..or pool..whatever it was..and there was this woman.

Sawyer raised an eyebrow, the statement obviously catching his attention.

I thought she was drowning, Alex continued, so I went to help her..but the more I pulled, the more she was sucked down.'Sucked down?' Sawyer repeated.

Alex nodded.

And then this man ran over to help us- me, she quickly corrected, and when we pulled her up..she went down. Michael said.

That..that thing? Alex tried to explain. That thing in the jungle? That's what it was.

Michael and Sawyer exchanged glances as she continued.

And then..just as that guy was trying to recover from it all..it took him too.

The only sound heard was the crashing waves. Alex could've sworn she heard Sun sob ever from their distance apart. Had the monster really been in hiding that long? Of course, what did she know? It was just another one of those things that reminded Alex that she wasn't one of these people. She didn't know the things they did, and in some cases, she knew more than they did. They weren't on the same level. Even though she blended right in with the other castaways, Alex knew where she was wanted and not wanted.

And the blood? Sawyer asked a few moments later.

Michael hit him in the arm and shook his head.

So let me get this straight, he reprised, the monster's back?

Alex nodded stiffly.

And you took my son out there to it? Michael said in disbelief.

Alex looked at him, incredulous.

I didn't take him out there to it'! Alex argued.

That's what you just told me!But that's not how it happened!

Michael muttered something under his breath, stood up, and stalked off towards where Walt had run off to.

Alex called after him.

Jumping up, she ran to follow him.

she said, grabbing his arm, though Michael didn't stopped walking, I know you don't believe me but you have to at least trust me.Ain't that the same thing? Sawyer called from the ground.

Michael stopped and both he and Alex glared.

Just forget about whatever you think happened and just know that..Walt needs you right now.

Inhaling deeply, Alex stopped and then let the breath out, looking towards the ground. Michael glanced towards the jungle and sighed.

All right, he finally agreed, but if something like this happens again-You know, Alex teased, I think the parenting thing is finally growing on to you.Well it's about time, Michael chuckled. Just..at least get that blood cleaned up. That's disgusting.

It was then he noticed Alex looking passed him.

She nodded towards where she was staring, and Michael turned around to see Walt carefully approach Sun from behind. The boy said something to her, and Sun nodded, inviting him to sit down. Alex looked back up at Michael and smirked as if saying I told you so'.

**A few yards down**

Sun watched the tide roll in below her, mix in with the sand, and then watched as the two chased each other back out into the sea. She had always loved the sound waves something, she reminded herself, that she never got to tell Jin.

The death had come so abruptly, Sun barely had time to process what she was told before the burial, which came in slow stages. Sawyer and Michael buried the body, gave their best wishes to her, and she hadn't talked to either since. Part of her had secretly hoped that Michael would be the one to offer help to her, for she had felt a sort of special connection with him, since he was really the first person she had talked to on the island, but instead she got his son, which she supposed wasn't so bad. Walt was good enough company, though Sun could sense that Walt came out of guilt and sympathy, two things she didn't want out of others. Of anything, she was the guilty one, or at least she thought. Why hadn't she sensed something was wrong? Weren't wives supposed to be able to feel those impulses?

Sorry about your husband, Walt finally said.

Sun gave Walt a small smile for his efforts and nodded. Not really feeling like talking at the moment, Sun remained quiet, half wishing Walt would get bored and leave.

We tried to save him, Walt blurted out.

Sun turned to look at him. She just then realized that she had yet to heard the story of how her husband died.

The raft was attacked, Walt continued, Alex was kidnapped..the raft was blown up..and we were stuck out there. I started drowning and then Alex just kind of came out of no where and pulled me up..but I don't remember what happened after that.

Walt looked up at Sun and added, I'm sorry.

Guilt immediately swept over Sun for having such a negative attitude towards Walt. Here she was not wanting to be around him while he was caring his own baggage of guilt.

It's okay, she responded quietly, tears shining in her eyes as she tried to smile.

**At the caves  
**  
You're doing it all wrong! Shannon argued, grabbing the cloth out of Charlie's hand. 

She dabbed the cloth gently onto Charlie's bloody head, where he had made a sloppy mess of trying to clean the wound with peroxide by pouring it all over himself(something they both swore to never tell Jack). It was so hilarious, Shannon could've sworn Charlie did it on purpose, just to make her laugh. He was good at that.

Are you hiding some secret life as a med student? Charlie asked, grinning. Is Jack going to have competition? Shannon said, closing the bottle of peroxide, Boone was a lifeguard. I had to sit through all of his practice demonstrations. At one point he wanted me to throw myself down a flight of stairs so he could heal a broken ankle.

Charlie chuckled.

That doesn't seem like him.Yeah, he used to have a sense of humor, Shannon admitted, if you could call pushing your sister down a flight of stairs comical.

Charlie raised an eyebrow.

Shannon inquired.

Charlie said, quite a big word for you, isn't it?

Shannon smiled.

Maybe me being around you is having an influence on me, she said, remember a similar conversation they had earlier that day.

There light laughter drowned out the moment, until Charlie brought up a topic Shannon hadn't been expecting.

Why do you do this to yourself? Charlie asked. Chase after all the wrong guys? Date your brother?We're a dysfunctional family, Shannon laughed, and do you really think Sayid's all that bad?No family's _that _dysfunctional, Charlie commented, and who's the one sitting with a bruised head?

Shannon paused before coming up with her story.

You know, she said, I did meet this one great guy- she smiled at the memory, he lived in Europe. I was over there for a few months and-Turns out he had a kid who hated you and it didn't work out? Charlie interrupted with a grin.

Shannon looked at him.

How'd you know?Wild guess, Charlie smiled.

That smile of his. Shannon loved it. And then..just out of nowhere..she found herself leaning forward, and soon her lips were brushing against his, and found herself embracing yet a third island romance, right before her eyes..or rather, behind closed eyes. And just as it began it was over. The two broke apart slowly and for a moment just stared at each other.

Charlie finally said, you're good- he smiled, I can see why Boone's so desprate.Has anyone seen Charlie?

Claire's voice caught Charlie's attention and he blushed. Shannon looked down, embarrased as well.

Excuse me, Charlie said, standing up.

Charlie greeted Claire a few feet away from where Shannon was sitting, watching them.

He said casually, as he usually did. To what do I owe this pleasure?

Claire rolled her eyes.

Since when is it a pleasure to be with me? She asked sadly.

Charlie offered her a smile.

Want to go to the beach? He said.

I just came from the beach, Claire reminded him.

But you didn't go with me, Charlie said playfully.

Though he was telling himself that this was right, he kept reminding himself that technically he wasn't in a relationship with Claire, and that besides, who was really in a relationship with Shannon anyway? Of course, he had no doubt in his mind that if either Sayid or Boone found out about that kiss, he'd have a second black eye in a moment.

**Back at the beach**

The group was deadly silent as they listened to Alex tell the story. Actually, the group was only her, Sawyer, and Michael, but she seemed to both be able to catch their attention effortlessly.

But when the ship came back, she was saying, the men weren't the same. Some were on fire. Some were stuck- inside the ship's parts. And some- she shifted her eyes mysteriously from left to right, didn't return all together. And in the end, all of the men died. No one on that team was ever the same again.

Another silence foolowed before Sawyer broke it.

That's not true! He exclaimed wildly and turned to Michael, come on, you don't actually believe that do you?I don't know, Michael admited, sounds pretty convincing. Sawyer snorted. Men stuck in rails? Right, what's next? Birds stuck in trees?

Alex gave in to the laughter, realizing how crazy the story was even it was supposivly true.

What's so funny? Asked Kate's voice from behind them.

The laughter stopped immediatly and the three looked down innocently, as if ashamed to be having fun. Above them, Kate crossed her arms, hurt.

she said, brushing some a strand of hair out of her eyes, just wanted to see what was going on. Sawyer said sarcastically. Jack getting boring?

Kate glared.

You know what? Kate huffed. Fine, whatever. Forget I was here.

Kate marched off elsewhere.

You shouldn't have said that, Alex said quietly a few moments later.

Sawyer said bitterly. Well, it came out wrong.

After that the three remained quiet, sitting in the same place they had been sitting in all afternoon. Alex had never really thought that she would depend on either of the two men for company- especially Sawyer. She admitted that Sawyer was right, lately Jack seemed to be having his own thing with Kate, whereas others seemed to be seperating themselves equally as well.

You know, Sawyer said, lifting his head, if there were no surivors, who lived to tell the tale?

The three glanced around at each other as if withholding some dark secret before bursting out laughing.

You watch too many movied, Michael said.

Alex nodded in agreement, and was about to comment when-

_Alone._

Alex's head jerked up.

_We were alone._

Looking around, Alex noticed that neither Sawyer nor Michael noticed the voice that she was hearing: the whisper.

_Alone._

There it was again.

_I'm alone._

Curious, Alex glanced towards the jungle where, sure enough, a white figure was peaking out of the trees nearby.

**Author's Note: **I hated that chapter. Really. I didn't really know what to do with it.. I wanted to get something up a decent length before the premire(which, unfortuently, I've heard all about). And I have to say congrats on the six grammy wins including best drama series to the cast and crew! Totally deserved! And they deserve even more! Thanks to my reviewers who are coming back! You guys rock!

**Next time on, As You Like It:  
**  
Jealousy, hurt, betrayel, and the first of many, many new characters. A hint to this new character? Okay, or rather, a hint to a future cliffhanger/twist? Here's half of the line: When are we going to tell them about what really happened after fill in the blank. Yes, I know, I'm evil. Muhaha.

Thanks again!

Until next time..

October Sky


	7. In the Dead Of Night

As You Like It  
Chapter Seven  
**  
Author's Note: **Thank you to my reviewers who have been..well..reviewing! I love knowing if people like my story or not, and most specifically what they like about it. It really helps me write.  
**  
Chapter Seven: **In the Dead Of the Night

Night had dawned on the castaways, shadowing the ocean and beach where few survivors still remained. Though Shannon felt uneasy on the beach at night, what with both Sayid and Boone there, she had waited to late to make the walk to the caves, and didn't like the idea of being in the jungle at night. She was surprised that night when Charlie too had decided to stay at the beach. Shannon was struggling to start a fire when Charlie came up to help her.

You know, Charlie said playfully, I'm beginning to think you're following me.Me follow you? Shannon snickered. I was here first. Charlie grinned, make excuses. So what brings you here?I live here, Shannon pointed out, smirking, where's Claire?

Through the newly burning fire, Shannon saw that a wave of guilt rushed over Charlie's face at the mention of Claire's name. He quickly hid it, though, oblivious to being caught.

he shrugged simply.

Shannon said happily, forgetting to hide the relief in her voice speaking that she wouldn't have to be alone. Realizing this, she quickly changed the tone of her voice. Do you..want to stay here for a while? With me, I mean.Actually I was planning sitting by myself and staring at absolutely nothing for hours into the night, Charlie said.

If it was supposed to be funny, Shannon didn't get that. Like Shannon, Charlie also quickly changed his tone.

People around here like to do that, he quickly added. Want to sit down?

Shannon narrowed her eyes.

It's my fire.

For a few moments the two just sat in silence before Charlie started laughing.

he said, shaking his head when Shannon glared at him, isn't this exactly what we didn't want to happen?

Shannon giggled and then shivered as a cool breeze made it's way over the sea.

Oh, here, Charlie said, taking off his sweatshirt and throwing it to Shannon, take it.

Raising an eyebrow, Shannon picked the sweatshirt off the sand where it had fallen. She cotton was reeked with sweat and the sleeves around the wrist were torn. She looked back up at Charlie, who seemed proud of his gesture.

You don't like chick flicks, do you? She asked, putting the sweatshirt around her shoulders despite the filthiness of it.

She had to admit, it was kind of cute. With the new conversation going on, Shannon had failed to notice that the two had managed to scoot closer together by the fire, putting them only inches apart. She couldn't be too sure who made the first move, but one minute Shannon was wondering what the weird smell coming from Charlie's jacket was, and the next she was against him(or rather, her lips were), and then the only thing that seemed to matter was the she was kissing him, and he was kissing her back.

**At the beach- night**

Shannon shot straight up from slumber, panting for breath. Wiping a hand across her forehead she brought back traces of sweat. She shivered, and Shannon immediately thought to reach for Charlie's jacket, and that's when she realized it was all dark. There was no fire- not even signs that there had once been a fire. The only footprints around were her own, and the only people around for at least a mile were a few castaways she didn't know. Most importantly amongst these discoveries was that there were no signs of Sayid, Boone, or Charlie for that matter. It had all been a dream.

You look lost, someone commented behind her.

With a gasp Shannon turned around but let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was only Locke.

You also look cold, he added.

Shannon shivered. Now that he mentioned it..

Mind if I start a fire? Locke asked, pointing to the ground.

A little to shy to say anything, Shannon just shrugged. Locke sat down and stared at the sand in front of him, as if he forgot something.

Shannon just had to say. Trying to use magic?

Locke didn't answer, only smiled as if he had foreseen(or whether, forehead) her saying that. He then reached into his backpack he had brought along, pulled out to stones, and began rubbing them together. Shannon couldn't help but to snort.

Come on, she said, that doesn't really work.

Nevertheless, Locke kept rubbing the stones against each other. Shannon just stared.

Does it? She wondered out loud.

A spark answered her question, and that spark soon developed into a full blown fire.

Shannon said, impressed.

Locke smiled again and then welcomed the moment of silence when Shannon egged it on.

I had this dream, she confessed finally.

She was beginning to see why no one liked talking to Locke. He had the patience of a therapist and Shannon found it intemedating.

I was with this.. Shannon stopped, not wanting to embarrass Charlie. Just the dream itself was embarrassing enough. And does this guy have a name? Locke asked, as though he were an officer interrogating a suspect.

Shannon tried to think of a quick lie, I didn't know him. Which was the weird part, right? I mean, if you're going to have a dream about someone you should at least know them, right?One would think that, Locke agreed.

And so I'm sitting with this guy I don't know, Shannon went on, doing what she thought was a pretty good job of hiding the truth of the dream, and we start talking and then..you know.. she quickly decided she didn't want Locke to get the wrong idea. After all, the dream wasn't that bad..was it? We kissed.

Locke nodded, as if he was used to hearing this kind of story. And then the unexpected came.

So does Charlie know what you think of him?

Shannon's breath caught in her throat.

She asked, stuttering.

I'm not blind, Locke said, I can see what's going on around me.

And was less could she expect from Locke? Shannon was so embarrassed. Here she was confiding a dream to a man that was at least twice her age; and not to mention she had only spoken to him once or twice before. Worst of all, in all of this Shannon realized too late that Locke was still in league with Boone. She had fallen into a trap so gracefully that it almost appeared to be set up. Shannon sighed.

This is so screwed up, she muttered, shaking her head, here you are probably worried about some big island mystery and I'm worried about my love life.We all have different priorities, Locke said in a reassuring way, there are people who devote their life to finding the smallest facts of books, movies, tv..Yeah, well those guys are idiots, Shannon snapped.

They probably think the same thing about you, Locke smiled.

Is that supposed to make me feel better? Shannon grumbled.

Not really, Locke admitted, but it was worth a shot.

Locke put on a mysterious smile-smirk as he stood up.

Shannon said quickly, looking above her. Where are you going?This is something you need to figure out on your own, Locke said and begun walking away.

Shannon stared at the ground in front of her for a moment, furious, before calling behind her:

Don't ever go into psychology!

**Further down the beach  
**  
Kate noticed that the longer the night drew on, the rougher the tide got. She thought this was odd since in the morning the waters seemed cool, calm, and welcoming. However, she wasn't a bit surprised to look out into the sea and find Sawyer floating on top of the waves, allowing them to push him towards the shore one wavelength at a time. Kate couldn't help but to smile.

You don't have stage fright, do you? She called out.

Sawyer flipped himself over and Kate could see him showing off his own smile in the moonlight.

Not at three AM, he replied.

What makes you so sure it's three? Kate asked curiously.

I'm psychic, Sawyer said with a mischievous grin, Alex let me borrow her tarot cards. I foresee betrayal and death coming your way.

Kate rolled her eyes.

Alex doesn't have tarot cards, she pointed out.

Sawyer waded a little closer to shore.

And how would you know? He said.

Weren't you the one that helped Sayid go through her stuff?

Sawyer's face fell in defeat, and he let himself sink underwater only to come back up to shore moments later, and shake the water out of his hair like a dog. She could've sworn he did this only to show off.

How about you come join me?

_That didn't take long,_ she thought.

How about I don't and say I did, Kate said, going along with Sawyer's usual playful tone of conversation.

Sawyer teased, looks like you got me.Okay, then how about I'm with some one, Kate said.

Hell I'm not asking you to go to the prom or anything! Sawyer laughed. It's only swimming. Nothing against that in the Bible, is there?

Kate raised an eyebrow.

You read the Bible?If I'm going to hell I should at least know what for, Sawyer shrugged, besides, it ain't like I'm going to tell anyone. Kate said, acting surprised. Not even your new group of friends? Sawyer said sarcastically, jealous of the popular crowd?Not in the slightest, Kate smirked and then noticed something, any reason you have jeans on?

She barely noticed the blue standing out when Sawyer flipped over a second time.

Decided to wash them and couldn't figure out which soap to use, Sawyer smirked, so I decided, what the hell?

Kate smiled and looked to the side. The tide had calmed down in the slightest, almost as if some higher forced had put it that way, making the waters look very tempting. It was only a swim after all. What could it hurt?

Decided to play it safe, Kate floated out into the shallow waters in shorts and a tank top, despite learned lessons from Jack that swimming in clothes wasn't the easiest thing to do.

That's better, Sawyer smiled when after she swam up to him, I was about to lose my voice.I think that's the smoke, Kate said seriously.

She could smell it on his breath. Sawyer must've savored a few packs somehow from his stash.

Any reason you're out walking around at night and not busy with everyone's favorite hero? Sawyer asked.

Jack's asleep, Kate said, rolling her eyes and added, for once.

Sawyer studied her and Kate had the feeling that he'd see right through any lie she told him.

Somethin' on your mind Freckles?

Kate smiled at her own nicknamed, which urged her to confess.

Do you believe in mind control?

The question was obviously the last thing Sawyer expected- his face showed it. Sawyer cleared his throat, recovering from the surprise.

Shouldn't you be asking the psychic about that? He said.

Thought you were the psychic, Kate smirked.

An impatient moment of silence followed.

Kate finally said.

You serious about this? Sawyer shrugged, why not? Government does stuff like that all the time, right?

_Government._ The word sank into Kate's mind. Government..how much was the government involved in this? Were they? And whose to say it was even the United States government? Who exactly were they dealing with here?

Does it scare you? Sawyer asked he, breaking her train of thought.

She looked up at him.

She asked quietly.

The government, Sawyer said in a low, inquisitive tone, the entire world's after you- he looked into his eyes as if trying to get the statement to stick to her mind, does it scare you?

Kate stared directly into his eyes and without hesitance replied:

Nothing scares me.Even Jack? Sawyer went on.

Kate's facial expression distorted in confusion.

Why would Jack scare me? She inquired.

If we ever got off this island, Sawyer said, do you think Jack would turn you in?They'd probably arrest me from the start, Kate said.

But the question made her think. Here on the island with no rule of law, everything seemed easy. The only thing that could control them was a machine, the thought of which disturbed her, but at the same time eased her worries. No one really knew anything about her- only Jack, who had no reason whatsoever to say anything to anyone about it. It wasn't as thought she were threatening their lives, after all. No one was out to get her on this island, and all in all, the people who knew about her past didn't really seemed bothered by it. Of anything, they'd use it to their own advantage, not to directly harm her. And rescue- the raft had failed what two, three times, and they had been on the island for nearly four months. What were the chances that a ship was coming anywhere near this area? Kate hadn't really worried about it, but she had never really considered it either. Even with the raft launchings had seemed two surreal to believe it to be true. She wasn't even sure if Jack had thought of the situation.

I wouldn't, Sawyer said in his same soft, slurred voice.

Kate could only stare at him. She should've figured that Sawyer wouldn't be the one to deal with law enforcement hell, he probably had one or two departments out to get him himself, but would he be doing it for her, or to ease his self-conscious? Sawyer must've took her pause as a cue that she was contemplating something between them and must've thought that he needed to do something to help make her decision, because out of nowhere, he leaned forward and kissed her. Kate, however, broke it apart before even giving herself a chance to kiss him back a chance, she might add, that she didn't want to take. She stared at him, hurt, betrayed. Why couldn't he just accept things were how they were?

The guy who turned me in got twenty-three thousand dollars, she said, trying to throw in variables just to test Sawyer.

What would I want with that kind of money? Sawyer said.

You're a con-man.Doesn't mean anything.

The sea was deathly calm around them and the tension between the two could've been cut with a knife.

Are you going to try and kiss me again? She asked, throwing him off-guard.

Sawyer seemed to be finally taking in what she was trying to tell him.

Only if you want me too, he replied.

And Kate finally knew exactly what she wanted. She had known it all along. The entire conversation had been pointless because no matter what offer Sawyer could make her, Kate knew in her heart what she truly wanted.

I want to be with Jack, she said softly, speaking her thoughts.

It was almost painful to watch Sawyer as he gave a single nod and gazed down into the navy blue waters below. No matter how satisfied with her final answer she was, she knew there would always be that part of Sawyer that only she was able to bring out. Kate looked down as well and then turned and swam back to shore. She had to move swiftly against the tide to make it back before being tossed away. The waters were raging again.

**Author's Note:** Bleh. I hated that chapter! Liked the concept of it..I just think it worked out better in my mind though. Thanks to **Clarkson4** and** Freckles-101** for reviewing! You guys rock!

**Coming up next, on As You Like It:**

The outcome of Sawyer and Kate's conversation will be revealed and a new character with a past connection to one of the castaways joins..but for how long?

Thanks again!

Until next time..

+ October Sky


	8. Admit It

As You Like It  
Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight:** Admit It

Claire sat on the edge of a rock in the caves, her hands dangled to the floor in front of her. Charlie was supposed to meet her what seemed like hours ago and here she was, stood up. What else was new?

You okay? Someone asked from nearby.

Looking up, Claire saw Jack approaching her.

Claire lied, I'm just waiting for Charlie. Jack said and nodded.

Claire was beginning to get the sick feeling that everyone else knew something she didn't, and any moment now someone would walk by her laughing.

Are you sure you're okay? Jack asked, studying her.

She figured with the way she had been sitting it would be obvious to anyone who asked she was lying about being . Claire was never . Even without the baby she was still nicknamed that pregnant girl- she wasn't even a girl! She couldn't of been any older than Shannon, who claimed she was twenty but those who had seen the passenger manifest knew differently. When she finally saw that she could find a friend in Charlie, Claire thought that things were turning around, but now even Charlie seemed distracted by other island activities(or maybe people). Claire sighed.

Have you ever liked someone that didn't like you back? She asked.

Claire felt like a child asking the question. Lord knew Jack had more important problems to deal with.

Actually it was the other way around, Jack admitted

She looked up at him as he sat down beside her, surprised at what he had said.

Sort of, he added quickly.

'Sort of'? Claire repeated.

Jack forced a smile.

Long story, and obviously not wanting to tell it, Jack changed the subject, what's on your mind?

Claire shrugged.

I don't know, she lied, it's just..well, Charlie and I are close, right?I guess so, Jack said, nodding in agreement.

So it wouldn't seem to weird for me to..have feelings for him? Claire cringed as she confessed the last part.

She expected Jack to laugh but he just shook his head. This was going better than she thought it would. Maybe it wasn't so hard to talk to others if only she made more of an effort.

I don't think so, Jack said with a smile.

Claire smiled back at his efforts. She didn't say anymore so she supposed Jack took that as a cue to leave.

You sure you're going to be okay? He asked as he stood up.

Claire nodded.

Oh, and Claire?

Claire looked up at her name.

I wouldn't be so sure yet about the liking you back thing, Jack said with a wink and then smile as he walked away.

**In the Jungle**

Sun shone through the jungle trees as Locke headed to nowhere. The hatch seemed pretty useless to him, as much as he didn't want to admit it, so he took it upon himself to do some exploring. Of course all that were found were a few mountain trails that led to the same clearing.

Out of nowhere Boone stepped out of a path, causing Locke to stop in surprise. Boone was almost unrecognizable: he was deathly pale and sweating, as if he had just run a marathon underground. He had lost a great deal of weight in the past few months and looked..well..sick.

Boone stuttered in a tone that he would never normally use.

Locke said slowly.

He thought it best not to make it obvious that anything was out of the ordinary, just in case Boone decided to lash out and happened to be armed.

I'm just going- Boone waved behind him, over there.

Locke nodded as if he knew exactly what Boone was talking about. As he nodded he reached behind him for a fallen tree branch. Taking it in his hands, Locke swung his arm around with a swift force, causing the stick to collide with the side of Boone's head and knocking him out.

**Back in the caves**

And here I thought you forgot about me, Charlie said with a smile as he approached Claire.

Claire just shrugged. He had finally found her sitting up against a wall sitting near a group of people he didn't know and he was sure Claire didn't as well.

You okay? He asked, sitting down next to her.

He followed Claire's eyes as they led to Jack, who was standing by himself on the other side of the caves.

Hold on, Charlie said to Claire and stood up, giving her a pat on the leg as he did.

Just as he stood up Jack ducked to enter his own cave, and Charlie had to jog to catch him before he disappeared into it.

He called, running up to him.

His attention caught, Jack turned around and waited for Charlie to meet up with him.

What's up? Jack asked in his normal tone- trying not to show his overall worry for the general population of the castaways and failing miserably.

Did you say something to Claire? Charlie inquired accusingly.

Jack said, shaking his head.

Charlie studied him, looking for symptoms of lying. He sighed when he found none. If Jack was lying, he had a mean poker face.

he muttered and sulked as he walked back to Claire.

But this time, Claire wasn't alone. Sometime between leaving Claire and interrogating Jack Shannon had entered the caves, and the scene between the two females didn't look pretty. In fact, it spelled out cat-fight. The group Claire was sitting near looked completely drawn into the argument.

I didn't steal your boyfriend! Shannon cried drastically.

Then what's going on? Claire exclaimed, eyes full of tears.

She looked stressed out, exhausted, and a million other things Claire definitely wasn't just a few minutes ago. Out of nowhere Claire's hand shot out and slapped Shannon across the face. The caves grew deathly silent and everyone's eyes were either on Shannon(who stood shocked with a hand to her face, glaring at Claire in fury), or Claire(who was sending a similar death glare towards Shannon. Charlie was sure that Shannon was going to lash out at Claire, but instead she swirled around on her heal and stormed off, heading right towards Charlie.

I hope you're happy, Shannon muttered as she stalked by, why don't you tell your girlfriend to grow up?

Charlie heard Jack ask Shannon if he was okay and he wasn't sure what Jack received in response and at the moment, didn't really care: the term was still processing through his brain. Claire as a friend, yes, but girlfriend? They had only kissed once and that was really just a pity peck.

Now that he thought about it he and Claire were just like Jack and Kate, except that for months Jack and Kate were both blind regarding their relationship and at least one of them saw what was developing between them. He supposed either Jack or Kate did as well, if one of them would bulk up and admit it. Eventually the people of the caves went back to what they had been doing and Jack shook off whatever it was Shannon had said to him and went into his cave. Claire leaned against the wall next to her, her arms crossed, obviously crying. Taking in a deep breath, Charlie walked up to her.

What was that all about? He asked as unforcefully as he could.

Go away, Claire muttered, laying her head against the wall.

Charlie frowned in confusion and frustration.

What's wrong, Claire? He asked softly.

Claire sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes as she prepared for her outburst.

You're just so clueless!

Charlie felt taken aback. He didn't even know what she was talking about, why accuse him of being clueless? He mentally kicked himself, realizing that that was her point.

What am I clueless about? He asked calmly.

Claire exclaimed. And you- she calmed down and turned to the ground.

Was she saying what he thought she was saying?

What are you saying? Charlie said, making sure to confirm his theories before jumping to conclusions.

I like you! Claire cried, spinning around to face Charlie.

Her face was streaked with tears like she had just come out of some emotional breakdown. Wow, maybe he really was clueless. He realized she(and about five other castaways) was waiting for him to say something.

Charlie stuttered, Claire cried, incredulous.

Charlie cleared his throat.

And I..um..I like you to, he forced a smile that Claire saw right through.

You're just saying that, she said, rolling her eyes.

I'm not! Charlie swore. Look, I'm just..confussed..

Charlie stopped abruptly as his attention turned to the person who just stepped into the caves. Now, Charlie was sure he didn't know this person, and not only was he sure he didn't know this person, he was sure that he had never even _seen_ this person before. For the second time that day the caves grew silent. Jack stepped back out in curiosity, and everyone turned to get a look at the newcomer.

The newcomer was fairly young, maybe in his twenties, with sandy brown hair that grew just past his ears. He was wearing torn kaki shorts and a long and sweaty gray t-shirt. In all truth, Charlie thought that he was looking at a younger version of Locke.

Jack was the first to take action, stepping slowly towards the boy, as if afraid he'd pull a weapon for attack. He was soon face to face with the newcomer, and everyone was craining his neck to see what would happen next. Finally the boy spoke:

Who the hell are you?

**St. Sebastian Hospital, 2001**

_Jack was quiet as he helped his father with the post-surgery cleanup. The surgery had begun around ten A.M. It was now almost eight P.M., and Jack was exhausted. Before he knew the surgery would take so long, Jack had planned a dinner date with Sarah and had to get an assistant to call his wife and break the bad news._

You want to get something to eat? His father asked him after working nearly forty-five minutes in silence.

Jack looked up in surprised. As father and son they weren't very close, and Christian hardly ever offered to do anything that didn't involve dissecting someone for dozens of hours.

Jack shrugged, though he felt a little guilty about leaving Sarah behind.

But he was starving, so surely she'd understand?

Sarah can come to, if you want, Christian offered.

Okay, now something was definitely wrong. Either that, or his father wanted something. He was worse than a teenager trying to talk their way into getting the car for the night.

It's late, Jack pointed out, she probably already late, and besides, food bothers her late at night. Christian asked, sounding surprised. I didn't know that.

Jack nodded and went back to cleaning the surgical area. After three minutes of more silence, curiosity got the best of Jack.

Did you want something? He asked.

Christian looked up at him.

he replied.

Though he was pulling a straight face, Jack could easily sense that his father was lying. Instead of making a big deal of it, he just nodded it off.

Saw mom yesterday, Jack finally admitted, knowing that's what his father was wanting to hear.

Christian acted surprised at hearing this.

He said again. 'Mom'? So are you two exchanging Christmas cards yet? Jack said sarcastically, but really, it wasn't all that bad. We just talked. Took a while to get her convinced that I wasn't some scam artist, but after I mentioned you-You mentioned me? Christian interrupted with a trace of indignation in his voice.

Jack said with a face of confusion, Christian said quickly, I'd just prefer to be left out of your little reunion.

With practiced ease Christian took off his latex gloves and left the room, leaving Jack to wonder what that was supposed to mean.

Jack and Kate's cave, 2004

I thought you had it, Jack said, hands on his hips.

He was frustrated. Hell, they all were.

Dude, I gave it to you months ago! Hurley argued.

Look, do you have it? Charlie asked to Hurley, interrupting their long-lasting argument over who last had the passenger manifest.

Hurley shook his head.

Do you? Charlie asked next to Jack.

Jack shook his head as well. Charlie threw his hands up.

he muttered, just as frustrated as the other two.

Claire asked quickly from behind him. What's so bad about not knowing if he was on the plane or not?

She looked from Jack to Charlie to Hurley, who were all looking down innocently.

She asked, now sounding nervous. You don't think he was with Ethan do you?

Claire flinched slightly when she said the name. Though she knew nothing for sure about Ethan, she knew what he did to her and she knew he was bad. Finally Jack looked up at her.

We don't know, he admitted sympathetically.

Well we have to do something, Claire said impatiently, we can't just sit around to see if he's going to attack us. Interrogate him..do something.You're certainly cheery today, Charlie muttered under his breath.

Jack rolled his eyes.

She's right, he agreed, at least we can find out where he was- the rest of them watched him tentively, waiting for more answers and instruction. Jack breathed in deeply. And we'll go from there.

He let the breath out as the group broke up, but one survivor he hadn't known remained.

Did you need something? He asked Alex.

It was Alex's turn to roll her eyes.

You know you could just ask, she said pointy.

Ask what?Where he's from! Alex exclaimed.

Jack raised an eyebrow.

How would you know that? He inquired.

Alex crossed her arms and looked at him as if saying are you serious? Jack said, remembering, the psychic thing.'The psychic thing', Alex snorted.

So how's that going? Jack asked curiously.

Alex shrugged.

Pretty good, she said, but you can tell your dad that I don't give a damn who Sebastian is, I'd like to have one night's sleep where he's not interrogating me.Sounds like him, Jack laughed and then stopped.

Something wrong? Alex asked in concern.

St. Sebastian, Jack recalled quietly, that's where I worked.

Alex shrugged again.

He doesn't really give me much information, Alex said, he just keeps saying why isn't he here'..I mostly just hear him. Jack said and Alex nodded.

I'm weird, she said lightly.

Jack smiled.

I've seen weirder.

Alex offered a small smile back, cheeks turning red in embarrassment for having the subject brought up.

I hate to ruin the moment, Jack said after a short pause, but we've got to figure out who this guy is before a riot starts.Well, he wasn't on the plane, Alex said.

See something? Jack asked hopefully.

Alex said in a slightly deeper tone.

Jack looked at her in surprise and confusion.

How do you know then? He asked her, curious.

Because he was with me.

**Author's note:** Sorry that took so long to get out! I must've changed the story's ending three times, which effected this chapter Thanks SOOO much for all you guys who came back, and all you who are reviewing! You guys rock!

**Coming up next, on As You Like It:**

The Skate affair may not be over and what's the result of it? Not good, and big confessions come with it. And just in case I don't get all of that in next chapter, one of our survivors is in grave danger, but he/she/it doesn't realize it.

Thanks again!

Until next time..

+ October Sky


	9. Everybody Hates Hugo

As You Like It  
Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer:** The title of this chapter Everybody Hates Hugo belongs to J.J. and Co, along with Lost.

**Chapter Nine:** Everybody Hates Hugo

His name was Kyle. He was born in Connecticut and raised in New Jersey. That would explain the accent, which Alex didn't mind at all. In fact, she kind of liked it.

So what did he want to know? Kyle asked, sitting down next to her in the caves.

Alex asked, turning towards him.

That guy, Kyle said, trying to remember names, That too, Kyle nodded.

Kyle had already been a resident of the caves for almost three hours and in those three hours Alex was able to tell who trusted the newcomer and who didn't. Though Jack wanted to know more about Kyle(of course, nothing less was expected), Alex was sure that he was okay with him being there.

What makes you think he wanted something? She asked curiously.

Because you told him you know me, Kyle said and then continued in a whining tone, come on, tell me!Fine, fine, Alex rolled her eyes, don't act like such a baby. I just told him what you told me. You're from Jersey and you work with boats.

Kyle studied her.

And how do you know that's true? He asked in a more serious tone than before.

Had Adam told the rest of the crew about her abilities? Or was Kyle just trying to flirt? And if he was, was she okay with it? Was it okay that she was okay with it?

I know these things, Alex stated.

Psychic aren't you? Kyle snorted.

Alex pursed her lips but then decided to play along.

she laughed.

Their laughter slowly drawn out and they soon found themselves stuck in one of those awkward silences. In truth Jack had been very cooperative about question her knowledge of Kyle. He believed her when she said that he was on the boat with Adam being one of Adam's friends and that she really didn't know who he was. Okay, so half of that was a lie, but still. At the moment, she wanted to know more about Kyle's island life than past, and she had a hunch that Jack did to. Where did he camp? What did he eat? Had he seen anyone else on the island?

Kyle said, breaking the silence, you going show me around?

Suddenly feeling empathetic for him, Alex smiled and replied, 

**Across the Caves**

Across the caves Charlie sat watching Claire watch nothing. She refused to speak with him since her confession, and Charlie was afraid that she was embarrassed. Even worse than that, maybe it was just a spur of the moment thing and she didn't really like him at all.

Would you give me a hand with these? Asked a disgruntled voice above him.

Charlie looked up to find Hurley juggling a handful of freshly caught fish. Standing, he took two of the bass from him.

Charlie said and sat the fish on the ground next to him.

Hurley raised an eyebrow.

Dude, I meant help clean them, he said irritably.

He obviously wasn't in one of the best of moods.

What's with you? Charlie asked, taking one of the tools Hurley had been using to clean the fish.

Since Jin's death, Hurley had taken over the job of fishermen. He wasn't the best but he was getting better, and anything at all was better than nothing.

Hurley muttered, taking a seat next to Charlie.

Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the hammock, Charlie mumbled bitterly and began cleaning the fish.

While working Charlie caught himself every so often glancing up at Claire, who was now sitting(though not talking) with Sun.

What do you think about Claire? Charlie asked before stopping himself.

Hurley snapped out of his own daze and looked at Charlie, perplexed.

Excuse me? Hurley said.

Charlie repeated, what do you think about her?

Raising an eyebrow, Hurley's eyes trailed to Claire.

he began, she's..Australian.

Charlie rolled his eyes.

he said, I mean, if this were one of those things were you had to say one positive thing about someone else, what would you say?She's Australia, Hurley repeated.

Charlie shook his head and sighed in frustration.

Hurley said. Being Australian isn't a bad thing.

Charlie sighed again.

Sorry if I'm not the bachelor of the year, Hurley muttered.

Charlie realized that maybe Hurley wasn't the best person to talk to about this kind of stuff. For one thing, he never ever mentioned a personal life- he was worse than Jack. But he knew one thing, he was _not_ going to go to Locke about relationship problems, so he wanted to get some kind of response out of someone to convince himself that he was insane.

Come on, Charlie said, you're not that bad.. he tried to think of something to boost Hurley's confidence, you're funny. Everybody likes the funny guy.Everybody likes the funny guy, Hurley agreed, but nobody loves the funny guy.

Hurley stood up, putting the half-clean fish back into the net.

Thanks for trying, Hurley muttered as he left, and took the last fish from Charlie.

**At the Beach**

Kate was standing on the shore, trying to sort things out. She didn't go to the caves in hopes of avoiding Jack, but even more she wanted to avoid Sawyer, who still resigned at the beach, so she decided on picking a spot further down the beach, one that she knew Sawyer wouldn't want to take the time to walk to.

The kiss had lingered in her mind throughout the remainder of the night and rest of the day. She felt guilty going back to Jack afterwards, even though that's what she told Sawyer she wanted to do, so she camped on the beach a few miles down and figured Jack would believe her if she said she hadn't felt comfortable walking through the jungle at night. However, her original intent was to go straight to Jack, confess what had happened, and most likely break down in the process, but halfway through the jungle a flashback of Jack telling her about Sarah came rolling back to her, including the expression on his face as she told her about the divorced. She wasn't going to let that happen to him again if she could help it.

Then it came to her that the kiss wasn't really her fault. Sawyer did make the first move, right? But every time she thought that she'd remind herself that she choose to just take a swim, and the guilt would start all over again.

Someone's steady running pace caught her attention. Kate looke up and was surprised to find Jack running the shore line down the beach, heading her way. For a moment Kate considered dashing into the jungle to hide, but she realized that Jack might've already seen her. She then told herself there was no reason to be afraid of Jack, and waited for him to reach her; but instead of stopping to talk, Jack just ran right by. Kate frowned.

She called, startling him.

Jack turned and jogged the distance back to her.

he said, reaching her, I was..uh..

He waved towards the ocean as if that were supposed to be the answer. Kate knew that most likely he was off in his own reverie(who isn't when they go for a run) and nodded. Jack was so sweaty that Kate had to hold back from laughing. The sleeveless shirt Jack was wearing was soaked, and Kate wasn't even going to question the smell coming from it.

Training for the Olympics? She teased.

Jack laughed.

Just needed to get my mind off things.

Kate bit her lip. What if something else she didn't know(or did know) was already bothering Jack? How could she bring this down on him on top of everything? Forget that, how could she be so selfish and bring herself into something like this? And for what? A few one-liners and reassurance that she may not even need? But when she factored that reassurance in, she realized how valuable it could be. If they were to get rescued, would she be able to bring herself to letting Jack stop his life to help her out? Or whether get help from Sawyer, who was probably already on the run himself?

She realized Jack was saying.

Kate looked up and Jack offered her a smile.

Just wondering if you were still there, he explained.

Sorry, it's just, Kate coughed before she could stopped herself, I'm sorry Jack but you smell.

She waved her hand in front of her face to try and keep the air moving.

I was thrown out of the caves, Jack laughed, Charlie said not to come back until I've dated Elizabeth Taylor.

Kate laughed despite the fact that someone was already suggesting Jack getting involved with someone else.

_It's only a joke,_ she reminded herself.

I'm even thinking about diving in there, Jack said, nodding towards the ocean.

Not a bad idea, Kate teased with a grin.

A sudden feeling of mischief came over Kate, and she reached out and shoved Jack towards the ocean.

He cried in surprise, and recovered by splashing Kate with a handful of salty sea water- really cold salty sea water.

She shivered as the water hit her.

She explained. It's cold! Jack teased sarcastically.

Shut up! She laughed and screeched when the water hit her again.

She fought back by reaching down into the ocean, running her fingers through the sand on the bottom, and flinging it towards Jack. The sand mixed in well with his already damp shirt and Kate laughed, thinking Jack looked like some kind of spotted seal. She was splashed again and Kate responded with the same action. The game seemed to be going well until Kate felt herself being knocked down. She expected her head to hit the ocean floor and looked up when it didn't. Jack was over her, smiling with pride.

I won, he announced proudly.

As happy as I am for you, Jack, and I really am, Kate squirmed under his grip, joining a Polar Bear Jump group wasn't on my list of things to do on this island. Jack said with a grin, it was on mine.

Kate laughed even though Jack was obviously trying to hard. It was like watching a chick flick. When their laughter eased the two found themselves in a very awkward position in which something could either be started or left alone. Just when she was contemplating what to do(and it looked as if though Jack were doing the same), Kate realized that she recognized this position: she had been in it at least twice with Sawyer before.

Jack asked when he saw the change in her once eager expression.

The thought of Sawyer brought back the memories of night before and guilt about the kiss, and Kate realized that whatever happened today would be only out of guilt, which wouldn't be fair to Jack.

Kate glanced around, trying to think of an excuse and shivered from the freezing temperatures of the sea water, I've got to go.

She pushed Jack off with her with ease and left him standing alone and confused, watching as she walked off.

A few miles down

Kyle and Alex were watching the everyday life of the beach crowd: Shannon lounging in the sand, different people doing different odds and ends around her.

And that's Larry, Alex finished, pointing the glasses-wearing man out, he's a freak.Well with a name like Larry.. Kyle laughed.

Alex exclaimed. My grandfather's name was Larry, thank you.

Kyle continued to laugh at his own joke until his eyes fell on Sawyer and Michael who had some old sheets of paper surrounding them, clearly making an outline of something.

What's with them? He asked curiously, pointing.

Alex looked up to see what he was looking at.

she said, recognizing the two, that's Michael and Sawyer. Michael has a kid, Walt, he's maybe ten. And Sawyer..well..he's Sawyer. I think they're designing another raft.

Kyle raised an eyebrow. You mean there was one before? Alex corrected.

And you don't think that's a sign? Kyle asked.

It's not up to me anyway, she shrugged.

Kyle continued to watch as Michael began drawing on the paper.

You know, he says, too bad that cruise ship didn't go by here.I don't get that lucky, Alex sighed.

Kyle smiled.

Some of us do.

Alex wanted to scream in frustration when she caught her self smiling as well. She felt herself being absorbed by Kyle's charm, and she wasn't sure what that meant. She had been on the island for three months, which meant it had been three months since Adam had died. Was it too soon or had she waited to long to consider a future love life? She had certainly never considered it, probably because of the fact that everyone around her up until now had been either five years younger or older than herself. But now there was a variable: Kyle, a guy who couldn't of been two years older than she was with the charm of a prince. If it was all just an act, she could never be sure. She never got much psychic response when around him, and the only reason she was sure that he wasn't dead was the fact that others could see him as well. Unless they were all going crazy.

Kyle said just as she finished her thoughts, when are we going to tell them?

Alex turned to him.

Tell them what? She asked cluelessly.

What really happened after we crashed, Kyle finished.

Alex met eyes with him and then turned away and continued watching the beach camp. Sawyer and Michael were now arguing over something and Sun was trying to break them up. She hadn't told them before and she didn't need to now. It didn't matter, no need to live through it twice, something she definitely didn't want to do. The guilt of it was the main part, the reminder that it was all her fault. She still wondered why she didn't see it coming. Had she still been in shock from the crash? Hell, from the whole night? Waking up in her room, finding herself drugged, the whole robbery.

They don't need to know, Alex replied, watching as Sun successfully broke up Jin and Sawyer before fist were thrown.

Kyle studied her for another moment and sighed as he too turned back to the beach.

**Author's Note:** I hope that chapter wasn't too fluffy for you. Thanks to CrazyforMaggieGrace(darn you for changing to such a long screen name! j/k!), Whirl-wind2005, and Crazyhorsegirl88 for reviewing! You guys rock!

**Coming up next, in As You Like It:**

One of the survivors isn't what they seem, which drastically changes the mood of the camp(both of them) and leads to the beginnings of the finale story.

Thanks again!

Until next time..

+ October Sky


	10. Unfaithful

As You Like It

Chapter Ten

**Author's Note:** As of now, the rating will be boost of to the equivalent of 'R' just to be safe, though it's just for possible uncofortable themes.

**Chapter Ten:** Unfaithful

Charlie kicked hard at the ground every few steps as he walked the path back to the caves. He didn't know what to do. Shannon hadn't even so much as looked at him since the argument with Claire, and Charlie wasn't sure if that was supposed to be a good thing or not. Was this the point where he was supposed to confront Claire? Suddenly Charlie felt himself being pulled down to the ground.

"Woah!" Someone said as they caught his arm just before he fail.

Once back on both feet Charlie saw that he had practically plowed into Jack.

"Sorry about that," he muttered.

Jack shrugged it off and Charlie coughed as he caught a whiff of something in the air that smelled like a biology classroom after the students dissected worms.

"God you smell," Charlie coughed, covering his nose.

"Thanks for the compliment," Jack grumbled.

"Well I guess I'll go," Charlie said, not feeling up to a conversation at the moment.

"Wait," Jack said, stopping him, "have you seen Kate?"

"Isn't she at the beach?" Charlie said.

Jack shrugged.

"The caves?"

"Just checked," Jack explained.

"Then I guess you're out of luck mate," Charlie said with a wink and walked off before he could be interrogated any longer.

**At the Caves, five minutes later**

"Have you seen Jack?" Kate asked, approaching Hurley.

"He was just here looking for you," Hurley said and walked right on by.

Kate raised an eyebrow, wondering what his problem was. Hurley wasn't usually the one to just blow someone off like that. An abrupt outburst of whispers made Kate turned around, and she saw that a group of people had formed a circle around something at the entrance of the caves. Her stomach fell because she just knew something had happened to Jack. Working her way around the crowd Kate squeezed in between two castaways she didn't know, and looked down to find Boone laying on the ground with a bloody bruise on his forehead. She sighed in relief when she saw that Jack was there, but safe and sound as he tried to revived Boone.

"What happened?" Kate asked, falling down beside Jack after pushing through the crowds.

Jack lightly tapped Boone's cheek but his efforts resulted in no response.

"I'm not sure," he admitted, "I found him like this..come on.."

As if Boone had heard his plea he stirred awake on cue, groaning. Jack helped him sit up slowly, and the crowd gradually broke up, some sounding slightly disappointed. It seemed that their only source of entertainment nowadays was an attack or fight.

"Do you remember what happened?" Jack asked him while handing Boone a bottle of water.

Boone gratefully took a sip and shook his head.

"Last thing I remembered.." Boone began.

He tried to recall but gave up and shook his head again.

"Nothing," he sighed.

Jack and Kate exchanged glances of worry. What if he had come back like Claire, not remembering anything? Kate turned away, suddenly feeling sick, and noticed Shannon watching anxiously. She gave Boone a sympathetic smile and nodded to Jack as she walked over to Shannon, and explained what happened. When she was finished with the story, Shannon looked at her in fury in disbelief.

"So who did it?" She inquired right off.

"Shannon-"

"Who did it!" Shannon demanded, sidestepping Kate to walk over to where Jack was steel beside Boone.

"We don't know," Jack said to Shannon, a little more patiently than Kate thought she would've.

"Like hell," Shannon muttered underneath her breath.

Jack sighed, showing first signs of frustration.

"We'll find out what happened," he promised, "but that's all I can tell you right now."

Shannon hesitated before nodding in acceptance and sitting down beside Boone. Boone groaned in pain as Shannon's weight shifted slightly against his.

"He only got hit in the head," Shannon said to Jack, "he shouldn't be _this_ out. What could do that?"

"I don't know," Jack said in frustration as he begun to clean the wound on Boone's head.

But it wasn't in frustration caused by Shannon, it was because he really didn't know.

"And what's this on his neck?" Shannon asked, disgusted.

Jack scooted over to wear Shannon was sitting with her hand on Boone's sweaty neck. She moved her hand out of the way for him to get a good look. Tiny red spots dotted Boone's neck, similar to chicken pox spots, but these spots were more fuller and redder, like blood. His eyes narrowed and above him Shannon was expressing a mixture of fear and disgust.

"What the hell is that?" Kate asked, suddenly appearing above them.

"Wait," Bone muttered, startling them all.

He cleared his throat and tried to talk, but failed. Instead, his eyes trailed above him landing on Kate. With a raised eyebrow, Jack followed his gaze in confusion. Kate looked like a dear caught in the headlights, in the dark as much as everyone else. A few lingering onlookers seemed intrigued by the scene, waiting for the knife to cut the tension.

"She did it," Boone said hoarsely.

Kate took a small step back and Shannon looked as though if she had had a gun at the moment, she would've fired it right then and there.

"What?" Jack asked, staring or no- was he glaring?- at Boone.

"Kate did it," Boone repeated.

Jack looked at Boone, both incredulous and furious at the accusation.

"Wha-" Jack had to stop before continuing, "what makes you say that? Are you sure?"

He glanced up at Kate who looked hurt and betrayed.

"Sure," Boone muttered, easing back down, "she's the criminal."

He muttered the last words before falling asleep, leaving the caves in a deathly silence to everyone that heard, including Charlie who looked theroughly disgusted. Shannon let the silence linger on for a few moments before being the first to speak.

"Is that true?" She asked Kate slowly.

Kate looked down to Jack, who was staring at the ground, obviously avoiding her eyes. Why wasn't he doing anything? Of anything, Jack could've at least spoke up and lied..but could she really ask that of him? All eyes were on her, waiting for her to say something, do something. But she couldn't. The moment got to much and Kate fled, running for the first time in months.

**In the jungle**

She ran through the jungle blinking furiously, determined not to cry. Someone was bound to find her out sooner or later. They had all been in Sydney, any of them could've seen the signs. But she just couldn't get it through her head that the freedom was over. She couldn't pretend anymore. Once again she was Kate Austin, wanted criminal.

"Are you going to say something or not?" A disgruntle voice said, surprising Kate so much she jumped.

Through her thoughts she hated realizing she had reached the beach, and worser yet, Sawyer.

"I wasn't going to," she replied quietly while clearing her throat.

"Well you're going to have to spill sometime," Sawyer said and held out an old bottle of rum, "the doctor is in.

"Uh-uh," Kate said, shaking her head, "I'm not playing that game again."

"You don't have to," Sawyer said, popping the bottle open and taking a swig, "I am."

Kate rolled her eyes and sat down, figuring that'd she wouldn't ever have any other company. Well, besides Jack who was still with Boone and Shannon.

"So," Sawyer said when she didn't say anything, "what's the problem? Catch Jack trying on your clothes?"

Kate was surprised to find herself able to laugh at the joke.

"I wish," she muttered, and Sawyer raised an eyebrow.

She sighed before continuing.

"Boone outted me," she explained dully.

"He did what?"

"Outted!" Kate cried. "Put out, told on-"

"I know what it means!" Sawyer snapped. "What the hell did he have on you that's gotten you so worked up?"

The realization that Sawyer didn't know about her criminal past hit her like a gust of wind. She was sure she was going to puke..how could she of forgotten this?

"You know.." she tried, hoping that maybe she could think of a lie to stall time.

She finally decided that sooner or later Sawyer would find out, and she figured it'd be better coming from her.

"I'm the fugitive," Kate admitted quietly.

For once, Sawyer was out of one liners and sarcastic comments, instead he just replied, "Oh, that."

Kate turned to him.

"'Oh _that_'?" She spat. "You _knew_?"

"Why else do you think I even bothered sticking around!" Sawyer said. "I've been with criminals, outlaws, jailbirds..I know one when I see one."

He winked at Kate, making her shiver.

"And besides," Sawyer went on, "I have to know the facts before I can be accused of spreading them."

He raised an eyebrow and Kate's shoulders dropped.

"Right," she said, "that."

"Yeah," Sawyer said, "'that'."

A moment of silence followed and Kate sighed heavily, itching to find an excuse to break it.

"So," Sawyer said finally, "what do you want now?"

Kate snorted.

"What do I want?" She repeated, and thought about it, "a time machine, which means I'm out of luck."

"I dunno," Sawyer said, looking around, "with this place? Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole _Enterprise_ was buried underground."

Kate chuckled, hiding in the fact that there really was something underground that neither Jack nor Sawyer knew of.

"So what did Jack have to say about it?" Sawyer asked curiously. "The whole 'ousted' thing."

"I never got a chance to know," Kate said with regret, "I ran."

She looked down in shame. Sawyer didn't reply, and Kate wondered if he was giving her a chance to speak her mind. She took her chances- and the opportunity.

"I don't know what to do," she said with frustration, "part of me feels like I owe him something and the other doesn't want him to be apart of this."

"That's a new one," Sawyer said with surprise.

"When people found out that Jack knew all this time.." she shook her head, not wanting to think about it, "he doesn't deserve that-" she lowered her voice considerably as she said the last part, "he doesn't deserve me."

"I thought you were over that," Sawyer commented.

Kate didn't reply. Sawyer sighed and repeated the question.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know what's right," Kate finally said, "am I supposed to be with Jack?"

"Fate, ain't it?" Sawyer replied.

"Yeah," Kate said, "but every time we move forward-"

"You get pulled back," Sawyer finished.

"Yeah," Kate nodded, "I don't know what to do."

Without realizing what was happening Kate found herself being pulled towards Sawyer. He kissed her, but not like he had ever done before. This time it wasn't with selfless determination, but with more passion..like he meant it. And what scared her was that she didn't mind. She accepted the kiss. She had to stop fooling herself.

**Author's Note:** Okay, don't hate me yet. Please! You know I'm a Jater, it's going to turn around..eventually. Trust me. Please? This chapter was actually going to be way longer, but I decided that I had enough planned to break it up into two chapters. Thanks so much to those who reviewed! You guys rock!

**Coming up next, on "As You Like It":**

The sickness is finally explained(and it really is, I promise!), a couple makes up, a couple's confused, and one couple..well, it's not pretty. Of anything, this next chapter is definetly rated 'R', and sets the tone for the finale fic..but never fear! I'm also doing another off-island sequel and I have another Jate fic in plannin..two more, actually, but when I say 'finale', I really do mean finally.

And why you ask, may all this depressing writing be going on? I'm an _Alias_ fan:( An _Alias_ fan in denial, that is.

Thanks again!

Until next time..

October Sky


	11. Unfaithful Part Two

As You Like It

Chapter Eleven

**Warning:** This chapter contains some contain that may be offensive or discomforting for some. Basically, if you're uncomfortable watching_ Law and Order_(especially _SVU_) then you will be reading this, and I'll take no offense if you stop reading now. This chapter is rated 'R', but has been edited. It shouldn't be a very strong 'R'..but 'R' just in case.

**Chapter Eleven:** Unfaithful Part Two

The tension in the caves was something that had been unheard of since Claire's kidnapping. Jack sat against the cave walls, knees drawn up, and head in his head. The only sound that came from him was the occasional sigh of frustration. Shannon sat nearby beside Boone, who was out cold in a deep sleep. Charlie paced the floor in front of them almost more frustrated than Jack, if possible. He was obviously very hurt that he hadn't been let on the 'fugitive' talk and, not to mention, lied to for four months. Claire was nowhere to be found, Alex was AWOL as well, and Danielle just sat silently in the corner as she normally did.

"There has to be some reason," Charlie was saying, "some..explaination."

He smacked the palm of his hand with his fist, making everyone flinch.

"I mean," he went on, "why would Kate-"

"She didn't," Jack said suddenly.

Everyone looked at him as though he had just announced the end of the world.

"She didn't do anything," he finished, this time with less force.

"But Boone said-"

"I don't care what Boone said!"

Jack's temper rose again and his fist curled in anger. He couldn't believe that the same people he had been with for four months, the same ones who had trusted him- trusted Kate!- were able to so easily turn their backs. The caves grew quiet again after the outburst until Shannon broke the silence with the question everyone had been wondering:

"So.." she began carefully, "what did she do?"

Glances were exchanged but no one had an answer, except of course, Jack, who wasn't going to spill any time soon.

"She didn't do anything," Jack repeated, standing up.

He crossed the room and picked up a spare towel that was laying on the floor.

"She's innocent," he said, making eye contact with each of them.

"Fine," Charlie sighed and then muttered, "you'd be the one to know anyway."

"What was that?" Jack asked, stopping halfway to his seat and turning to Charlie.

"Nothing," Charlie lied, and glared at Jack behind his back as he continued the walk to the wall.

"Here," Jack said, giving the bottle of water and the towel, "use this if he starts sweating again.

Shannon nodded and took the supplies.

"So if Kate didn't do it," Charlie said though he sounded like he didn't believe the statement at all, "who did?"

"I did," a voice behind them replied.

A few random cavers who had just stepped back into the scene and Shannon and Jack turned their heads while Charlie spun around to find that their newcomer was Locke. Immediately Jack got to his feet and stepped in between the distance between him, Locke, and Charlie.

"Is this just some game to you?" Jack began. "'Oh, I can knock out whoever I want because Jack can take care of him?' It's not an easy thing to do, John."

"I know that," Locke replied simply, "I don't play games. I probably see the reality of the situation more than any of you."

This caught more than a few survivor's attentions, including Danielle, who looked taken aback at the accusation.

"It's so obvious what's going on, but you won't accept what's happening," he said, pointing at Jack.

"I don't even know what you're talking about," Jack said in his defense.

"Exactly," Locke said. "This thing that's happening to us? We can't control it. What we've got to do is figure out how to stop it and how to get an upper hand in this place."

The silence of the caves was much like the silence of a math class that didn't have a clue as to what their teacher just taught them. Charlie finally spoke up.

"What thing?"

The castaways parted ways as Locke crossed the room and knelt down beside Boone. Jack took a subconscious step forward, ready to attack if it was needed. Locke carefully removed Shannon's hand from Boone's neck to reveal the bloody spots. Those few who hadn't seen them before or in passing gasp, while others didn't seem to know who Boone was. Jack couldn't help but to notice at that moment that Boone was a full shade paler than he had been before. Locke looked up to Jack with his answer:

"This," he said, "do you know what this is?"

"No," Jack admitted, shaking his head.

"This is a sign," Locke explained, "a sign that something we're doing isn't right."

"And what aren't we doing?"

It was hard to tell if Charlie was confused, disturbed, or both. Jack was sure of one thing though: whatever the 'sign' was came from Locke and whatever he and Boone did in the jungle all day.

"Seeing clearly," Locke answered, "looking at this the way we're supposed to, doing what we're supposed to be doing."

"And what are we supposed to be doing?" Jack challenged.

"I don't know," Locke said, hands in his pockets as he lightly tilted back on his heals, "you tell me."

A steady silence followed and people looked from Jack to Locke, expecting and wanting further explanation. But whatever the answer was, Jack didn't have it. Shaking his head he turned, heading for his cave.

"Where are you going?" Charlie inquired.

The tone of Charlie's voice depicted his agitated feeling for the group at the moment.

"I'm taking a break," Jack responded, sidestepping a group of bewildered castaways.

"What the bloody hell for?" Charlie demanded.

"Because I can!" Jack exclaimed like a three year old and smacked the side of the cave wall as he entered the mapped off room, causing everyone(including Locke) to jump.

After Jack was gone, Shannon groaned and rolled her head to the side, and Charlie threw his hands up, sighing. Locke quietly departed, receiving many glares and looks of fear as he left. Claire walked in as Locke exited, and immediately sensed the tension of the caves.

"What's going on?" She asked Charlie, who finally sat down.

Charlie ran his hands over his face and then through his sweaty hair, and sighed.

"It's nothing," he lied.

"You don't have to lie to me," Claire said, sitting down beside him, "I'm not one of those fragile, depressed women."

"It's a long story," Charlie said, not wanting to get into it.

"Fine," Claire muttered and turned away, playing with her hair.

Charlie watched as she took a strand of hair and waved it together. She then carefully undid the braids only to plait the strand once more. Claire repeated this process a couple of times, causing Charlie to grow restless. Why did girls do useless things like that?

"Want me to get out my guitar?" Charlie asked, interrupting their momentary silence.

Claire shrugged, obviously lost in thought.

"Act any more excited and I'll do a dance," Charlie mumbled.

He reached behind him, thinking his guitar was there, but instead his hand fell on one of Claire's bag. Instead of feeling the soft fabric of her clothes, Charlie's hand landed on something hard and jagged. Curious, Charlie made sure that Claire wasn't looking, and carefully pulled the object out of the bag.

The object turned out to be a small statue of the Virgin Mary, a scene Charlie had seen many times before, but it somehow felt odd to see it on a deserted island. He gasped as his hand begin stinging out of nowhere, and looked down to see a small cut in the inside of his index finger, like a paper cut. Charlie wiped the blood off on his jeans and turned the statue over to find that someone had smashed it open. With caution, Charlie dug into the center of the glass and dug out a small bag half-filled with white powder. Immediately he recognized the substance. He took a deep breath, knowing that the anticipating conversation wasn't going to be easy for either him or Claire.

"What are you doing?"

Claire's voice made Charlie jump. The statue slipped from his sweaty hold, but luckily fell on the bag instead of hitting the ground. He turned around, half-smiling innocently.

"What's that?" Claire asked, eyes narrowing. "Were you going through my stuff?"

"What?" Charlie said, taken aback. "No! No Claire I was just-"

"Forget it," Claire said, gathering her stuff.

She looked so hurt and betrayed that Charlie wanted to slap himself. He didn't even think to go after Claire until she had already excited the caves. Running past the cavers(many who called out "Hey!" or worse when he tripped over them), Charlie made it to Claire just before she turned into one of the many paths that would've lost her to the jungle.

"Claire, stop!" Charlie pleaded.

Claire didn't even turn around.

"We need to talk!" Charlie tried.

"About what?" Claire called behind her. "Your secret life as a thief?"

Charlie finally caught up with her. He could've sworn she had slowed down once she heard his voice.

"About this," Charlie said, spinning Claire around and showing her the bag of drugs.

Claire looked down at the bag of drugs like one would look at a gun just before they killed themselves. Then she looked away quickly, avoiding Charlie's eyes.

"Claire," he said quietly.

Claire's eyes clouded with tears before she finally admitted to the crime.

"I only tried it once!" She cried. "And..and it really seemed to help. I was happy again!"

Charlie's face fell.

"I thought you were happy with me," Charlie said softly, feeling like someone had just knocked the wind out of him.

"You don't understand it!" Claire exclaimed through tears. "You have no idea what it's like to love something for so long and then to have it just ripped from you!"

"Do I?" Charlie said with a little more force than he meant to have. "My band? That was all a joke! It was just a bloody excused so that my darling brother can go out and live some wild party life!"

Claire stared at him with swollen red eyes and a tear-streaked face, seeming to be suddenly interested in his story.

"So he could get rich and stoned!" Charlie continued. "And then I started believing that that was maybe the way to go! He brainwashed me into becoming this sick icon, and for a while, we actually pulled it off! And then no one cared about this blood group called 'Driveshaft' anymore! So we part ways and Liam decides that now it's okay to do the right thing! And so here I was, this pathetic has-been who had nothing to do but to lay in his apartment all day and search the couch for money for his next fix!"

Charlie stopped to catch a breath, and ended up heaving from the outburst. Once he could breathe easily, Charlie finished his argument.

"Don't do this Claire," he concluded softly, "don't end up like me."

Claire took a good look at Charlie before diverting her eyes back down to the ground. Reaching up, Charlie stroke the strand of hair Claire had been braiding, now slightly curly instead of straight, but it didn't matter to him either way. Finally Claire spoke up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, just above a whisper.

"I did," Charlie said, "but that was before-" he waved away the rest of the statement, "you know."

Claire nodded and looked back down. When she turned to him again, Charlie was surprised to see that she was half-smiling, wearing almost a smirk.

"So I guess I'm an idiot," she said.

"Just a bit," Charlie said, and then started laughing, "I think we're getting influenced by all these Americans."

"As long as you don't start saying 'yall'," Claire said, joining in the laughter.

As it died away Charlie found himself deprived of conversation ideas. It was then he noticed Claire eyeing the bag of drugs, almost seeming afraid of it.

"We're going through this together," Charlie said, taking Claire's hand.

She hesitated and then nodded in agreement.

(space)

Shannon was the only one still awake when Jack woke up. He had fallen asleep unintentionally, and it took a moment to remember why Kate wasn't laying beside him. He decided then and there to go after her, and use whatever it took to bring Kate back. Jack noticed as he walked to the waterfall that even though Boone was still out, he looked better, now not as pale and breathing easier. Running his hands through the water, Jack splashed his face, letting the cool fresh water revive him. He then to a deep breath, readying his apology to Shannon.

"Sorry about that earlier," Jack said truthfully, "I didn't mean to lash out it's just.."

"I know," Shannon said, not looking at him and sounding as if she really couldn't care what Jack had to say.

The fact that she was still up told Jack that there was one thing Shannon was worried about: Boone. Squatting, Jack examined the bloody dots on Boone's neck that were now looked like nothing more than scratched chicken pox scars.

"What do you think that is?" Shannon asked Jack for the dozenth time that day.

"I'm not sure."

But now that Jack thought about it, he recognized those bumps. He had seen them before, that day in the jungle with Kate..Sayid had come up to him..asked if he recognized the rash. Some rash.

"Sayid.." Jack said, remembering more in more of the scene.

Shannon's head jerked up at the name. Jack stood and began looking around for some kind of weapon.

"What?" Shannon asked, watching him. "What's going on?"

"Stay here," Jack instructed, walking into his cave to look for his gun, "watch over Boone."

"Jack-" Shannon tried desperately.

She jumped up and followed him. At last she stopped Jack at the cave's entrance, and held her hand out.

"Let me do it," she proposed.

For a moment Jack looked like he was going to protest, but then nodded. She took the gun but didn't bother turning on the safety. They both knew what needed to be done. It might not've been the safest thing to do, but at the moment it was the only solution they had.

(space)

Sawyer and Kate laid wide awake just after the sun went down. There'd definitely be no sleeping for either of them that night, no more than they already had, at least. Sawyer's right hand was wrapped around her neck, his left around her chest. Kate's hand lay on top of his, and they had been laying like that for hours, watching the sunset. Neither was brave enough to say anything.

Even though Kate was eating herself up with guilt, an eighth of her had to admit that there was something there between her and Sawyer that night. But was that 'something' stronger than her and Jack's 'something'? She had been contemplating the question the entire night, even before they had fallen asleep, though they couldn't of been out for more than an hour. Even Sawyer seemed swallowed up in self guilt. It did take two to make an affair.

_Affair._ Kate was really beginning to hate the word. She was beginning to hate herself. Sawyer. And even Jack. Why didn't Jack run after her? Her eyes began to swell with tears just thinking about it. She sniffed to block them, and felt Sawyer's grip grow slightly tighter, but in not in a harmful way, more of a protective way as in saying "I'm there for you". Kate struggled to wipe her eyes with her sleeve, and was careful not to meet Sawyer's gaze when she looked back up.

"Jack was married," Kate said, speaking quietly.

Why she felt she needed to talk about Jack, she didn't know. Part of her felt it was right while the other was sickened, much like Kate herself. She felt that if Sawyer were to tightened his hold even more, she'd puke all over his jeans.

"I don't really know the story," Kate half-lied, "but I think it ended badly."

Sawyer didn't reply. She couldn't be sure that he was listening, or even wake. Underneath her, Sawyer breathed in heavily and then let it out, and Kate figured that that was supposed to be a sign he was listening.

"When I was in Australia's I stayed with this farmer," Kate said, feeling the sudden need to take the subject off Jack, "he was this really great guy, older though."

"Guess you were out of luck," Sawyer mumbled sarcastically.

Kate snorted.

"He was the one who turn me in," Kate finished, ending the conversation in an unnecessary dark tone.

"Oh," Sawyer replied simply.

"When I first met Jack it was on this beach," Kate said as though she was continuing the same subject of conversation, "he had this wound on his back from the crash..he wanted me to stitch it up."

What was she doing? She psychologically couldn't part herself from talking about Jack, no matter how wrong it was.

"It was like we clicked from the start," Kate continued, recalling, "he didn't know who I was..yet he still trusted me with his life."

"Doesn't seem like he had a choice," Sawyer pointed out.

"Would you of helped him?" Kate asked, raising an eyebrow though he couldn't see her.

"I probably would've shot him," Sawyer admitted with a chuckle.

Kate laughed a little as well, though there was nothing funny about the comment.

"He has a kid," Kate blurted out before she could stop herself.

She felt Sawyer skip a breath underneath her.

"What?" He said slowly.

"This little girl..she's maybe two," Kate said, chewing on her lower lip, "she has blonde hair..and her eyes look just like his."

"That's what the world needs," Sawyer muttered, "a mini-Jack."

"He showed me a picture," she went on, "she's beautiful."

"But he's not married?" Sawyer asked, taking the information in.

"No," Kate whispered, "he didn't even know about her until just before the crash.

"Oh."

After the confession, neither felt like talking even now more than ever. She probably didn't help any guilt Sawyer was holding, let alone, her own. Her eyes felt like a pool of pressure water. She wouldn't let herself let lose in fear of Sawyer seeing her in this state, which only reminded her that had she been with Jack, she would've. Shivering, Kate felt herself growing cold in nerves, and she couldn't even find the energy to protest when he leaned down and kissed her head.

(space)

Alex and Kyle had been walking the island all afternoon. Kyle had asked for her to just put her trust in him so that he could take her on his own little tour, resulting in tripping over tree limbs, getting lost numerous times, and nearly getting crushed by a dead squirrel that had fallen from a tree.

"Thanks for the tour," Kyle said, "earlier, I meant. Thanks for introducing me.

"No problem," Alex said, "and thanks for um..thanks for not twisting both of my ankles."

"Cute," Kyle smirked, "you know you saw that fall coming."

Alex grew quiet in realization that she still hadn't told him about the psychic thing.

"I think this is our path," Kyle said, stepping onto a path that barely stuck out of the grass and mud below.

No senses or guy feelings told her differently, so Alex had no choice but to follow him. It was weird being around Kyle. Around him, she was a different person. She was normal. There were no visions, no empathy, no ghost or spirits smiling at her. She jumped slightly when she felt him brush against her while trying to take the lead in the hike. They had been walking close together..almost a little too close, but it seemed like every time she tried to inch away, Kyle made up for loss space and soon she was sure that he would simply step inside her body. All of a sudden Kyle stopped and looked up.

"What?" Alex asked, frowning.

She looked where he was looking, but only saw the dark branches of a large tree. Something soft and wet brought her gaze back eye level, and it took a moment for Alex to recognize it as a kiss. He had kissed her, just like that. Kyle stood smiling in front of her, clearly proud at his accomplishment, while Alex just felt sick. Maybe she wasn't as ready as she thought she was for another relationship.

"You're a pretty girl," Kyle commented, "Adam was lucky."

"Thanks," Alex said quietly, insides closing up at the sound of his name.

Kyle must've felt lucky last night, either that or thought the compliment deserved an award, because he came in for another kiss. This time Alex kept her lips pursed, refusing to react back. She pushed him back a few steps with her hands.

"No," she whispered, "not yet."

"Why?" Kyle asked, hurt.

She could've sworn he was trying to pull a puppy dog face. Alex couldn't answer. Why not? Here she was, cringing at Adam's name, but then again, Kyle was probably the last chance at a relationship she'd ever get. Her silence must've hinted to Kyle that she had changed her mind, because he was kissing her once again, and she felt herself being pushes slightly back as he kissed her on the lips, neck..

"Stop," she muttered weakly, trying to pull back.

But now Kyle had her pinned back against the tree, and had gained full advantage. His hot breath caused her to choke as he continued to go about his way, making like kisses trailing from her neck to her shoulder.

"Kyle.." Alex tried again desperately.

"Be quiet," he warned as he run his mouth over hers again, and Alex could feel teeny bumps developing on her neck.

Tears began to form in her eyes because Alex new what was happening, but she was unable to stop it. Kyle's hand was now across her face, holding her back. She couldn't breathe. And then an idea came to her. With all the strength she could muster, Alex swung her head forward, head bunting him with a force that cause Kyle to bite down on her lip in surprise- hard. She was sure she received more pain from the impact than he did. Something soft and liquidy began developing inside her jaw, and there was no doubt in Alex's mind that it was blood.

(space)

Sayid groaned ass the cool water hit his head.

"I still don't see why you had to hit me so hard," he complained.

"Just hold still," Shannon said, trying to make a temporary bandage for Sayid's head wound.

Shannon hated to admit it, but part of her felt a sense of pride at being able to take out an ex Iraqi soldier.

"There," she said, putting the last piece of tape over the cotton ball, "that should hold for now."

Sayid leaned his head back against the tree behind him and sighed, unable to believe at the sickness he had allowed himself to fall prone to. Shannon knew he probably needed some time to think things over, but she was also anxious to get back to Boone.

"We should go," she suggested, "Boone's at the caves. Locke knocked him out and well..let's just say Locke hits harder than me."

"Right," Sayid chuckled, and let Shannon help him stand to his feet.

But he still wasn't ready to go just yet.

"Remember anything?" Shannon asked hopefully.

Sayid shook his head, frustrated.

"Well, you didn't miss much," Shannon said, "except for Boone telling everyone about Kate-"

"What?" Sayid said, suddenly alert.

"Let's save that story for later," Shannon said, "I don't want to have to tell it a gazillion times."

Sayid nodded in understanding. Taking the silence that followed as a hint that Sayid was ready for the trip back, Shannon threw her hand over his shoulder to help him walk. Normally Sayid wouldn't of needed this kind of assistance, she knew, but she insisted simply because of the fact that Sayid hadn't actually been in his own mind in almost two days. They had only traveled a few steps before they heard a struggled scream, a thud, and a series of sobs and whimpers. Sayid ignored every instruction Shannon had given him, and took off bolting towards the person in trouble. Shannon was barely able to keep up, but was wishing she had just gone for help to the caves instead.

(space)

Alex moaned at the impact of Kyle's elbow jamming her mouth. She certainty wasn't going to look pretty after this. If there was an after this, that was. But her scream must've got somewhere because a wave of air hit her as Kyle was pulled away. The boy screamed pain following a loud clunk. She gasped for breath as her heart pounded, and Alex slid to the ground where she sat, defeated, with her head hung to the ground and hands over her eyes, sobbing. The next thing she knew someone was whispering next to her, telling her that everything was going to be okay. After a moment she recognized the voice as Sayid's, and realized that someone besides herself was crying.

"Sayid.." someone whined, "I want to go back."

That voice belonged to Shannon. She sounded traumatized and even a little sick. Alex sobbed heavily again, this time in embarrassment. Not only had she not been able to defend herself, able to stop it all from happening, but now there were people here to witness it, and Shannon, of all people, as one of them.

"It's okay," Sayid whispered in a soothing voice, "I won't let him hurt you again."

"Probably because you shot him!" Shannon cried through tears.

Sayid ignored her, and continued whispering the same soothing words, though Alex could barely comprehend them. The empathy was back, and Shannon's emotions were weighing down on top of her own. All she wanted to do was dissolve into a tiny puddle..though she knew in her case it would probably be puddle of blood.

"Do you think you can stand?" Sayid asked her after a few minutes.

Alex shook her head, and she heard Shannon groan. Man she wanted to slap her right now. Sayid sighed, but with patience. She flinched as he pulled the now drenched hair away from her face, though she could tell it was something Sayid had been reluctant to do, knowing it might make her feel uncomfortable after what she just went through. She knew Sayid was wanting to make some kind of eye contact with her, so Alex tried the best she could through tears to do so.

"We need to get you back to camp," he told her, "I'm going to take you to Jack."

"No!" Alex whispered hoarsely, surprising Sayid. "No..please..you can't tell."

The last thing she wanted was the rumor of being weak, for even more glances of hatred and disgust thrown towards her. This time, she made sure she made eye contact with Sayid.

"Please," she pleaded desperately.

Sayid sighed again but then nodded in agreement. He looked up to Shannon.

"Can you help her walk?" He asked her.

Shannon looked as though someone had just asked her to swallow a bug, but nodded all the same.

"Do you want to wait and have me go, or can you make it with Shannon?" Sayid asked her.

"I'm fine," Alex whispered.

It was probably the biggest lie she had ever told, but all she wanted right now was to crawl in a corner somewhere, and do everything she could to forget the past fifteen minutes- the longest fifteen minutes of her life. She was still seeing images of herself in a coffin..her grave..Alex shivered. Sayid helped her stand a little sooner than she was ready to do so, but she wasn't going to let them down now. Kyle had ripped the shoulder of her t-shirt, and the once cool night now seemed to have dropped thirty degrees. In what seemed liked days Alex walked over to Shannon, who now accepted the mission with a small smile.

"Let's go," Shannon whispered a few seconds later.

She and Shannon began the long walk back to camp, but as they went Alex forced herself to turn behind her where Sayid was kneeling beside Kyle, examining something on the boys leg. It was hard to see exactly what Sayid was looking at at night, but when the clouds uncovered the moon at the very last second, Alex saw that Kyle's leg was covered with tiny, blood red mosquito bites.

**Author's Note:** And yes that means he had(or has, you never know) the sickness. Wow, that had to be the hardest chapter I've ever had to write. I wanted to add a sense of darkness to the plot, and I really wanted to go into how severe this sickness could actually be. FYI, Kyle was based off of The 4400's, Kyle Baldwin who spent the second(and first?) season with something inside him that gave him blackouts, and during those that something could control what he did- including murdering a guy. Thanks so much to all you who reviewed! You have no idea how much that means to me! You guys rock!

**Coming up next, in "As You Like It":**

While I'm in Alias denial, Alex is in a different kind of denial, and is very reluctant to let others in, even Jack. This might be the last chapter, but I'm not sure. All I have to say is that as of now, things won't be "as you like it"..except maybe if your a PB&J shipper).

By the way, something was said in that last bit of chapter that shouldn't of made sense to you at all, and gives a huge hint as to how the whole series ends.

Thanks agiain!

Until next time..

October Sky


	12. Warnings

As You Like It  
Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve:** Warnings

Jack sighed. It had to be getting late. The day seemed to go by so slow..how much time had passed since he and Kate were in the jungle? And before then? The fight against the others or whoever the hell they were? Had that all only been in a matter of a week? Jack wished that they could go a week..hell, he'd take just a day, without something insane happening. He couldn't help but to think of all the things he'd be doing if the plane hadn't crashed. Working, of course, but also working with an air conditioner blowing, and other people there helping him, and of course, food. Every time he thought back to someone trying to get him to eat or take a break, he mentally kicked himself.

Bringing himself to reality, Jack began to worry that something had happened to Shannon, Sayid, or both. Shannon had left the caves almost an hour ago, and neither of the two had returned. Shannon and Sayid normally stayed at the beach(whether or not together, he didn't know), so he supposed they could've gone straight there, but there was the Boone factor, and Shannon seemed so keen to get back to her brother- stepbrother. Maybe the two had made up from whatever they had been feuding about from before. Jack could've help to feel sympathetic towards Boone. He too had learned the hard way what it was like to be just a replacement.

At that exact moment Boone groaned, signaling that he was awake. Jack hurried over as Boone struggled to sit up, and helped Boone sit up against the wall. Boone ran a hand over his head then held a fist to his forehead, trying to block out some kind of headache.

Jack said, offering the now half-empty bottle of water he had given Shannon earlier.

Boone muttered groggily, and took a sip of the water only to cough it back up a moment later.

Take it easy, advised Jack, you've been out for a while.

Boone tried taking a drink of the water again and succeeded. After taking a few more sips he sat the bottle down and leaned his head back against the wall of the cave, wincing as he did.

Where's Shannon? He asked, noticing she wasn't there.

She uh.. Jack thought quickly, went to the beach to get her stuff. She was going to stay here for the night. Charlie went with her.

Why did he say that after the Shannon/Charlie blowup? God he felt like an idiot.

Remember anything? Jack asked, changing the subject.

The last thing I remember.. Boone thought back a few days ago, talking to Locke.Well that's an improvement, Jack commented.

Boone wondered. What did I say last time?You told me Kate was a fugitive, Jack said gravely.

The silence that followed told Jack that Boone was either stunned by this revelation, or felt guilty about blabbing. Jack studied Boone and concluded his first assumption was correct.

You don't remember, Jack closed his eyes, mad at himself for telling someone else, and whoever was probably listening into the conversation while pretending to be asleep.

Boone said sincerely.

It was quiet after that as Jack began cleaning up the medical supplies that were left out from earlier, and poured some water over the blood stain on the floor from Boone's wound.

Is that why Kate's not here? Boone said.

How'd you know that? Jack asked curiously, surprised.

It's night, Boone pointed out, if she was, you probably wouldn't be in here checking up on me.

Boone winked and Jack laughed.

he said, shaking his head, I think she's a little torn up. I was just about to go looking for her when-Don't let me stop you, Boone interrupted quickly, I'm fine.No, it's late anyway.

Jack was beginning to wonder if Boone waking up just as he was about to go looking for Kate was some kind of sign that that was not what he was supposed to do. He wasn't big at all on fate, but that was a pretty promising coincidence. After all, Boone should've woken up hours ago.

No, really, Boone said, closing his eyes, falling asleep again, I'll just stay here..

And with that Boone drifted off to sleep before Jack could warn him that it would be a safe precaution to stay awake for awhile. He tried calling Boone's name to wake him up, but all that got him were a few disgruntled moans from the already sleeping castaways. He sighed again. Another sign.

**In the jungle**

Alex was dead silent during the walk back to camp. She was too embarrassed to say anything, and didn't have the strength to do so even if she wanted to. She hated herself. She hated herself for being able to fall for a guy so quickly. Then again, the situation was so similar when she first met Adam. He was charming, polite, sweet..tears began to swell once more in her eyes just thinking about it. The day he drove up beside her in the truck and offered her a ride..

So I guess this is it, Shannon said, snapping Alex from her thoughts.

Blinking the tears away, Alex looked around and saw that they were already at the beach. Couples and groups were spread out amongst themselves, most already sleeping. Alex would be the only one alone. She shivered thinking of staying up and glancing towards the jungle for hours and hours on out. Maybe the caves wasn't such a bad idea after all. Halfway into the hike to the caves Alex decided that there'd be no hiding the incident from Jack once they arrived, and part of her was convinced that if she slept at the beach the cuts and bruises would mysteriously disappear.

You still there? Shannon asked lightly, obviously trying her hardest to hide any trace of impatience.

At least she was making an effort now.

Alex forced herself to say, speaking quietly, it's just..my stuff's back there. I think I dropped it when..you know.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. What did Shannon care about her stuff? She and Shannon were hardly on a talking bases. Shannon probably didn't even know her name.

Shannon said, just as softly as she spoke, do you want to borrow a shirt or something?

As surprised she was at Shannon's offer, she noticed that Shannon was glancing towards where the shoulder of her shirt was ripped, and the red skin underneath it. Alex felt herself mentally shrinking, and was suddenly glad it was dark and not broad daylight where everyone would be staring.

Nothing you have would fit me, Alex said when she realized she was supposed to be saying something.

Do you want a jacket or something? Shannon offered.

Alex began to wonder if this was one of those make up for all your sins nights for Shannon.

It's fine, Alex whispered, trying to cover up her now hoarse tone.

She was sure that Jack would have some kind of medical reasoning for the sudden change in her tone that seemed like night and day. Her throat began to itch, but Alex was afraid to scratch it for fear of what she might feel there.

Are you sure? Shannon said. Because I have this sweatshirt I think would fit you.

The mention of the sweatshirt took Alex back to Adam's black sweatshirt she took off his body before sending him off on that boat. The sweatshirt that was back in her bag..back at that tree. She wanted to scream. Was this already some kind of test of fear?

You know, Shannon said thoughtfully, studying her, I think I have some foundation that would cover up those scars.

Alex snorted.

Like you'd give up your makeup for me.

Shannon looked hurt, and Alex felt guilty for the assumption.

I had this friend when I was a kid, Shannon said, she fell in love' with her boyfriend' when she was thirteen and ended up getting beat up.

Alex looked down at the ground, thinking of how the situation was similar. Earlier she had felt so alone in the world, like the universe had just given up on her- a hopeless case. Shannon's story reminded her that maybe she wasn't so alone, though she wasn't quite ready to forgive yet.

I don't know what your feeling right now or anything, Shannon continued, but I have an idea, and I want to help. Alex sighed, just as long as-I don't tell, I know, Shannon finished for her.

Shannon looked her in the eye. Alex was surprised at the sudden personally change, and wondered if Shannon always acted this way after traumas.

But I think you should, Shannon finished quietly.

In the caves

Jack was worried. Kate wasn't at neither the beach nor the caves. He didn't want to start another search party in fear of losing someone else in the dark, not to mention they were all asleep anyway, so he had walked around for hours before somehow ending up back at the caves. He figured if he was going to search at night, he'd need some guidance. Tonight must've been his lucky night because right then Sayid walked in, and Jack knew he had some kind of map of the island, and maybe a compass.

Sayid, good, Jack said, I need your help.Is Boone okay? Sayid asked immediately.

Jack said, but Kate's missing and I need to find her. Do you have any of those maps?At the beach, Sayid said apologetically, but I can go get them-Never mind, Jack sighed, how's the head? Sayid said, and then added curtly, she slammed me against a tree.

Jack chuckled.

At least you're remembering things, he said.

He found himself happy to realize that Sayid most likely wouldn't know about Kate unless Shannon told him, which reminded him..

Where is Shannon?She went back to the beach with- Sayid cut himself off, she went to the beach. I told her she should probably get some rest.That was probably a good idea, Jack nodded.

He noticed the small backpack on Sayid's shoulder and frowned when he recognized it as not Sayid's bag, but Alex's.

Is that Alex's bag? He asked, pointing at it.

Sayid said innocently, and looked at the bag on his shoulder. Oh, I found this. I think she dropped it.Is she okay? Jack inquired, considered.

A flash of something Jack couldn't detect came over Sayid's face for a split second. Was it his own worry? Fear? Anger? And then as soon as Jack caught it, it was gone.

I'm sure she's fine, Sayid assured, it's cool out, she probably just wanted some fresh air.

Jack nodded but part of him still felt that something was wrong. When Sayid didn't appear to have anything else to say, Jack stepped aside to leave the caves.

Where are you going? Sayid called after him.

Looking for Kate, Jack called back over his shoulder.

**On the beach**

Shannon lightly brushes the darkest foundation she could find onto Alex's face, careful not to brush too roughly. Alex was really surprised at how..human..Shannon was actually being, and found it very similar to Sawyer's own personal growth.

Shannon said, and sat back to admire her work, 

She gave Alex a smile, and though she admired the attempt, it didn't make her feel any better. Her stomach was still bothering her and every now and then she'd experience random waves of claustrophobia.

Alex said sincerely.

Once again the time came for them to part, and once again Alex met the immediate fear of being alone.

You want to go to the caves, Shannon said, reading Alex's mind.

Alex forced a small, half-smile and nodded weakly.

I can go alone though, Alex said, though that was the last thing she wanted to do, it's no big deal, I've been to the caves a dozen times.

Even while saying it, in her mind she was trying to picture the path to the caves, and couldn't picture it clearly. Something would always be in the way- a rock, a tree..

Or I can wake someone up, Alex suggested to herself.

I'm up, Shannon shrugged, ll walk you.

Alex eyed her.

You're not going to start sending me cards and flowers, are you? She said.

Shannon laughed and shook her head.

Don't count on it, she said, even Boone doesn't get that kind of treatment.

With that the joke was over, and the lingering silence of the night drew over the beach camp, threatening them with its infamous tension. She hated those moments when you had nothing to say and were trapped with your own thoughts. And now the scenes of the day were replaying in her head like a projector movie: meeting Kyle, the walk with Kyle, the sudden kiss, trying to break away..

And then Alex did break away. She let it out. She couldn't force herself to hold back the tears any longer. Shannon just stood there watching as Alex sobbed, hand to her head to hide her face as she did. The make up was a throw off. She never wore it and it had to be completely noticeable. Someone would find out. Someone would ask.

Shannon reached up and pulled back cautiously, as if unsure how much closer was too much. Finally she made up her mind, and put an arm around Alex's shoulder, pulling her into a hug. Though she knew no one would believe the story of Shannon's kindness, Alex accepted the hug, and sobbed into her shoulder. Hating the world, her life, this island, and especially _him_. Why her? As if she wasn't living in hell already. That was when she decided that maybe some people were just made to suffer.  
**  
Further down the beach**

Sawyer and Kate still lay in the same position they had been for hours now. Getting up never occurred to either, and after Kate's confession about Jack's kid, neither felt like talking either. Kate was so overwhelmed with guilt that she couldn't move. Her leg had been asleep for so long she couldn't even feel the pain anymore.

Excuse me!

Neither bothered to turn towards the voice.

I said excuse me! The voice cried louder.

Both Sawyer and Kate then turned, emotionless, to see a man that neither recognized running towards them with a limp in their right leg. Sawyer finally sighed and stood up with difficulty to meet the man.

The man said in a hurry. Take this!

He shoved a piece of notebook paper into Sawyer's hand just as Kate joined them.

Tell him to use the code, the man said, a wild look in his eyes.

The man was fairly old with dark hair that grew just past his ears, and dark eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a brown over shirt on top of it, and Kate decided that this man clearly didn't have a sense for fashion. Glancing down at his shoes the man wore, Kate could barely make out a Nike symbol in the dark, and to complete his outfit the man wore old blue jeans, torn at the right knee and covered with dirt stains.

What code? Sawyer asked roughly.

The code! The man cried. Tell him to use the code!

Kate shook her head, just as confused as Sawyer.

She asked.

The man shook his head furiously.

There's no time! He exclaimed. Just tell him to use the code!

With that he made to run past them, but Sawyer grabbed his arm in a grip that made the man gasp in pain. Kate placed a hand on Sawyer's arm and he loosed the grip a little, but not completely.

What the hell are you talking about? Sawyer growled.

I can't talk, the man said quickly, there's no time!Why isn't there time? Kate said in the voice of a calm psychiatrist, showing more patience than Sawyer.

I don't want to be here when it starts!

Sawyer dropped his hand in surprised, and they both stopped. The man looked at both of them once more in fear and then ran past them, straight into the ocean, Sawyer and Kate watched as the guy swam out to sea.

Kate said a few moments later, that was just a little weird.A little? Sawyer raised an eyebrow.

Out of nowhere a gunshot popped in the air, making them both flinch. Seconds later blood mixed in with the salty sea water, soon dying the light sand as well. It was then that Sawyer thought to look at the note that was given to him, though what was written on it left him with more question than answers:

6 43 45 91 82 63

**Author's Note: **Ha, who's the queen of numbers now? Lol. Don't worry, Jate's coming back, but you might have to wait awhile. I'm not sure if the next chapter will be the last chapter or not, I'm still planning it. Thanks so much to you guys who reviewed! You guys rock!

**Coming up next, in As You Like It:**

Now Alex's denial starts, and Kate finds that it might not be so easy to confess to Jack, and if this is the last chapter, Shannon makes up her mind in her little quadangle relationship, and Boone makes a fatal mistake. And a hint on that crazy guy? You've seen him before, but he's not who you think he is.

Thanks again!

Until next time..

+ October Sky


	13. What Love Is Supposed To Be

As You Like It  
Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen: **What Love is Supposed To Be

Jack had walked around in circles for hours before finally deciding he should save his energy to be able to search when he was actually able to see where he was going. He lazily walked back into the caves, stumbling every few steps from lack of sleep and exhaustion.

You look terrible, someone commented from the side.

Glaring towards the voice, Jack saw that Boone was either still awake or had woken up again.

Shouldn't you be asleep? He said bitterly.

Shouldn't you? Boone shot back.

The medicine's kicking in, Jack noted sarcastically.

Thanks for the heads up, Boone sighed.

Looking around the caves, Jack noticed that Alex had returned, though it was hard to read her expression. Though she looked sad, lost in the world, her complexion was fair and showed no signs of stress or pain. She sat in the corner near where her mother was sleeping, back against the wall. Alex wasn't asleep, but just staring at the floor. Concerned, Jack walked up to her.

I can see you found your bag, Jack said, noticing that Alex was wearing the black sweatshirt she wore everyday after they found Adam's body, and Jack knew why: it was his. Sayid brought it back.

Alex didn't reply. Her hands were inside the front pocket of the jacket, and Jack noticed that the rims of her jeans were muddy.

Are you okay? He asked.

No reply.

Jack said, I'll wait.

Surprising Alex, Jack sat down next to her, and across the room Boone raised an eyebrow. For a moment Jack thought Alex was just going to let him sit there until..

Get away from me.

The demand was muttered softly and coldy. Jack was sure Boone wasn't able to hear it from his distance away. Instead of moving, Jack studied her, trying to figure out what was wrong.

Get the hell away from me! Alex cried.

A few moans came from sleeping survivors and sighing, Jack obeyed relucantly, not wanting to start a scene. He crossed over to his caves and one last feeling of hope sinked in before being let down when seeing that once again, Kate wasn't there.

At the beach

His name was Winston Vaughn, Sawyer read, from Brittan.Nice name, Kate commented, he didn't have an accent.

The body washed up on shore a few minutes after the shot was fired, and the two found this guy- Vaughn- dead with a bullet wound to the head. Sawyer searched him and found an idea in his back pocket.

Living on an island, you don't talk much, Sawyer reminded, and he was thirty-eight.That's about Jack's age, Kate said to herself.

He's that old? Sawyer snorted.

And how old are you? Kate raised an eyebrow.

Probably too old for you, Freckles, Sawyer teased.

His eyes twinkled at the use of her old nickname, which made Kate's heart leap. Maybe she and Sawyer weren't on the same page here. Sawyer looked down when she didn't reply.

he said quietly, we gonna bury this guy?

**At the Caves  
**  
Boone had never had a headache quite like this one. He made a mental note to think Locke for knocking him unconsious for the dozenth time on the island. Groaning,  
Boone rubbed his hands over his tired eyes, praying for sleep to come.

said a voice entering the caves.

It's morning? Boone said, stretching his kneck to try and get a good look outside.

It is for you, Locke smiled.

He took an empty waterbottle out of his backpack and began refilling it.

How's the recovery going? Locke asked as he capped the bottle and began refilling the second one.

It was obvious that he didn't plan on returning for a while.

Boone said, feel like an old man just clubbed me in the head.

Locke smiled.

You missed my speach, he said.

Boone muttered.

Feel like going on a walk? Locke offered.

This isn't like a date, is it? Boone said with a raised eyebrow.

Locke laughed.

Boone said, help me up.

Locke stuck out a hand and lifted Boone up. Once to his feet, Boone experience a wave of diziness, but after that it was just like walking with an everday headache. He and Locke left the caves and began walking down what he soon recognized as the path to the hatch.

I guess the island doesn't come with medical leave, Boone mumbled.

Part of recovering is getting back to old routines, Locke said smartly.

They turned paths and after having to devote all his attention to making sure he didn't trip over a limb that he could see in the daytime, but not at night, Boone got his chance to ask the one thing he'd been wanting to know since he had woken up.

What did I miss?Shannon, preferably, Boone said, blushing.

He was now thankful it was dark out.

She's been fine, Locke said simply, though by the quickness of his answer, Boone knew that there had to be more to the story.

You're lying, he accused.

I'm not.

Boone sighed, hoping to come across as desperate. It must of worked.

She and Charlie have been talking a lot, Locke admited.

About what?I'm not sure, Locke said, but there's a chance that..

Locke trailed off, hesitant to finish, but Boone thought he got the picture.

Chance of what? He said and looked at Locke. Of something between Shannon and Charlie- Boone snorted, no way.

He continued laughing at the thought of Shannon and Charlie having any kind of relationship, but Locke didn't seem as amused.

Are you serious? He stopped laughing. Shannon and Charlie?Have you ever considered, Locke began carefully, that Shannon doesn't want to be in a relationship with you?Last I checked, she is, Boone couldn't help but to let the snobby side of himself come out.

He was furious with Locke for making the suggestions. It was so..outrageous. Ridduclous. Insane. Pathetic. Shannon and Charlie..no, that wouldn't last, not in a miilion years, no matter what Locke said. But then again..

_She uh.. Jack thought quickly, went to the beach to get her stuff. She was going to stay here for the night. Charlie went with her.You don't really think something's going on between them? He asked Locke. Do you?_

Locke smiled as if he he had known all the time that the question would come up and he'd get to play counceler once more.

Why do you love her?

He wasn't about to pour out his soul to Locke, of all people, so he started with the obvious.

She's beautiful, he began, and..she's always there, you know?From what it sounds like, Locke said, you're the one who's always been there for her.

Boone stopped walking as the realization had come over him. He could convince himself that Shannon was there for him all he wanted, but he could never be sure unless they talked it out, which he couldn't see happening. He closed his eyes and sighed.

I'm an idiot, Boone announced.

It happens to the best of us, Locke said cheerfully.

Boone leaned back against a tree, comtemplating what to do. Would Shannon still assume that the two of them were in a relationship and leave Charlie all together? Or would she just assume he didn't know about her affair and go on with life as said? Or has she had time to think things through and has already decided that the perfect relationship didn't evolve him?

For Boone, now that he thought about it, maybe his relationship with Shannon hadn't always been a two way street. Trust still wasn't a settled part in their relationship, and Boone wasn't sure if Shannon would be willing to work through it. The thing was, it was obvious that Shannon and Sayid had everything that the two of them didn't: the trust, the passion, and the general liking for each other. It hadn't gotten past him that the only reason Shannon had even considered him was because she and Sayid were feuding. Maybe it was time to stop fooling himself.

Where are you going? Locke yelled after Boone as he took off towards the beach.

To find Sayid! Boone called behind him.

**Miles Down the Beach**

Kate sat with her knees up in front of her, watching solemnly as Sawyer spread the last handful of dirt over the body. They didn't know where any shovels and didn't want a scene started over the death(or questions asked about why they were on the beach together that night), so they found a pit near where the jungle met the beach and lowered the body into it. Sawyer insisted on finishing the burial, and Kate didn't protest, both from exhausted and one too many experiences with dead bodies.

Last night had been her most restless night of sleep in weeks. Sleep came so easily when she was with Jack. Even though she knew that she was capable of taking out anyone who came her way if she tried, there was still a sense of protection with Jack that she didn't feel with Sawyer, though she knew he cared about her. Kate just wasn't sure if she felt the same way back towards him.

Any last words?

Sawyer's voice brought her attantion up. He looked like he was about to fall into the pit himself. Dirt covered his hands to his elbows, and Sawyer reaked of sweat, even more so than earlier.

Kate replied quietly, and looked down to the ground.

All right then, Sawyer said, and wiped his hands on his jeans, which Kate was sure was only for show; the gesture didn't help his current hygine problem at all.

Sawyer then sat down beside Kate, and stared at the grave along with her.

There's nothin' you could've done, Sawyer said at last.

I'm not blaming myself, Kate stated softly.

Sawyer muttered with a smirk.

He lit a cigaret and soon the smell of smoke blended in right well with the smell of death. They might as well have been in hell. The juggling of keys was soon heard and Kate looked over in curiousity to see Sawyer pulling a keychain out of his pocket.

Found this on him, Sawyer said, dangling the chain in front of him, take a look.

Handing over the keys, Kate's eyes landed on one object in particular: one of those small key-ring photos. In the picture was the man, Winston, a smiling brunet, and two gorgeous kids, no more than five or seven, who looked just like their parents.  
Kate felt tears sting her eyes and swiped at them with her hand before they fell.

That's the worse part, ain't it? Sawyer said, taking a long drag from the cigaret. Finding out they have family, kids, a wife..Everything you didn't, Kate offered softly.

Her head exploaded with juggling all the thoughts. Thoughts of Jack, Sawyer, the suicide. She wished she had a wall she could punch, a door to slam, or a teddy bear to throw. It was like she was taking an exam in school: Jack or Sawyer: the pros and cons of a relationship. The main difference to Kate was that Jack was always willing to give herself a chance to start over. She could be herself around him..her real self. The person she used to be long ago. Sure Sawyer was fun, but she wasn't sure that she liked the fact that the only reason she and Sawyer would have any kind of relationship would be because she was a criminal like he was. That didn't matter to Jack before or after he found out about her past. The sun would be coming up in a few hours and she'd have to face Jack, and Kate knew that she needed a straight story. She was sick of this love triangle crap. Kate drew in a deep breath.

This isn't going to work, she said quietly.

Part of her hoped that maybe Sawyer didn't hear it. She knew this wasn't going to be easy..

What's not?

No such luck.

Kate said, pointing between them, me and you. It's just- she shook her head, I can't.You can't, or you're afraid? Sawyer tested.

Kate swallowed. This was going to be harder than she thought.

I can't, she said, and then sighed, look..it'd be like dating a twin! You and I..you know the only reason you like me anyway is because I'm a criminal like you.

Sawyer snorted.

Oh, yeah, right, he said, sounding slight hurt, mean old Sawyer can't have a heart. Why don't you go ahead and cover me with alumnium? Kate corrected with a small smile.

Sawyer mumbled and put out his cigaret, leaving the area pitch black.

I'm sure somewhere out there there's that perfect woman for you, Kate went on, she may not be old enough to drink..but she's still there- she chuckled at her own joke, you know?

Sawyer didn't reply.

People like Jack just don't step into bars, Kate stopped, thinking about it, well, people like Jack don't go to bars..anyway..it's just fate, you know?So you don't want to be with me because you're afraid of playing fate, Sawyer said, trying to obsorb the statement.

Sort of.. Kate sighed, Jack's just..different, that's all. Sawyer stood to his feet, well why don't you go back to your perfect boyfriend-He's not perfect, Kate defended.

-and see what he thinks about this all.

Sawyer began walking off but stopped after only a few paces.

But Kate-

Kate turned around, surprised to hear her name come from him.

What happens on the island, stays on the island, he said, he never has to know.

Kate nodded. Somehow she knew that the proposal was made for Sawyer's hopes of not getting slammed by Jack more than her own benifit, though deep down she knew that the agreement wouldn't last.

In the Jungle

Boone raced through the jungle calling Sayid's name in hopes of finding him before he had time to rethink his decision.

Boone called once more.

Someone's hand calmped down over his mouth and Boone struggled, trying to free himself, before he realized that it was only Sayid.

Are you trying to wake the dead? Sayid hissed quietly, releasing him.

Boone said, catching his breath, it's just..you can have her?

Sayid looked puzzled.

Excuse me? Boone explained, you can have her. Me and Shannon do not exist. Consider me out of your hair. After right now, you never even have to tlak to me again. In fact, you can go ahead and punch me for sleeping with her.

You _slept _with her? Sayid said, disgusted.

Boone said, not really..not recently- he shook his head as Sayid began to look furious, just, forget it. She's yours. Congradulations. You win.

Sayid studied him.

Are you sure? He said carefully.

Boone said, even though part of him was still longing to be with Shannon, I mean with you she's happy. She's changed. And besides, it took me years to fall in love with her and it only took you a few weeks.

He had decided that he had never really been in love in love with Shannon until they grew much older. They had known each other for years before that. If something was there, one of them would've known.

Have you talked with Shannon about this? Sayid asked as if they were arranging a buisness deal.

I think you should, Boone said, trust me, she likes you better.

Boone sighed as he finally finished his declaration and looked down. Once again the feeling that Sayid was somewhat superior to him came, and Boone felt like a kid having to tell a teacher why he cheating on a test.

She should still be at the beach, Boone said, softer than before, Jack told me Charlie walked her back there for the night.

He decided it was best not to mention the Charlie factor. If Shannon wanted Sayid to know about that, that was her doing. Sayid raised an eyebrow at the statement, and that was the first time that Boone suspected that he was being lied to.

I'll talk to her, Sayid finally agreed.

Boone muttered, relieved that that was over with.

Yet even as Sayid walked back to the beach part of Boone was pushing himself to call him back, tell him that it was a joke. April Fools. Sorry, but she's my girl. But before Boone had a chance to say anything Sayid had already disapeared into the darkness.

**Shannon's Camp  
**  
Shannon sat with her knees drawn to her chest, staring out into the ocean, unable to sleep. Truthfully Shannon was scared to death to be sitting alone in the dark. Just the knowledge that the jungle was behind her was enough to send shivers down her spine.

That was a nice thing you did, said a voice from behind her.

She flinched the slightest at the footsteps, but the calmness of Sayid's voice made her grateful for company.

I think Alex needs a friend right now, he finished, sitting down in the empty place next to her.

Who said anything about being friends? Shannon spat bitterly.

She regreted it immediatly after and prayed Alex wasn't listening in nearby. Sayid cupped her chin as she was so used to him doing, forcing her to meet his eyes.

I know you don't really think like that, he said.

I'm sorry, Shannon said truthfully and Sayid let go, I'm just..afraid.

If there was one thing Shannon hated was admiting weakness, who didn't? Sure she may do just that all the time, but it wasn't exactly something she was proud of.

I mean, there's this crazy guy on the lose and-I tied him up, Sayid cut in.

Shannon stared at him. She had heard stories about what happened the time they thought Sawyer took the meds, leading to Sayid's departure. What thing could push his button like that again?

You're not going to hurt him, are you? Shannon asked, shaking a little.

She didn't know why. After all the boy had done he deserved it. Shannon supposed it was just the fact that Sayid was capable of doing something like that scared her.

Not if I can help it, Sayid promised.

Shannon turned away, back to the ocean.

I ran into Boone in the jungle, Sayid said, I think he gave you over to me.How'd he manage that? Shannon snorted, thinking that that sounded exactly like something Boone would do.

He basically said that we belong together, Sayid explained, that you should be with him, not me.He said that? Shannon said, looking back at Sayid.

Sayid nodded.

But what matters is what you think, Sayid said before she could say anything else. What do you think?What do I think? Shannon wondered out loud. I think..

She placed his lips on his, and they brushed together. Once they broke apart Shannon stared into his eyes, wondering how she allowed herself to be apart from him for so long.

I think he was right.

They kissed again and stayed together until early that morning, when she fell asleep in his arms.

**Author's Notes:** Okay, so you guys were just cheated out of a love scene, but I'm really too tired to write one right now..and I'm watching _Medium_(which is excellent, by the way). I know that some of you guys are Shannon/Boone fans but don't give up hope yet, just remember that there's always that jealousy with Boone. Thanks so much for all the reviews! To answer a few questions in one line, the numbers have no signifigance(they're just a pattern I liked), but they do have an important meaning. What that meaning is exactly, I'm still working out. The crazy dude who killed himself was not Desmond nor Kyle, and the guy is dead. You have seen him before but only those of you who have been here from the beginning(or close to it) will remember, and if you actually do then my props to ya. As for Kyle, his fate will be resolved next chapter or one after next. This is dragging out longer than I expected because these are not the story lines to rush into. Anyway, thanks again! You guys rock!

**Coming up next, on As You Like It:**

Alex's denial grows worst, but no one can remain silent forever.

Thanks again!

Until next time..

+ October Sky


	14. suspicion

As You Like It  
Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen:** Suspicion

Morning finally dawned after a long night. Sawyer sat by the shore of the ocean, smoking one of the last cigarets of his second to last pack. Maybe if he kidnapped Sayid he'd tell him how to make something- anything- to smoke from the island. He stared down longily at the empty bottle of water he had been tapping against the sand for nearly an hour, thirsty but not wanting to go to the caves. Sawyer had the feeling that Kate wouldn't keep their secret too long, and didn't want to be the first in Jack's way when he found out. He'd rather let the good doc come looking for him. Quiet footsteps came up behind him, lasting a second or two a step, and judging by the shadow Sawyer could guess that it was Hurley walking by.

Sawyer called, stopping him.

Hurley said, walking up.

Sawyer gave Hurley the empty water bottle.

I'll give ya ten bucks to go refill this, he said.

Hurley looked at the bottle and then smirked.

And what would I do with that? Hurley said. Feed it to the squirrels?Hell, we've gotta get off sometimes, Sawyer said, and when we do, you'll be ten dollars richer than everybody else.Trust me dude, Hurley said with an ironic laugh, when it comes to money, you don't have to worry about me. Sawyer grunted and then added under his breath, not like you couldn't use the walk anyway.

That set off Hurley. He hurled the bottle at Sawyer, hitting him in the shoulder- the one he got shot in.

Get your own damn water.

Sawyer almost regretted his comment as Hurley walked away.

_Claire and and Charlie were sitting together, with her baby boy crawling in the sand in front of them. Charlie's guitar lay beside them, and the baby was trying its best to sit on it, playing with the strings in the process._

No no, Claire said to him, swiping him from the ground just before he could get his hand stuck inside the whole, don't play with Uncle Charlie's guitar.

The baby whined but a new toy grabbed its attention: golden earrings Claire had started wearing just a few days ago. Though she had the newborn, Claire didn't feel the exhaustion that most mothers felt. Instead she felt overjoyed at the new light of her life..okay, and maybe a little over protective too.

Are you sure Sun was going to be able to watch him? Claire asked Charlie for the hundredth time that day.

Charlie assured, double positive, but we better get going before she forgets about us.

Claire glared and Charlie laughed.

Don't worry, he said, everything's going to be fine.

He leaned forward and kissed her, a simple gesture but still one Claire couldn't live a day without.

Now come on, Charlie said.

Claire hoisted the baby onto her shoulder and held on tightly to it with one hand and reached up with the other, accepting Charlie's help. They left their baggage at their camp as they walked off, including Charlie guitar, and a deck of tarot cards, and a miniature plane with the flight number on the tail.  
**  
On the beach  
**  
The sun shown bright, bringing in yet another day on the island, and Charlie couldn't help but to wonder what evil force or obstacle was going to come before them this day. They couldn't seem to leave them alone, especially Jack, who seemed to be a favorite victim of bad karma. The jungle trees swayed lightly with the ocean's breeze, and Charlie glanced towards them, noticing Claire sleeping in the sand beneath them. Like most, Claire varied her resistance, staying at the beach during good weather and caves during bad, and last night had been one of those where she chose to sleep by the ocean. Claire claimed the waves calmed her and helped her sleep. Women.

As much as Charlie tried to refrain from being closer to Claire than she felt comfortable, he always found herself spending more and more time with her each day, and now Charlie couldn't help to wonder if his mind had subconsciously planned for him to take this path on purpose, for it wasn't his original route. He stopped for a moment to watch Claire sleep, noticing how(for once) peaceful and content she looked. Of course, at that moment Claire just had to wake up. She blinked, adjusting to the light, and immediately noticed Charlie standing there.

She said, confused, sitting up on her elbows.

I was uh.. Charlie thought quickly, wondering if you wanted to go find something to eat, but I guess even the Australian queens need their beauty sleep.

Inside his head, Charlie was shouting at himself for sounding like such an idiot. Now she was going to think that he was stalking her or obsessed, not to mention the lined sounded totally ridiculous. However, Claire looked flattered.

she said, but help me up first.Oh, sure, Charlie said and quickly moved over and reached down, easily lifting Claire onto her feet.

Walking into the Jungle

Hurley almost ran smack into Sayid on the way back to the caves, still distraught over Sawyer's comment. He left out a huff, trying to blow it off. Why care what Sawyer thinks anyway?

Sorry dude, Hurley said, backing away.

It's fine, Sayid said, sounding unusually cheerful.

Hurley said, raising an eyebrow.

That's when he noticed a smudge that stood out bright on Sayid's chin..a pink smudge.

Hurley said, laughing, is that lipstick? Sayid said, smiling like an idiot like Charlie sometimes did.

He was either having a hard time not talking about something or was really anxious to talk about it.

Hurley said, pointing, right there.You're lying, Sayid said, blushing.

You slept with Shannon, didn't you? Hurley said, amused.

Once again Hurley couldn't tell if Sayid was wanting to dissolve into a bubble or pull him aside and tell him everything. Of course, the thought came across that it was probably because _he_ was there that Sayid was keeping quiet. He watched tv, Hurley knew that guys loved to talk about this kind of stuff, no matter how wrong it may be.

I don't know what you're talking about, Sayid said firmly, but by the pinkness of his cheeks it was obvious that he was lying.

Whatever dude, Hurley laughed, all I have to say is, it's about time. That whole Shannon/Boone thing was starting to creep me out.They're step-siblings, Sayid informed.

Yeah, well none of the rest of us got let in on that, Hurley said, 

As he walked off he continued laughing, leaving Sayid embarrassed as he furiously wiped his chin.

**At the caves**

The usual bustle of the caves welcomed Charlie and Claire in that morning. The place was like a toy store on Christmas Eve. Early risers were looking for food, chatting, and an occasional few still grumbling about having to spend yet another day on the island, while those who tried to catch a few extra hours of sleep snored away or mumbled various curses at the talkers nearby. A man who was rolling up some kind of blanket muttered a good morning to Charlie as the two past; Claire smiled back, and then elbowed Charlie hard in the ribs for being rude and not greeting anyone.

It's not like I know them, Charlie muttered irritably, rubbing his ribcage, overexagerating the pain.

Claire rolled her eyes and smiled at Kate as she walked up to them, pulling an apprehensive Sun along. Charlie began to wonder just what Claire had dreamed about, and what had gotten her so cheerful all of a sudden after her past few moody days.

Claire greeted, and threw a warning look towards Charlie.

Charlie gave a small wave.

Try this, Kate said, shoving a small brown bowl into Charlie's hands.

Inside the bowl was a reddish-blackish liquidly substance with some kind of green leaves bobbling on the surface. Charlie had to hold back from laughing at thinking that the leaves looked liked they were crying for help, praying to be realized from a spicy life of..whatever it was. He wrinkled his nose, unsure of the liquid, but the anxious looks from the girls(especially Sun's sad, shy smile as she looked down at her feet) egged him on. Taking a deep breath Charlie took a sip of the substance, which turned out to be hot despite the cool bowl. The spiciness of it lingered on his lips as he licked them, contemplating his review. After a moment or two Charlie thought he tasted some kind of carrot like flavoring, but he was sure it was on his imagination.

Not bad, Charlie admitted, and then, just to be sure, those aren't carrots in there, are they?

Kate smiled broadly and squeezed Sun's shoulders.

She said. Told you he'd like it.

Sun's held back smile finally let itself out, and Charlie couldn't help but to feel proud at being the cause. Since Jin's death sun had rarely been seen at all, let alone smiling or laughing.

Well, it's very good, Charlie said, handing back the bowl, 

The girls giggled at his English and Charlie grinned along, receiving a few raised eyebrows from passerbyers. Kate's eyes then trailed along the cave wall and then lingered on a particular spot. Curious, Charlie turned around and watched as Kate watched Jack talking to Danielle.

I've got to go, Kate whispered quietly, and rushed out of the caves before saying any goodbyes.

Sun looked back down, once again looking sad and out of place, as if Kate's mood change was her fault.

Well that was a little weird, Claire said, looking after her.

I'm going to go see what's up, Charlie said, putting a hand on Claire's shoulder as he walked out.

Across the caves Jack was having a very hard time trying to get into a conversation with Danielle. She didn't seem capable of standing still and talking for a few moments, like she was a nine year old boy instead of a grown woman. As Jack talked to her she finished getting herself ready, brushing her impossibly tangly hair, sighing in frustration whenever she got to another night.

And Alex hasn't said anything to you at all? Jack asked for the dozenth time.

Danielle said, we don't exactly talk.

Satisfied with her hair now, Danielle reached up and unzipped her backpack, slipping the comb into the pocket.

Maybe you should, Jack suggested, even if it's just hey' or good morning' or-'Get the hell out of my life'? Danielle quoted with a smile. I'm assuming you don't know much about teenage girls. They don't like to talk.

Jack sighed.

If it was serious I'm sure she'd tell, Danielle assured, in the mean time, I don't need help raising my child.Sounds different from what you thought sixteen years ago, Jack said.

He regretted the statement, not meaning to personally insult Danielle. Jack felt bad for her, as he did for Michael when he told him about just meeting up with Walt for the first time since he was a baby.

I've let the past stay in the past, Danielle said, staring coldly at Jack, maybe you should too.

Danielle walked away, leaving Jack to wonder if she meant that with her situation, or an all around personal reference to him. Then again, what could she know?  
**  
2001**

_As Jack pulled into the driveway of his father's house, he noticed a dark green jeep sat next to his father's car. The liscene plate had a college bumper sticker, and it took Jack a moment to recognized it as the one he found his mother at just days ago. After their goodbyes the two hadn't talked, though Sarah woke up two days later to find Jack asleep at the kitchen table, head on phonebook and phone in his hands, as though he had been thinking of calling someone. Jack swore that he remembered doing no such thing. Frowning, Jack parked his SUV and stepped out onto the path to the porch. The knob was locked when he tried it, so Jack had to search for the key on his key ring, and unlock the house himself._

When he entered the house was bright and silent. The early morning's sun peered in through the white blinds over the picture window, ricocheting off the mirror on the far wall. On the table sat a bottle of whine, two glasses, and empty containers of Chinese food. Beside those was the case to the movie Titanic. What a romantic. He thought about leaving while he could, figuring his father would be too drunk to work anyway, but just then a groaning noise came from the couch, and Jack was surprised at himself for not noticing the two sleeping figures under the blanket, one being his father and the other..his mother? The bushy brown hair that rest on his father's shoulder told him his suspicions were correct, and Jack suddenly wished that he had the power to become invisible. Was it not three days ago that Christian stated that he wanted nothing to do with Jack and his mother's reunion?

What time is it? Christian mumbled to no one in particular.

Jack replied.

At the sound of the unexpected voice christian jumped in surprise, nearly tumbling off the couch. Beside him, Jack's mother finally stirred awake, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

What's wrong? She asked, yawning.

Christian said, glaring at Jack as he struggled to get out from under the blankets.

Jack looked away, embarrassed to be there as Christian stepped onto the floor and pulled on the jeans that had been lying on the floor beside the couch. Why was Jack thinking the phrase for old times sake came up last night? Christian then stood and walked with slight difficulty from what Jack was sure was the wine to Jack.

What are you doing here? He hissed furiously.

You told me to pick you up at six-thirty! Jack exclaimed, just as furious. What's she doing here?

Christian sighed and ran a hand through his head.

Look, I thought through the whole reunion thing and figured talking couldn't hurt, Christian said.

And let me guess, said Jack, disgusted, one thing led to another?Just give me a minute to get ready and I'll meat you in the car, Christian said.

Forget it, Jack said, you're not operating under the influence.We only had a few bottles of wine! Christian protested.

A few, right, Jack snorted, seeing right through that lie.

He very well knew that his father had a fully stored liquor cabinet that remained unlocked and was restored every few weeks.

I'll cover for you, Jack offered, go back to bed.

Glancing towards his mother who was now back to an unconscious state on the couch, Jack figured she probably wouldn't want to stay there very long once she realized where she was. At least, he didn't think many people would want to stay at his father's house once sober, especially when it took his father quite a while to get back in a human state.

And call a cab, Jack suggested.

Outside a car sped by, blaring loud rap music that could be heard inside house. Though the base was bareable enough, Christian jumped, covering his head in pain.

On second thought, I'll do it, Jack sighed.

Whatever had happened between him and his mother last night Jack decided then that he didn't want to know, but if every cloud had a silver lining, he'd pay a high price to see what was offered for this one.  
  
**In the jungle, 2004**

Kate ran straight for five minutes until finally stopping, not for breath, but for the realization that if she went any further, she'd probably run right in Sawyer. It was like being cornered. She didn't know where to turn or who to turn to, and suddenly the world came crashing down on her all in one moment.

Are you all right? Asked a voice behind her, making Kate flinch.

she lied, hiding her eyes, afraid that she'd start crying any minute.

She never used to be like this. Before the island Kate had only cried two or three times, all at the most crucial moments of her life, but now Kate found herself tearing up too often and too easily for her liking, and frankly, it was scaring her. Her walls were coming down hard and fast, and there didn't seem to be much she could do about it, and what all she did do about it backfired in her face.

You sure? Charlie asked, concerned.

Kate thought about it. Maybe getting a little advice wouldn't hurt.

Have you ever done something really bad? Kate started.

Who hasn't? Charlie said, seeming amused at the question coming out of the dramatic moment. Is this about the fugitive thing?

Kate bit her lower lip and looked down.

Charlie muttered.

I mean it, Kate said, looking back up, have you ever done something bad? I mean really, really bad?I crashed this party once, Charlie admitted, couldn't stand the guy. You see, he was going out with a girl named Carrie who..

He saw that Kate didn't seem the least bit amused or interested in the story.

Not really, Charlie finally said.

Whether he was lying or not, Kate didn't question. 

He then asked.

Kate looked down. Now or never.

I slept with Sawyer, she admitted quietly.

Charlie exclaimed, eyes wide. 

Kate covered his mouth with her hand and shoved him back against the tree near them with ease.

You can't tell anyone! Kate whispered. No one can know. I don't even want you asking Sawyer about it.

Charlie squirmed under her grip and Kate quickly let go, not wanting to seriously hurt him.

Charlie said, I won't, I swear.

Kate nodded a thanks and looked back down to the ground. It was such an embarrassing thing to admit. She wouldn't be surprised if Charlie turn and ran from her right now, God knew he had to be disgusted with her.

Does Jack know? Charlie asked a few seconds later.

Kate shook her head.

But you're going to tell him, right?

She bit her lip trying to hold back the tears again. Kate hated herself just as much as Charlie probably did, and shook her head once more.

Kate, he has to know! Charlie said. You can't keep something like this secret!Well the fugitive thing was working for awhile, Kate said with a forced smile, besides, this isn't exactly something Jack will want to hear.You think? Charlie said.

Kate sighed, Jack doesn't take things like this very well, and for his well being and maybe even in the long run everyone else's, this stays between me, you, and Sawyer.

Kate's eyes narrowed and Charlie sighed.

he mumbled, but I swear when we get off of here I'm creating a tv show, As the Island Turns..what?

Kate was smiling.

You said when we get off', she pointed out.

Hardly anyone still held that kind of hope.

Charlie said thoughtfully, I did.

He looked down at the ground as the moment passed.

he said finally, I promise I won't tell, but if you ever need to talk..I know, Kate said, nodding though she doubted that she'd ever speak about this again with Charlie, 

Charlie shrugged sheepishly and then turned back toward the caves.

**At the caves**

Jack sighed at his failed conversation with Danielle. He glanced over towards Alex's camp in hopes of getting more of a clue as to what was going on, but to his dismay, she wasn't even there. The rest of the residents of the caves moved around Jack as he stood there, waiting for someone to ask for help or maybe even ask him what was wrong, but when neither happened, he turned and went back into his cave to prepare to go looking for Kate again.

The small cave had gotten a little crowded, what with the medical supplies and now Kate's stuff, so things tended to get lost easily, and Jack never expected to go straight into the cave and find what he was looking for. Oddly enough though, this time he did. Just as he was about to cross over to enter the cave Alex slipped out, squeezing in with the moving crowd in a quick flash. Jack waved in and out of the crowd but was too late once he reached the caves. He looked back over the wave of people to find both entrances blocked with people moving in and out, and Alex nowhere to be found. Jack sighed again and stepped into his cave, defeated.

Everything in the caves seemed to be right in the mess where he left it: a few spare t-shirts thrown here and there, and various other items laying around. He walked over to his table of medicine to see if everything still was in place there, and began thumbing through the different meds. Footsteps entered the room behind him, and Jack sighed in relief when he turned to see Kate.

Think God, he said, walking towards her, I was getting worried.

Jack pulled Kate into a hug before she could even greet him, but when he pulled away, Kate pulled him back towards her, kissing him long and hard. She finally broke away and forced a smile at the surprised look on his face. They stared at each other for a moment or two until Kate ended the moment and looked away.

Missed you last night, Jack said, walking back towards the med table.

Sorry, I got caught up at the beach, Kate said, figured you wouldn't want me walking back in the dark so I camped with Claire.I'm being an influence on you, Jack grinned.

A good one, Kate said, smiling back, I just hope I'm not being one on you. Jack teased, but if I ever need to rob a bank in the future, I'll know who to call.

Jack winked, making Kate laugh, and he found himself relieved to hear it.

So what's up? Kate asked, following him over to the makeshift table.

Jack said, Alex has just been acting strange. I think she's..up to something.

Jack stopped at the last moment, noticing something out of place with the meds.

Kate asked, stepping behind him.

She took two narcotics, Jack said, staring at the table in front of him.

What are those? Kate asked, confused.

Like pain relievers, Jack explained, very, very strong pain relievers. They usually have to be injected but I don't she how she could do that unless-She took those injection thingies too? Kate said, holding up a plastic bag that once held them.

Jack sighed, and took the empty bag from Kate, 'the injection thingies'.

He smiled despite the intense moment. Jack looked down at the bag, longing for the answers he didn't have.

I'm sure she's okay, Kate reassured, putting a hand on his arm.

I'll never know, Jack said, angry with himself.

Why couldn't he just get Alex to talk to him? Jack began looking through the medicine again, only to notice more missing supplies.

And she also took.. Jack said, mentally counting the missing supplies, a bottle of aspirin- he shook a bottle of peroxide, and some of this too. Must've had some kind of bottle to store it in-

He turned to Kate.

You didn't see anything at the beach last night, did you? Kate answered truthfully.

Jack remembered Sayid bringing back Alex's backpack saying that she dropped' it, and Sayid's own odd behavior last night, like something wasn't right, and not just the sickness. Something wasn't right, and Jack was determined to find out what he wanted to know.

**Author's Note: **Okay, truly horrible ending, but I ran out of ideas..I decided it'd all be too much for one chapter. By the way, I really know nothing about drugs. We studied those particular ones a little in one class at school today and I did a quick research to make sure I had my facts right, so sorry if any of it was wrong or is wrong in the future. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! You guys rock!

**Coming up next, on As You Like It:  
**  
As far as I know now, this next chapter's all about Alex, but if I can work in it, someone else will find out about Sawyer and Kate's affair, and Charlie learns what Claire's dream was about.

Thanks again!

Until next time..

October Sky


	15. Starfish

As You Like It  
Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen:** Starfish

Alex had gotten frustrated with the drugs and discarded them into the jungle. She also decided that whoever thought of the name sweatshirt was a genius, because she was drenched in sweat now. The jacket stuck to her like a Band-Aid in the hot sun, but yet she couldn't take it off. It was like she was physically attached to it. When she finally took her hands out of the front pocket to steal the drugs, they were red and sweaty. Her wrist still ached every now and then and Alex didn't have to look at them to know they were bruised, and that was part of the reason she was wearing the sweatshirt, so she wouldn't have to be reminded of what happened. From what she figured, the closer she was to forgetting, the closer she was to getting over this.

For the first time Alex looked around where she was on the beach, and saw that she was only a few feet away from Sawyer's camp. She wondered if maybe her subconscious mind led her here on purpose. Glancing around, Alex didn't see Sawyer, or anyone else for that matter coming, so she took it that maybe she was supposed to be poking around. She knew that Sawyer rarely stayed at his camp anymore, so she didn't expect to find much. A couple of novels laid amongst a few raggedy shirts, but it was a cardboard shoe box that cough her eye. She glanced around one last time and went with the feeling that no one was coming, and carefully pulled the top back.

Inside lay a collection of lighters ranging from your standard black to Dale Jarred, and a smaller collection of boxes of cigarets. Alex stared at the box, contemplating. She had never been able to stand smoking, especially having to have to experience second hand, and to her it had always been a disgusting habit with no point. But now the cigarets seemed welcoming, and the peer pressure was the voices in her head telling her that it might do her good to try an escape. That was the main reason people did drugs, smoke, and drink, right? Hands shaking, Alex reached down for a pack of cigarets and picked out the lighter carefully, making sure that it was one Sawyer wouldn't miss. She picked out a bright yellow one with a slogan imprinted on it. What would Jesus do. Alex snorted. How ironic.

She fumbled with the package before opening it, almost dropping it twice, took a cigaret out, and realized that she knew nothing about lighting one or smoking. Hell she'd probably kill herself just trying to light one, forget the lung cancer. At last she was able to light the cigaret, and stared at it a few moments, letting the smoke burn, before finally placing it in-between her teeth. Big mistake. She choked as the smoke engulfed her mouth and dropped the cigaret, burning the sand. After stomping on the sand hard Alex put the fire-to-be out, and was about to light a second when she stopped. Maybe the first falling was a sign. _This was a stupid idea,_ she thought, so she quickly closed the box back up and threw it back into the cardboard box and slammed down the lid. Alex then sat down in the sand beside Sawyer's stuff and sighed.

Why did she have to try and be such a big person and try to get over things like this herself? She was only fooling herself..what was she going to do, sit here day after day until someone finally had the decency to tell Sawyer that he smelled, forcing him to come and change shirts. He'd find her there and eventually force the truth out of her. Alex snorted again. Who was she to think that Sawyer would go through so much trouble to get through to someone? She glanced over again towards the box, which seemed as tempting as a jar of freshly baked cookies before dinner, and Alex swore she heard it calling her name. At last she couldn't take it, and once again went through the routine of finding the box, lighter, and struggling to light the cigaret. This time Alex was more careful when she brought the cigaret towards her mouth, and after a couple of tries was successfully able to inhale and exhale the smoke without choking. Crossing her left arm over her stomach Alex turned towards the ocean and let the sound of the encoming waves take her away.

What the hell do you think you're doing?

Sawyer's sudden arrival made Alex shiver and jump in the slightest.

What does it look like? Alex responded, still turned away from him.

Whatever happened to there are cooler ways to die'? Sawyer said.

She could hear his footsteps getting closer and closer towards her and suddenly Alex found herself nervous to be alone with him. She didn't know why, Sawyer had never done or said anything hurtful to her. Actually, he had been quite polite compared to how she'd observed him around others. Alex loosened up a little bit with the thought.

Things changed, she replied coldly.

You know, said Sawyer, appearing beside her, I should make you smoke the whole pack.You've been watching too much _7th Heaven_, Alex smirked.

Only when the motel had cable, Sawyer joked sarcastically.

Alex smiled when he went along with her joke, even if he was quicker than her on the comedic level.

Give me the cigarets, Sawyer said in a serious tone she rarely heard him use.

It almost scared her.

she said quietly.

I'm not gonna be blamed for you dyin', now give me the cigarets! Sawyer said, this time with more force.

No one's going to blame you, Alex said, rolling her eyes.

Like hell! Sawyer snorted, and then: I'm serious, give them to me.Make me, Alex said, smug.

Sawyer stared at her, incredulous. She had the feeling that a few refusals would make Sawyer impatient, and she thought personally that Sawyer was a very impatient person.

Sawyer said with a huff, kill yourself, see if I care.

Sawyer walked away without a second though or apology. Little did he know how much that hurt her.

**Claire's camp**

Claire through a damp shirt over the line to dry. She was so amazed at how much lighter she was without the baby on board and how good it felt.

Charlie said after a few moments of silence.

Claire echoed.

Why are you so cheerful? Charlie finally asked.

No reason, Claire lied, and then changed her mind, well..I had this dream.I see, Charlie nodded, overacting.

We were on the island, Claire said, folding a clean pair of jeans, and the baby was with us.The baby?

Claire nodded.

We were going for a walk and I was worried about leaving him with someone else, Claire went on.

Sounds like something Jack'd do, Charlie commented.

He was trying to sit on your guitar, Claire recalled, smiling.

Nice dream, Charlie offered.

Too bad it wasn't real, Claire finished quietly.

She stopped folding the laundry and Charlie studied her. Claire wasn't the one to let out many emotions, though her facial expression may show it. Unsure what to do, Charlie took a step forward.

he said, reaching out with a hand.

I'm fine, Claire said, turning away at his touch.

Charlie studied her again and then sighed, knowing she'd never let him in. At least no time soon.

**Elsewhere on the beach**

Sawyer later approached Michael, who was shuffling a deck of cards and then laid them out to play solitary.

Deal me in, Sawyer said, make it speed.

Michael picked up the cards in one swipe and dealt them in the positions necessary for the game speed. They began the game and Sawyer was surprised when Michael began to take the lead.

Blackjack dealer, Michael explained.

Don't know what makes you think I'll believe that story, Sawyer smirked.

Believe what you want, Michael shrugged.

So where's the kid? Sawyer asked. To want to be around you so much, he sure ain't.You know kids, Michael said, one minute your their hero, the next your called down to the sheriff's station.At least you won't have that problem, Sawyer snorted.

So what's with you? Michael asked after throwing down a few more cards.

You smell like smoke, Michael said in disgust.

Hm..a smoker smelling like smoke, Sawyer said sarcastically.

Michael mumbled.

Fine, I wasn't the one smoking, Sawyer admitted, it was Alex. Michael said with an eyebrow. I thought she was all against smoking.She was, Sawyer said, I dunno..I think something's wrong with her.What do you mean?Like something happened.You mean like some sea monster eating to people in front of you? Michael said. Or being shipwrecked on an island with your dead boyfriend?

Sawyer threw down a card.

Give her time, Michael said.

Sawyer muttered.

Somehow he thought there was more to the story, and that meant a lot coming from him, or at least he thought.

So where were you last night? Michael asked, catching him off-guard.

Sawyer said, totally forgetting about the game, though Michael was still playing as he talked.

He had to admit, the guy was good.

We thought Vincent ran away again, Michael said, Walt wanted you to help look for him.Why me? Sawyer said, not sure if he liked the kid's affection towards him.

Michael shrugged.

Beats me, he said, luckily the damn thing came back five minutes later. said Sawyer quietly.

Something wrong? Michael asked at the sudden change in Sawyer's voice.

Sawyer grumbled, and threw a few more cards down.

Michael won the first game and Sawyer sulked as they dealt for a second. They were almost through with the first round before Sawyer finally confessed.

I slept with Kate, he admitted, sounding furious with himself.

And he really was. He was furious with himself because he was confused, because he had never let a girl get to him like this before. Michael stopped in the middle of placing a card down.

He said, shocked at the confession.

You heard me, Sawyer said bitterly.

Michael slowly set the cards down, trying to process what he's been told. Sawyer kept his in his hands and stared down at him, thankful that the cards gave him something to look at besides nothing.

Does Jack know? Michael finally asked.

Not unless Kate told him, Sawyer said.

Michael sat back, I'm gonna go, Sawyer said, standing.

He quickly decided that he didn't want to sit through five minutes of Michael yelling at him about how stupid and irresponsible that was. Sawyer half-expected Michael to stop him from leaving, and he actually found himself angry when he didn't.

Look, she came on to me, all right? Sawyer said angrily. Just know that.Didn't say anything, Michael shrugged.

And I know that she's with Jack, Sawyer went on, and after last night, we'll probably never talk again.

Sorry to hear that.

Sawyer stared at him, incredulous.

Aren't you going to say something! He exclaimed.

Like what?

It annoyed him that Michael was still sitting on the ground, now acting like this was nothing, like after the initial reaction wore off he seemed perfectly okay with it.

How stupid that was or that I should go to hell or.._something!_ Sawyer spat.

I think you've got it figured out yourself, Michael commented.

What the hell is that supposed to mean? Sawyer yelled.

Figure it out yourself, Michael said.

Sawyer scrawled at him as he stood up and pocketed the cards.

See ya around, Michael said, and left.

Sawyer stood there for a few moments in complete confusion before kicking at the sand. Was it so hard to be straightforward with someone? When he finally remembered that he should be leaving, Sawyer decided to never confess anything again.

**At the caves**

Jack decided that Kate believed strongly in making up for lost time. Throughout the day she had been extremely clingy, almost enabling Jack to get anything done. Jack finally agreed to take a break for lunch, and they were now chatting in the caves, eating some fruit brought around by Hurley, and some kind of soup Sun had made earlier.

Are you sure you're okay? Jack asked Kate after her leg knocked against his for the third time.

Not brushing against- really knocking against.

she stuttered.

Jack raised an eyebrow. Stuttering wasn't something normally done by Kate. Kate looked back down to the ground and continued staring at the piece of fruit she had yet to take a bite out of. That was the thing, though Kate had been around him all day, she had hardly said a word. Sighing, Jack let his eyes trail elsewhere, observing the daily lives of the other castaways. He noticed Alex's stuff still lay abandon from where it did this morning, and Danielle was sitting next to it, reading some kind of journal. Whether or not it was Alex's, he couldn't tell. Danielle looked up at that very moment and from the look in her eyes, Jack got his answer. He had the feeling that maybe Danielle was finally convinced that something was wrong. Shannon and Sayid entered the caves as their eyes broke away, and Jack noticed that they seemed to be engulfed in a heavy debate. Even Charlie and Claire nearby seemed a little on the edge. Jack sighed again and took another bite of his orange. Beside him Kate sighed as well, and after a moment Jack realized that they had almost been in unison.

**On the beach  
**  
Alex walked the line of the shore with her hands stuffed in the pockets of her sweatshirt. She had smoke two cigarets before no longer being able to stand the smell, and decided to result to other means of relaxation. So now here she was, walking in the boiling sun on beach at the end of December. More irony.

You might want to look down, said a voice she didn't recognize from the side.

Alex said and looked down just in time to see a starfish be pushed to shore.

She stared at it for a few minutes, wondering how it was that that starfish managed to float up the very moment she walked by.

Something wrong? The woman asked a moment later.

Alex shook her head as she continued to stare at the sea creature, feeling sorry for it. She began to see some symbolism in that the starfish was unable to control where it went or it's destiny in the big blue, just like no matter how bad she had it, she just kept being prodded and pulled in different directions, as if being tested on how long it took before someone popped. Sniffing, Alex realized she was starting to cry again. She was really beginning to hate the word emotional'. She finally gave in and walked up the sand dune to sit down beside the woman, who she soon recognized as Rose, though she had never talked to her personally.

Alex sat down without removing her hands from the pockets, and noticed that she looked very odd sitting next to Rose, who was not only a great deal older than her, but was wearing some kind of black and white flower pattern capris that came up just past her ankles, and a white blouse. Not to mention Rose was smiling like she was looking into Heaven and Alex looked like she had just been told that Christmas was canceled. If only it were that simple.

I like your blouse, Alex commented.

Really it was just a simple plain white shirt, but Alex hated sitting in awkward silences.

Thank you, Rose said cheerfully.

A little too cheerful for Alex. She thought that no one should be that happy on a deserted island, at least not while she was this depressed, and Alex didn't care how selfish that statement was.

This is a little far out, Rose said, pulling Alex from her thoughts.

I know, Alex replied quietly.

They sat in silence for another few moments before Rose spoke up again.

Whatever's bothering you, I think you should tell someone, Rose said, and that doesn't necessarily mean me.I'm stranded on a deserted island, Alex grumbled, isn't that enough?Honey, believe it or not, there are people out there with worse problems than us, Rose said.

You don't know the half of it, Alex muttered under her breath.

This only cause Rose to smile even broader, if possible, making Alex even more angrier.

I've gotta go, she lied.

It was nice talking to you, Rose said.

Alex mumbled, a statement which she would later regret.

She scoffed as she walked away, having no real destination in mind. What Alex hated about this island was that there was no real place to run to. You were always here and you didn't have a choice of leaving, no unless you wanted to suffer worse than you already were. _This must be how Kate feels,_ she thought, _to be so used to running and then have to stay. _Luckily for Kate there were people like Jack there for her. She had no one.  
**  
At the Caves**

When Kate had dozed off standing straight up while waiting for Jack to finish talking to Charlie, Jack had insisted that she went to get some sleep. The skin under her eyes were dark and off and on she'd zone out, even worse than usual. Kate reluctantly agreed, leaving Jack on his own. He decided to dedicate this time to investigating Alex's mysterious behaviors, and considered himself lucky when Sayid walked into the caves sooner than he was expected to come. Jack didn't know why, but he kept coming back to Sayid being the key to all of this.

Jack called, catching up to him.

Sayid stopped and waited for him to come, though he didn't look pleased to be there.

I wanted to talk to you, Jack said, about Alex.I'm sure she's fine, Sayid said quickly, you worry too much.Does that explain why she was stealing drugs and medical supplies from me? Jack said, placing his hands on his hips.

He waited for Sayid's answer. Sayid seemed to be contemplating what Jack thought to be telling the truth.

All right, Sayid sighed, and pulled Jack over to the side of the caves where no one could overhear them. Last night when Shannon and I were going back to camp, we heard something..someone struggling.

Jack's eyes grew narrow and all at once he dreaded the rest of the story. He knew he should know, but at the same time Jack had never really considered the possibilities of what had happened.

It was Alex, Sayid finished, so low Jack could hardly hear him, she was being.. he glanced at a man who past them as he was finishing, 

But Jack knew from the hesitation what Sayid really meant. Suddenly it was like he had entered a whole knew world. A world of true violence. A sick world that he hated. He felt himself feeling behind him for the wall, and eventually managed to sit down without falling. Placing his head in his hands, Jack tried to prepare himself for what would come next, and not only for him, but for Alex too.

Do you.. Jack had to clear his throat to finish, do you know who did it?

Sayid nodded.

He's tied up, he assured.

Jack looked up across the caves at Alex's abandon camp, and quickly knew what he wanted to do.

Take me there, he said, standing up.

Jack faced Sayid, more serious than he had ever been before.

Take me to him, Jack said, more slowly.

Sayid hesitated, but then finally nodded in agreement.

**In the jungle**

Not a word was spoken as Sayid led Jack to the scene of crime. Jack had snuck into his caves to get a gun, thankful that Kate was asleep so it'd be easier to sneak one out.

It's right up ahead, Sayid said, pointing.

Jack knew he was being warned of whatever he might see, and braced himself for the worse. One thing he learned on the island was to never underestimate the capability of violence in others. When they arrived at where Sayid had pointed to Jack looked around for whatever it was he was supposed to be seeing. Finally his eyes landed to a tree that, for some reason, stood out more than others, though it looked no more different from the rest. His eyes trailed to the trunk where Jack expected to see a body tied up, but instated, only a bloody piece of rope lay on the ground.

**Author's Note:** So things are starting to come to an end. Next chapter will be the last chapter and next story will be the last story. Thanks so much to all those who reviewed! You guys rock!

**Coming up next, on As You Like It:**

In the last chapter, we'll see Alex and Jack having a much needed chat, Boone contemplating the security guy job in the hatch, and maybe even a first real kiss between Charlie and Claire.

Thanks again!

Until next time..

October Sky


	16. Speak

As You Like It  
Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer:** God Put A Smile Upon Your Face belongs to Coldplay. I highly suggest finding a download of it somewhere because it has some acoustics as a bass, and that's what a based the rhythm and beats of the ending on.

**Chapter Sixteen:** Speak

Jack swore his heart stopped. He was expecting at any moment for Sayid to say that they were at the wrong place, but Sayid never did. Sayid stepped forward, doing a much better job at keeping his cool than Sayid.

He couldn't of gotten far, Sayid said, finally breaking the silence, he had a gunshot wound in his leg.You shot him? Jack said, slightly surprised as he ran after Sayid.

But soon Jack lost his train of thought and realized that he had no clue where he was. Somewhere during the search he and Sayid had parted ways, and when Jack look down at the ground and found that piece of rope, he realized that he was right back where he started. Kicking furiously at the ground, Jack launched the rope into the jungle. Afraid of losing it, Jack leaned forward against the tree, trying to calm himself down. He breathed in and out slowly, trying to regain a steady breath, and at last looked up, staring into the bark of the tree. It killed him to think that less than twenty-four hours ago, the very man he was looking for was standing in this same position, his hands probably right where his were now, but maybe a bit lower..

Jack cursed loudly and kicked hard at the tree, ignoring the pain that shot up his foot. All he could think of was why wasn't he there to stop this from happening, and how badly he felt for Alex. How he was going to fix this, how he could help, it was all going through his head in repeating waves that could drive any normal person crazy. Jack wasn't sure if he could any longer consider himself I couldn't find him.

He had the feeling that Sayid had been there for awhile, unsure if it was safe to approach Jack at the moment. Jack shook his head.

Neither did I.We'll get a search team out tomorrow, Sayid said, looking around, as if making a mental note of paths they should take.

Why not now? Jack said, lifting himself off the tree.

We need to think of a good story, explained Sayid, we can't tell anyone what really happened- he looked up at the sky, and it'll be getting dark in a few hours.

Jack nodded in agreement, though he didn't feel safe having that guy lose, especially at night when they couldn't see him coming. Which reminded him, why hadn't Alex seen him coming? It was a wrong thing to wonder, he knew he shouldn't be wondering it, but still, for a psychic, Alex hadn't been predicting very many futures lately, He wondered if maybe there was some connection between the sickness and her powers. Jack then wondered where Alex was now. How she was doing, who she was with. And what about last night afterwards? She never came back to the caves, that much he knew.

So why didn't you tell me? Jack asked.

The question had been poking at him for awhile. Would things have been different if he had known sooner? Would Alex still be stealing drugs and sneaking out?

She asked me not to, Sayid replied simply.

Of course she was going to ask you not to! Jack exclaimed. That's exactly why you tell me! She could be hurt, seriously hurt.I'm sure she's fine, Sayid assured.

You don't know that! Jack cried, louder than he meant to.

He shut up immediately, surprised at himself. Sayid looked at him sympathetically. Jack hated it when people looked at him like that.

Everything's going to be all right, Sayid said, you just have to give some things time.

Though he knew that Sayid was probably right, Jack wished that he had the same kind of confidence.

**Under the Hatch**

Boone stared at the computerize map in front of him, observing the little dots that represented their world. Jack and Sayid were talking in the jungle, Charlie and Claire were on the beach, and he was stuck down here with Locke, staring at a screen.

This sucks, Boone muttered under his breath.

Locke snapped out of his daze.

Say something? Locke said, like he had been listening to loud music and was unable to hear a thing.

This is insane, he said, pushing himself off the wall he was leaning on, sitting down here day after day is doing nothing to help us. It's pointless. I'm not going to spend the rest of my life watching dots on a screen.Fair enough, Locke said, crossing his arms, so then what are you going to do with the rest of your life?I don't know, Boone shrugged, I'm on an island. You know how much hell this damn _thing_ is causing me! My relationship with Shannon right now is pretty much a rock thrown over a cliff.I thought you handed her over to Sayid, Locke pointed out.

Because I had no other choice! Boone cried. What was I supposed to do, drag her down here with me? She'd be much happier with Sayid. Locke said after a few moments of silence, that's your choice to make.

Boone stared at the screen, taping his fingers against the keyboard.

So what do you think I should do? He asked, longing for some advice.

His philosophy was that if he could get Locke approve on any decision he made now, Boone could use that against Locke later on when he would try and take his word back.

From what it sounded like, Locke replied, throwing his backpack over his shoulder to leave, you had already made up your mind.  
**  
On the Beach**

It was now night and small campfires appeared one by one, but Jack's eyes landed on one imparticular. Alex had herself seated a good deal away from everyone, and was poking at the ground with a stick. Taking a deep breath, Jack stepped onto the beach, preparing himself for what he had to do.

Whenever he watched shows like _Law and Order_, Jack always felt so bad for the victims when they were given the third degree right off. Sure they had to catch the guy, but Jack was always shouting at the tv for them to give the victim at least a day to recover. Now that he was in the detective's shoes, he was beginning to see eye to eye. Because he knew what had happened, he wanted Alex to move forward almost as much as he was sure she wanted to.

Jack hesitated just before sitting down, contemplating whether or not he should make his presence known. He figured that if he told her he was here, he'd just get yelled at, and besides, she probably knew he was coming hours ago. Jack sat down one leg at a time, and when Alex didn't protest to his being there, he adjusted to a more comfortable sitting position.

I saw you steal the drugs today, Jack admitted finally, you wanna tell me why?

He and Sayid had decided that one of the first steps of getting through to Alex and helping her was to get her to admit what had happened, but Alex didn't answer. Jack looked over at her, hoping that maybe looking at her would get her to speak, or at least get her to tell yell at him to go away again. At this point, Jack would've accepted anything just to know that she was still there.

Go away, Alex finally said quietly, staring so hard at the ground that Jack was sure that it was going to burst into flames and blend in with her campfire, which crackled before them, highlighting Alex's dead expression.

Go away! Alex said louder, shaking.

She tried to stand but Jack grabbed her arm, holding her back. Alex glared back down at him. The anger then flashed to fear in a single milla second, so quickly that Jack wondered if he imagined it. Alex jerked away from him, cradling her arm, and then finally sat back down. Jack looked down. His original intent wasn't to get rough. Slowly, still holding her cold gaze on Jack, Alex sat back down, and quickly diverted her eyes to the ground.

Sayid told me what happened, Jack confessed at last.

Sayid had warned Jack not to give in, that admittance was something Alex needed to overcome herself, but he just wasn't able to do it. Sitting there and watching someone suffer like this just wasn't something Jack was good at doing.

And I'm glad he did.

Jack looked at Alex, though she did not look back.

You could be seriously hurt, he went on.

I'm fine, Alex muttered, nothing happened. Sayid doesn't know what he's talking about.

Jack gaped at her. She had already made it clear that something was in fact wrong, and maybe had even gone so far as to purposefully getting herself caught as a desperate cry for help.

You have no idea what it's like! Alex cried suddenly. To be so..humilated. I just don't want anyone to know, all right? It was my fault. I didn't see it coming..I couldn't stop it. I'm stronger than that, or at least I should've been just. Just..please- she looked at Jack with pleading eyes, just leave it alone..leave me alone.

Jack's gaze softened as he saw where Alex was coming from with this.

You don't have to be embarrassed, Jack said quietly, this kind of thing happens dozens of times a day, and I don't want you to just leave it alone, I want you to get over this, or at least try to, the right way. And you don't have to be alone.

Her eyes trailed over and met his. Alex looked like she was willing to accept Jack's help, but needed help herself just getting to that point.

I'll be here every step of the way, Jack offered, if you want me to, that is.

Alex held his eyes a little longer, as if searching to see if she could trust him, and then nodded.

All right, she agreed softly.

They both looked away then, suddenly finding the situation awkward.

I didn't use the drugs, Alex admitted after a few moments of silence.

I'm glad, Jack said, offering her a small smile.

I did smoke though, she said, but Sawyer caught me. Threatened to make me smoke the whole pack.

Jack chuckled.

Remind me to think him later.

They sat in silence a few more moments, until Alex spoke up again.

she said hesitantly, what comes next? Jack said. I think you should talk to your mother.

Alex sighed.

It might do you more good than you'd think, he said.

Alex nodded though Jack wasn't sure if she really agreed, and looked back into the fire for what seemed like hours. And then, out of nowhere, a soft sobbing sounded beside him. Looking over, Jack saw that Alex was crying.

Why do these things always happen to me? She sobbed.

Jack stared into the fire, wondering the exact same thing.

I don't know.

At the Caves

Jack sat with Alex for a half an hour longer, neither talking, until she assured him that she'd be okay, at least for the night. He was worried about her both on an emotional and medical level, but knew not to be too pushy about what he asked of her just yet. Sighing in exhaustion, Jack stepped into the caves and saw that nearly everyone was asleep. Hurley gave him a wave and Jack nodded back, and then stepped into his cave he was sharing with Kate.

(cue music: God Put A Smile Upon Your Face by Coldplay)

Kate was sleeping soundly on the floor, half covered by a blanket and using her bag for a pillow. Jack couldn't help but to smile, pushing behind the fact that Kate would be furious when she woke up and realized that he had let her sleep all day. He pushed himself off the wall, walked over beside Kate, and lowered himself to the ground next to her. Though he was exhausted, Jack was kind of disappointed to know that he wouldn't be able to talk to her tonight. Kate's behavior had been as suspicious as Alex's that day, and he could only pray that the reason behind it wasn't as serious.

Placing a hand behind his head as he eased himself to the floor, something caught Jack's eye in the corner. Reaching over, Jack picked up what he found to be a pink and blue box, and he didn't have to be a doctor to recognize what it was: a pregnancy test.

**On the Beach**

Sawyer walked along the beach alone that night, dreaded his life ahead on the island.

_Where do we go, nobody knows_

What surprised him most was that part of him regretted what happened with Kate. The island had definitely changed him. He had even begun..caring about people?

_I've gotta say I'm on my way down_

Glancing over, Sawyer spotted a blonde haired woman struggled to set a makeshift tent up nearby. He ran over to help, and caught the blue tarp just before it fell off the bamboo pole.

said the blonde grateful, pulling a sand of sweaty hair out of her face.

Don't mention it, Sawyer said, and without having to be asked to, placed the tarp on the pole the way it should've been place.

Looking around he saw that the campsite was a mess. He figured that she was just switching camps, and couldn't help but to wonder why. Feeling the need to further his good deed for the night, Sawyer beant down and picked up a book he spotted on the ground: _October Sky_ by Homer Hickman.

_God give me style and give me grace  
_  
the blonde, said again, accepting the book, and then, sorry about your friend, um.. Sawyer said, assuming she meant the island's most recent death.

she nodded, and then reached out a hand, 

Sawyer was surprised that he was even offered a name. Despite the fact that he had helped sail the raft out twice, there was a good deal of people on the island who still scoffed at him whenever he walked by.

he offered, and let her help him straightened up.

_God put a smile upon my face_

**At the Caves  
**  
Alex had finally decided that Jack was right. She wanted to get over this, and she needed to take the appropriate steps to do so, and one of those steps was to learn to speak. Her mother sat quietly as she explained what had happened, breaking out in sobs every now in then, but generally being able to tell the story; and just the fact that she was able to do so told her that she was stronger than most, or at least more than she thought she was- however selfish that may sound.

_Where do we go to draw the line_

Across the caves, Shannon was standing, waiting for Sayid to finish talking to some guy she didn't know. Her restless mind let her eyes trail away, and they landed on Charlie, who was sitting with Claire, helping to pack up her stuff He must've sensed her gaze, for he too looked over, and she offered him a smile, but as soon as it appeared, it disappeared.

_I've gotta say, I wasted all your time, oh honey honey_

**Under the Hatch**

Boone watched Shannon's dot turn towards Charlie's, and he knew that Locke's suspicions had been right about those two.

_Where do I go to fall from grace_

Convincing himself that he was turning into some psychopath spying on people like this, Boone quickly keyed in a random code, changing the map's setting to a random bit of jungle, and then sighed in relief.

_God put a smile upon your face, yeah  
_  
**On a Path**

_Now when you work it out I'm worse than you_

Charlie and Claire made a neutral decision to move back at the caves. Water wasn't such a necessity anymore now that the weather was color, and the bright sun wasn't much of a problem either. The only problem with moving to the beach for Charlie was that Shannon was there, and there was always that constant reminder of what could have been, whatever that was.

_Yeah when you work it out, I want it too_

But whenever he thought of that Claire was always right there to remind him of what he really wanted, and now that they were on the same page, their relationship was progessing fast. More and more time was spent between the two, and it was a matter of time before Charlie felt that sudden urge that characters in movies always got when they were watching their girl in the moonlight, walking gracefully, just happy to be there with them, and then they'd kiss and sparks would fly..

_Now when you work out where to draw the line_

And as he watched Claire now, he couldn't be sure if he was feeling that urge now, or just wanted to. Claire smiled as he walked back to where he knew she truly wanted to be, and then he felt it. Something inside him told him that this was the time, this was the place. The moon was in the right position, Orion was in whatever house, and..he swirled her around and kissed her. Just like that.  
_Your guess is as good as mine..._

And Charlie was sure that any witness would vautch for him when he'd say that sparks definitely flew.

**On the Beach  
**  
Sun sat on the beach, staring into the ocean, visible only by moonlight, which was enough for Michael as he approached her.

Where do we go, nobody knows

He kneeled down next to her and his expression darkened when he saw the tear stains on her cheek. For the first time Michael realized that Sun and Jin may have been married for years. He didn't really know anything about the couple that was no longer. Sun gave no hint of recognition when his knee hit the sand, and never broke her gaze from the dark horizon when he reached out with his hand, as if she was still waiting for Jin to return.

I thought you should have this, Michael said quietly, and held out his hand to reveal Jin's watch he had after the crash.

_Don't ever say you're on your way down, when.._

Sun finally did look down, and took the watch carefully from Michael's hand as if it were a delicate charm bracelet.

God gave you style and gave you grace

She gave him a small, grateful smile, and to his surprise, threw her arms around him, pulling him into a hug of thanks.  
_  
And put a smile upon your face, oh yeah  
_**  
Further down the beach**  
_  
Now when you work it out I'm worse than you_

Like Charlie and Claire, Shannon and Sayid were also moving close together. In fact, they were moving in together. It was a big jump- more like a leap- in their relationship, but Shannon felt it necessary to move on.

_Yeah when you work it out, I want it too_

She was a bit nervous about letting herself get close to someone, but Shannon went with her gut feeling that this was the right move to make.

_Now when you work out where to draw the line  
_

And as if someone had drawn an X' on their spot, Sayid made up his mind, and sat his bags down. Shannon felt a pit drop in her stomach when she felt her own back slip from her fingers, knowing that this was it. A million different thoughts ran through her head until Shannon finally mentally shouted for herself to shut up, and trusted that destiny had chosen them correctly.  
_  
Your guess is as good as mine..._

**Down the Hatch**

Boone watched nothing on the screen until nothing turned into a little dot with no label. He raised an eyebrow, and keyed in the code to zoom in.  
_  
Where do we go, nobody knows  
_  
Whoever or whatever it was looked lost, but Boone knew be pointless to chase after someone(especially someone with no name) in the middle of the night.  
_  
Don't ever say you're on your way down, when..  
_  
He glanced down at his watch and though he knew time didn't matter on the island, yawned when he saw it was nearly eleven, and felt himself growing tired.  
_  
God gave you style and gave you grace_

Boone looked at the computer one last time, and almost went back on his decision remembering all the hours spent escavating the hatch that would now be proven useless.

Before his eyes the dot disappeared like it had never been there, and Boone laughed dryly. _The thing's probably rigged anyway, _he thought. And with that thought, keyed in the final code, and shut the system down. Maybe now things could go back to normal.

_ And put a smile upon your face_

**Author's Note: **The end! FINISHED! Finally! Wow, I thought I'd have that done weeks ago! My longest _Lost_ fic yet. I meant to leave the flashbacks hanging there, mostly for lack of ideas. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially those who stuck around the whole story. You guys rock!

**Coming up in the next fic, In the End:**

All I can say about what happens next is that some things are not as they seem and some will learn that they're not the best decision makers. I'm thinking the next fic(which is also the last) will be multi-centric like the pilot and finale. I don't have an official summary yet, but I can tell you it'll be brutal, and will receive a higher rating for disturbing images. The biggest(probably biggest) chapter will be called Welcome To the Machine, and that's all I'm sayin'.

Thanks again!

Until next time..

October Sky


End file.
